It Must Be Love
by I'll Break Your Heart
Summary: "What is love?" May asked herself. With confusion tugging on her heart strings, May's travels with Drew might answer her question of why. Why is he suddenly making her heart race? Why does Brianna's conversation keep coming up? Why is she suddenly blushing more? Why does she feel confused? She wonders if it must be love...
1. Question

**Hi everyone! I'm not dead! I just had summer school and now its OVER! Yay! I can write again. SO let's start it up! (Quoting Beat from TWEWY. Comment if u know what that stands for)**

May sat outside the Pokemon Center, letting the soft rays of sunshine hit her face. It was a beautiful day and she had taken off her bandana so the gentle breeze could move her hair. She was trying to clear her mind of the incident that had occurred to her yesterday.

_"May!"_

_"Hm?"_

_"I-I-I-I…"_

_"Yes?"_

_"I love you! Please go out with me!"_

_"…"_

_"May?"_

_"W-who are you?"_

It was the first time she was acknowledged by a male fan. Actually the only other time she got acknowledged by a fan was when Brianna had sent her a note and a rose. It was a shock though. May had never really thought about love or dating or any type of affection towards the opposite sex. She didn't talk to many people ever since she started journeying alone, so the confession had caught her off guard.

"_What is love?" _May thought to herself. Of course she knew what love was. She loved her family, her friends, and her Pokemon. But exactly was love? What did it feel like? She had seen her mother and father act all "lovely-dovey" whenever they saw each other, but what did it feel like?

_"Well I wanna know if you like Drew!"_

May remembered the conversation she had with Brianna in the locker room of the red head's first contest. May remembered at that exact moment her pulse quickening and her face growing red.

_"To be honest I haven't given it much thought."_

She had pushed the conversation out of her mind, but it was now coming back to her, bugging her. May crossed her arms and pouted. "Why is Drew suddenly coming into my mind?" May asked herself. She thought about Drew. His green hair, his green eyes, the way he liked to tease her, and that look on his face whenever he gave her a rose. May shook her head back and forth, trying to shake away the blush she had just created on herself. "I shouldn't be thinking of this," she told herself. "I don't love Drew." May stopped herself. When Brianna was questioning her at the contest, she had asked if she had _liked_ Drew. Then why had May just told herself she didn't _love_ Drew. Shouldn't she have just told herself she didn't like Drew, or had she subconsciously?

"No, no May just stop." She scolded herself. She went back to thinking about the confession yesterday.

_"Please May go out with me!"_

_"B-but I don't know you…"_

_"Well I know you! I watched every contest of yours! I cheered for you!"_

_"W-well that's very kind but I'm not looking for a relationship right now."_

_"Wait!"_

May touched the spot on her arm where her fan had grabbed her. It stung a little at the touch and felt a little sore, but other than that it felt fine. She had tried to get away from the male fan, but he had grabbed her, hard and kept on asking her to go out with him. With every "no thank you" she had said, the grip on her arm had tightened. She would have lost all blood circulation had it not been for her Skitty, who popped out of her Pokeball and began to run away. This caught both her and her fan by surprise, but May quickly seized the opportunity of escape and chased after her Skitty, leaving her fan with his mouth slightly agape.

_"Is that what love is?" _May thought to herself. _"Hurting someone so you can get what you want?"_

"What is love?" May asked to no one in particular.

She glanced to her left side at her Skitty, curled up with her head resting on her paws. May had been training Skitty hard, wanting to improve her moves other than Assist, and now the pink Pokemon was getting a well-deserved rest.

_"Is it because I love Skitty that I'm hurting her with all this training?" _

"I'm sorry," she muttered under her breath.

"To whom are you apologizing to?"

May's head shot up and she brought her hand to her belt, resting it on top of Blaziken's ball. However, after seeing who had called her, she immediately lowered her hand.

"Drew?" May asked, a little shocked.

Drew smiled and cocked his head, "The one and only."

May's expression turned into a happier one. "How strange" she whispered to herself.

"What is June?"

May narrowed her eyes but decided to let it pass. "I was just thinking of you, and here you are."

"Were they good thoughts?"

May chuckled. "Didn't we have this conversation before?"

"Well you started it."

May rolled her eyes, "Of course they were good thoughts."

"Were you thinking about how we are rivals?"

May shook her head. "I was actually thinking about-"

May stopped herself. She had been thinking about Drew, but not in a rival kind of way. She had been thinking about him in a different way. An embarrassing way.

"May? What's wrong? Can't remember or did your Skitty catch your tongue?"

May closed her mouth and looked to the side. "I can't remember what I was thinking about." She could feel her face turn red. She prayed to Arceus he didn't notice.

He did

"Can you not remember because my sheer present is causing your mind to melt?"

_"Yes. I mean, oh Arceus what is happening to me? It's because of that stupid conversation. Oh curse you Brianna!" _

May turned to look at Drew, a denial about to pass her lips. They locked eyes, blue to green, green to blue. The blush on her cheeks grew. May looked at her feet and quickly sat back down.

_"What is wrong with me? Why is it when I look at Drew, Brianna's conversation keeps coming up. I don't like Drew, he's my rival. He's my rival, and rivals are only supposed to like each other in the rival type of way. Their feelings are only those of competition._

_…...Or can they be more?"_

"May? May? Earth to May?"

May looked up, but Drew was gone. "Where did he-?" She began.

"Right next to you clumsy."

May jumped a little. "When did you-?"

"While you were spacing out."

"Oh," May sheepishly rubbed the back of her head. "Stupid me-"

"Please don't call yourself stupid."

"Huh?"

"I don't like it when you call yourself stupid."

May looked at Drew, puzzled.

"But you criticize me all the time."

"But I never call you stupid. Clumsy, ungraceful, happy-go-lucky yes. But never stupid."

May started intently Drew's side profile. He was staring at something ahead of him, refusing to meet his gaze.

_"Wait is he-? No, probably not."_

"Why do you care what I call myself?" May whispered. Drew turned his head. Their eyes locked again.

"Because the one thing that destroys confidence is negative thoughts on oneself."

"Oh."

They looked at each other, both getting lost in the others eyes. At the same time the same word passed by both coordinators minds.

"Beautiful." They both said out loud. Their eye widened. Awkward coughs and hair tugging ensured. May then remembered something.

"Hey Drew?"

"Hmm?"

"You get a lot of confessions right? From you fans?"

Drew sighed, "I guess you can say that." He said, turning his face away from May's

"Has anyone of your fans ever hurt you?" May asked softly.

Drew turned his head back to face May. "What happened?" Was all he asked.

May's hand went to her injured arm. Drew saw this motion.

"There? Did the person grab you there?"

May nodded.

"What else did he do?" Drew asked quietly.

"He just told me he loved me and grabbed my arm when I tried to get away. It kind of scared me. Every time I tried to move, his grip got tighter."

"Oh May." Drew slouched on the bench they were sitting on. "This is why you have to do this you idiot," he mumbled, speaking more to himself than to May.

"What? Do what?" May asked.

Drew took a deep breath, got up and faced May.

"I want you to travel with me because I'm afraid that with your type of personality you're going to end up hurt."

May stared at him. Had Drew just ask her to travel with him? "Wait a minute, are you saying you want to travel with me because of my type of personality?"

Drew smirked. "Yes May I literally just said that, you don't have to go repeating it. Also I said I want you to travel with me. Not me traveling with you."

"It's basically the same thing."

"Yes, but when I put it my way it sounds like you're following me. If I followed you, that would be strange."

"Oh, and why is that strange?" May asked, feeling peeved.

"Because," Drew said flicking his bangs, "I'm a natural born leader and you're more of a follower."

"Excuse me!?" May yelled.

"Yes?" Drew said innocently.

"You, you are, you are the most." May spluttered.

"Handsome man you ever set eyes on?"

May's face turned red and she looked down, "No." She mumbled.

_"Why am I suddenly embarrassed? Oh Arceus what is wrong with me."_

"So will you May?"

"Hm?"

"Will you travel with me?"

May looked at Drew. It must had been the sun beating down on his face, but May thought, just thought, she saw his cheeks a little pink.

_"To be honest, I haven't given it much thought."_

Maybe traveling with Drew could clear all this confusion in her head. Maybe he could somehow help her with her coordinating. Maybe,

…he could help sort out this confusion about the line between rival and,

…. rival and maybe, just maybe

…Love

…maybe.

"I would love to travel with you."

**This is my first attempt at something that isn't an oneshot. Hope it works. COMMENT.**


	2. Rain

**Here it is! Chapter 2! Yay!**

"Drew slow down!"

May and Drew had only been traveling with each other for a few days, and amazingly they had not had that many arguments. May was sure that once she and Drew started traveling the scenario would go something like this:

_"Drew you are so so, so-"_

_"Amazingly handsome that I break your heart and take your breath away?"_

_"No. Actually the opposite of that you grass head!"_

_"So, amazingly gorgeous and I'm a breath of fresh air?"_

_"No! Not that either! Ugh! Why am I traveling with someone like you?"_

_"Because you are a very clumsy girl May."_

_"Shut up grass head!"_

That was what May was expecting, but so far there travels had been, quiet. Almost to quiet. _"I guess this makes sense,"_ thought May to herself. _"Looking past all his talk and coordinating, he does seem like a pretty shy guy. He doesn't like to talk much, and I barely even know about his past."_

"May!"

"Huh?"

May had been so caught up in thought that she didn't notice Drew stop. Nor did she notice that she kept on walking and that Drew's voice now came behind her. She turned around, only to see Drew chuckling to himself.

"Honestly, you must be having some pretty deep thoughts if I have to call you five times just to tell you you're going the wrong way."

May blushed a little. "Sorry I just-"

"Save it," Drew said. "Anyway come on, this way clumsy."

"Hey! I am not clumsy I just, just-" _"Can't come up with a good excuse." _Thought May to herself.

"You're doing it again June."

"Huh?"

"Spacing out." Drew then lowered his gaze so that now he was looking at the ground. "Do I really make you that uncomfortable? I mean you traveled with boys before but I guess traveling with just one guy is-"

"You don't make me feel uncomfortable!" May shouted, "Around you I feel very comfortable." May could feel her face heating up, but she continued anyway. "I can't think of a better person to be traveling with. Sure traveling with my brother and Brock and Ash was fun but," May walked back to Drew and lifted his chin up. She could see that his face was little bit red. _Is he blushing-? No probably not."_ May thought to herself. She took a deep breath.

"I want to know more about you. Drew, I want to be you're friend."

Drew and May looked at each other, both getting lost in each other's eyes. They would've stayed there a long time if not for-

BOOM!

Both of them jumped. "W-what was that?" May asked.

If Drew was not caught off guard he would've made his answer more sarcastic, but he went straight to the point, "Thunderstorm, better find shelter."

"R-right."

Both of them began to run as fast as they could, with Drew being a little faster. But even he could not outrun the rain now pouring out from the sky. The once beautiful forest they had been strolling had quickly become a dark, slightly terrifying place.

This was now the situation they were in.

"Drew slow down!" May yelled. As fast as she was, she couldn't keep up with the boy. She could see him getting farther and farther away. Her foot caught over a fallen tree root and she found herself crashing down onto the muddy ground. Picking herself up, she saw Drew run back to her. Taking her hand, the green haired boy began to run again. May could feel his hand trembling out of the cold.

BOOM!

"Argh!"

Drew squatted on the ground. Pulling his hand out of May's he covered his ears. May watched as he began to tremble all over. _"It wasn't from the cold."_ May realized. She looked around. There, just a little further, was a cave.

"Come on Drew! Just a little further, it's okay."

"I-I-I can't."

May kneeled on the ground facing Drew. His eyes were closed and water was running down his hair. _"Are those tears?" _May wondered. Drew looked very afraid.

"Just a little further Drew, take my hand."

"…."

"Drew?"

"You promise to not let go?"

May was shocked at how weak his voice sounded. Was this really the same boy who would scare her during contests? Who would come up with such sarcastic remarks about her? Whose confidence had made him famous throughout the coordinating world for?

This Drew looked different. Scared, terrified even.

"Drew, look at me." She whispered. Slowly, Drew lifted his head. May was smiling at him, not a taunting _I-know-your-weakness-loser_ pity smile, but a loving, caring smile.

"I promise I won't let go. You can trust me."

Drew slowly took one hand off his ear and shakily extended it towards May. She grabbed it, squeezed for reassurance, and then pulled Drew up. Together they ran to the cave. May could see it clearly now. Closer, closer, closer, until-

"Safe!" She said, running into the cave entrance. She and Drew sat down on the floor, breathing heavily.

"M-may?"

"Yes Drew?"

"I-I.."

Another crash of thunder and another bolt of brilliant lightning illuminated the sky. Drew threw himself on May, before quickly pulling away, his face red. "Sorry…" he began.

May let go of his hand and gently put both her arms around the shaking boy. "It's okay," she murmured, pulling him close so that their chests were touching and his chin was on her shoulder. "It's all going to be okay. I promise it will."

Drew slowly returned the hug. May could feel his heartbeat, fast, as if he had just been chased. She could feel his body, shaking and scared. She could also feel something else. Something like…hurt pride. Embarrassment. Humiliation.

"You must think I'm some weak kid huh? Getting scared of some tiny storm." His voice was muffled as he had buried his face in May's shoulder.

"I don't think your weak. We all have something we're afraid of."

"You're just saying that so I don't seem so pitiful." Drew said softly

"I'm not!" She yelled. She pulled him away and looked straight into his eyes. "Weren't you the one who told me the one thing that destroys confidence is negative thoughts on oneself? Why are you being so hard on yourself? I don't think your weak! I have never thought of you as weak! You have always been the strongest person I know! My strongest rival…"

She looked at him, hurt in her eyes. Drew stared back, shocked. He turned his head to the side. "I-I just," he began, "I just hate this part of me. This pathetic part of me. I don't know why I'm so scared of something so stupid. I-I mean, its not like the thunder and lighting aren't going to hurt me. Why am I so.." his voice trailed off and the blush on his face became more red and prominent.

"Drew.." May whispered. She looked down at her lap. She didn't know what to say or do in a situation like this. She could feel herself getting nervous just looking at Drew. She wanted to help him, to comfort him, to tell him it was all going to be all right. But how could she do it without making Drew feel more upset then he already did?

"Can I hug you one more time?"

May looked up. "W-what?"

"When you hugged me," Drew began, "I-I felt safe. So just until the storm ends," looked into her eyes, "O-one more hug?"

May nodded.

Slowly Drew came closer and slowly his arms went around her body. She could still feel how tense he was, but the humiliation-embarrassment vibe she was getting off of him before was now replaced. She couldn't explain it, but it felt…..warm. May could feel the blush she was trying to suppress from their first hug wash over her. She felt a weird sensation of freezing cold from the rain, yet a burning heat on her cheeks. She was embarrassed. Embarrassed at the close proximity she and Drew were in and yet, and yet for some reason she-

never wanted him to let go. She wanted to stay there, their chests pressed together, their breathing synchronized, their arms around each other.

"May, I-I want to get to know you more too. A-as a friend."

"Drew."

"I-I want us to be friends." Drew's voice was a little more confident now.

"So do I."

"May?"

"Yes Drew?"

"You won't tell anyone about, you know."

"How heartless do you think I am?" She could feel Drew tense a little in her arms, and then relax.

"T-thank you."

The two of them remained embraced, not speaking, until the storm had rained itself out. After separating, more blushing ensured. Night had fallen.

"I'm afraid of things too Drew."

"And what would that be?" Drew asked, a little bit of his old personality back in his voice.

"I'm afraid of ghost stories, and looking like an idiot, and failing as a coordinator, and-"

"Whoa slow down May!" Drew said. A tiny smirk then went on his face. "What? Do you want me to hug _you_ know?"

May face lit up, again._ "And right after I calmed down too."_ She thought.

"N-no! I just wanted to tell you! I don't want another hug!"

"You're in denial May."

"I am not!"

"Are too.

"Am not!

"Are too."

"Am-!" May stopped, and then broke into laughter. Drew looked taken aback.

"W-what?"

"It's nothing," Mat giggled, "I just. I thought we'd never be like this. I thought it would just feel kind of weird between us."

"Well whatever weirdness was probably started by you."

"Drew!"

"Yes?"

May glared a little, the smiled. "Drew," she said, "You don't need to act a distant from me. I want to be your friend and if arguments and insults bring us closer to friendship, I'm completely fine with that."

The staring game commenced again, both looking at each other's eyes. Drew blinked. Coughing a little, he looked away. "We should get some rest." He said.

"R-right."

May watched as he set up the sleeping bags. Drew clamored into one. "Goodnight." He said, turning away from May.

"Drew?"

"Hm?"

"Lets just be open with each other." May said, climbing into her sleeping bag.

"Okay."

"Thanks"

"No, thank you." Drew said turning so that he now faced May. "You've basically given me permission to make fun of you all the time. And here I was holding back…"

"Drew!"

Drew laughed. "What do you expect? Even if we are-" he took a deep breath. "Even if we are going to be great friends, were still rivals."

"Friends?"

"Yes, we are going to be friends."

May extended her hand out of sleeping bag. Drew did the same. There hands meet in the middle. Drew smiled at May's blushing face and closed his eyes. May closed her eyes too.

_"To be honest, I haven't given it much thought."_

The conversation with Brianna flashed through her mind quickly,

_"Could this be lov-"_ the thought was never completed because right after that, May had drifted off into dreams, her fingers still laced in between Drew's.

**I like this chapter, sorry if its long. I wanted to make May afraid of thunderstorms, but face it, she isn't. COMMENT and please look forward to the next chapter!**


	3. Fan

**Here we are again! Hope you like! School is starting soon. And I just finished summer school. Not ready to go back!  
**

"Mr. Rose."

May smiled happily as a blush came across Drew's face. The storm had brought the two closer together and, for the first time, May was finally learning a little bit about the mysterious Drew. They had exchanged information about their past travels and a little about their childhoods too. Drew had told her that he grew up in a town filled with flowers and how he caught Budew who was now his trusted Roserade. May had told him of her town, and how she had gotten Torchic who was now a Blaziken. She felt happy being with Drew, and she felt relieved that they were finally making some progress on their friendship. Drew didn't talk much about his general feelings on the matter, but May could tell by his body language that he also felt comfortable around her. However, ever since she gave him "permission" to make fun of her, he would sometimes do it non-stop.

_"Careful there clumsy."_

_"I am not clumsy! Why do you always call me that?"_

_"Well let's see...You tripped and fell in your first contest, messed up in your first contest, got defeated by me in your first contest…_

_"Well that was all my first contest!"_

_"And yet you're still clumsy."_

_"Shut up!"_

_"Make me."_

_"You are so, so…"_

_"Handsome?"_

_"No."_

_"Then how about not clumsy?"_

_"Just be quiet Mr. Rose!"_

_"Mr. Rose?"_

That was May's trump card. Every time she said "Mr. Rose," Drew's face would light up. Whenever Drew was making fun of her, she would just say that and he would stop. May had fun messing with him, knowing that he didn't have any retorts to that.

"Well your one to talk Miss Tent."

Or maybe not.

May's face turned Cheri Berry read when Drew said this. Her eye fell to the ground.

"Where did you hear that, that nickname?" She asked him.

"I heard it from Coordinators, why?"

"Oh, nothing."

May sighed. She knew she couldn't keep that horrible nickname away from him forever and she also knew she was pushing her luck with the "Mr. Rose" nickname. She just wanted to forget that contest. She wished she never entered that contest. She wished that she had defeated Harley faster so he would never play that clip at that contest.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up. Drew was looking at her, confused.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"F-fine," she said, walking away a little. Drew's hand feel to his side. "We should hurry. It's getting late and I think I can see the town where the next contest is at."

May turned and began to walk. _"Why did I push my luck with the "Mr. Rose" nickname? So he knows about that incident. Oh I am never going to hear the end of this from him…" _She kept on looking forward, refusing to look behind at Drew. She was afraid of the new insults and the teasing that he was going to put her through now. He really was always one step ahead of her.

"May? May?"

"Huh?" May turned around. "What is it Drew?"

"Well first, we're in the town. Second I'm behind you."

May whipped around. Drew was now in front of her, with his arms crossed. "Are you sure you're okay?" He asked, concern in his voice.

May nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. You're right, I have to stop spacing out like that."

"Well now that you're done with that, the Pokemon Center is this way."

"O-okay."

They began walking, Drew leading the way and May behind him. She kept her eyes on him. _"Was he always this tall?"_ May wondered to herself. _"Did he always walk with this much confidence? Was his hair really that green? Green. Why is his hair green? I mean I don't think its weird or anything. It actually suits him nicely. His eyes are nice too. His eyes are kind of a rich green. His eyes are like..."_

"Emeralds." May breathed. Drew turned his head.

"Emeralds?" He asked.

"I-I mean, emeralds are pretty stones!" May said quickly. Drew smiled.

"Yeah they are but," he said turning around. "I think sapphires are prettier."

"Sapphires?"

"Yes sapphires," he said flicking his hair. He smirked "So my eyes are like emeralds huh? It's nice to hear that coming from you. Been admiring my body haven't you?"

"W-what?" May asked. "When did I ever-?"

"Well either that or somebody else with green eyes and hair is causing you to mumble to yourself."

"I was talking to myself?" May asked, her eyes widening in disbelief. Drew smirk grew.

"Yes you were. Anyway clumsy we're here at the Pokemon Center. Try not to miss the door while admiring me." Drew turned around and entered the Center. May stood outside, shocked.

"I was really saying that aloud? W-why do all these embarrassing things keep happening to me?" She asked herself as she entered the Center.

_"To be honest, I haven't given it much thought."_

"I wonder if love makes you do stupid things." May said to herself. She stopped. There it was again, love. Why did that word keep on coming up? "I don't love him." May said to herself. "I'm not one of his fangirls. I'm his, his, traveling partner."

_"Traveling partner. How original." _May thought to herself.

As May began walking up to Drew, she heard hushed whispering coming from a few feet away. Looking for the source of the whispering May saw some girls pointing at Drew and giggling with each other. May instantly understood who they were. Fangirls.

"Well there you go Mr. Drew. Your registration for the contest is done. Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"Actually yes," Drew said. "I would like two-"

"Mr. Drew?"

Drew and May both looked to their left. One of the fangirls who had been giggling at Drew was now looking at him earnestly. The fangirl smiled. "You're Mr. Drew, right?"

Drew flashed the girl a smile. "Yes that's me." He said.

"Wow! This is so cool." The girl gushed. "I'm actually in the same Pokemon Center as Mr. Drew! Are you entering the contest here?"

"Yes, yes I am." Drew said.

"Well I hope you do your best." The girl said. She then looked down. "I wanted to become a coordinator after I saw you at the Grand Festival, but I don't think I can ever catch up to your level." She said sadly.

"Well I encourage you to be a coordinator. Anyone who has a passion or a drive to be one should be one."

May felt something inside her twitch a little. She had never gotten this kind of encouragement from him. All Drew did was tease her about her lack of style. She looked at the girl. She looked, stylish. A short pink dress, boots and knee length socks, all in perfect condition. May looked down at her clothes, mentally sighing. The sun had worn out the color, the rain had caused it to shrink a little, and her tumble in the mud during the storm had caused the front to become stained. The girl standing in front of her had, well, style.

_"I need to wash this."_ May thought to herself.

While May had been looking at her outfit, Drew's fan had used this time to clarify what Drew just said.

"You really think I'll make a good coordinator?" She asked, bouncing a little.

"Yes." Drew said. May's heart twitched again. Drew had never thought she'd be a good coordinator. Wait a minute…

Her heart twitched? Why was her heart twitching? Did she feel sad?

_"No. I'm just tired."_ May thought to herself. She walked around Drew and his fan and approached Nurse Joy at her desk.

"Welcome to the Pokemon Center." Nurse Joy said wearily. May smiled.

"Tired?" She asked. Nurse Joy nodded.

"Sorry, but could I register for the contest?"

"Oh of course, no need to apologize." Nurse Joy said. In a few seconds the registration was done. "Anything else?" She asked.

"Yeah can I have one room-"

May didn't finish her question because the next thing she knew, Drew was next to her, holding her hand tightly.

"I'm actually traveling with this girl." He said. May felt herself blush and something inside her leap a little.

"But why?" the fan girl asked.

"Because she's" Drew took a deep breath. "She's my friend and my rival and she's the one I choose to travel with."

"But," Drew's fan said. "But I want to travel with you! If I can travel with you, then you can teach me to be a coordinator. You can be my teacher!" May felt the grip around her hand tighten. She looked at Drew. The expression on his face was unreadable, but May could see a little anger in his eyes.

"You can't teach coordinating." He said slowly. "Coordinating isn't like a battle where you can use a Pokemon that has an advantage against another. Coordinating is something that has to be learned through self-experience. You have to train and bond with your Pokemon to be a good Coordinator. You have to bring out their true beauty. You have to plan ahead appeals to show case that beauty. It isn't about fighting till the end, it's about showing how much you and your Pokemon have grown. If you think that Coordinating can be taught like a subject in school." Drew's eyes narrowed and he pulled May closer to him, wrapping his other arm around her in the process. She was now leaning a little on his chest. May's face turned red as she could hear his heart beat, loud and clear. "Then you're in a worse position then when my companion here started out."

Companion. May felt herself getting goosebumps. Why did that word make her want to hug Drew all of a sudden?

A staring contest was now occurring. Drew looking at the girl, the girl staring back at Drew, and May feeling awkwardly trapped between them. Finally the girl looked down.

"Sorry Mr. Drew." The girl mumbled. May felt the grip on her hand loosen.

"It's okay." Drew said. The girl looked up and took a deep breath. She ran towards Drew, pushed May out of the way, and hugged him.

"Promise me that when I'm a coordinator we're going to battle." The girl mumbled into his shirt.

Drew looked awkwardly at May. May shook her head in the "This-is-your-problem-grasshead," type of way.

"Ah, Sure." Drew said awkwardly. The fangirl looked up, happiness in her expression.

"Oh Drew," she said. "I love-"

May could see Drew beginning to cringe when Nurse Joy cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry to interrupt." She said, a small smile on her face. "But Miss May and Mr. Drew, I have your room key."

Relief flooded Drew's face, only to be replaced by confusion. "Our room key?" he asked. Nurse Joy nodded. "Party's under four is required to share a room, and anyway there is only one room left."

Drew wrestled himself out of his fan's hug, grabbed May's hand, and took the key. "Thanks." He said before pulling May with him and leaving his fan behind in the lobby.

"Wait!" The fan cried.

But Drew and May were already down the hall and looking for their room.

As soon as Drew found it, he opened the door and plopped himself on one of the beds. May walked over to the second bed and looked at him.

"Drew?"

"Hm?"

"Are you okay?"

Drew propped himself up and looked at May, a smirk playing at his lips. "I've been asking you that question all day, so I think you should answer first before I do."

May sighed. The room became silent. Drew was about to start talking when May began.

"Harley came up with that nickname."

"What nickname?"

"Miss Tent." May said grimacing. Drew looked confused.

"Harley?"

"Yeah Harley. You never heard of what happened at that contest?"

Drew shook his head. May sighed and began to explain to Drew the contest and what had happened. She told him of her embarrassing moment at the beach with the Tentacool. She told him how Harley humiliated her in front of the audience and began calling her "Miss Tent." She explained everything. When she finished her face was red and she was looking at her hands. May took a deep breath.

"Just laugh now," she said. "Just get it over with."

Drew didn't say anything. He just looked at May. The room became quiet again. When he spoke up, May was surprised with what he said.

"Why would I laugh?"

May looked up at Drew. Sapphires met Emeralds.

"Well," May began. 'It was something really clumsy of me to do. Swimming into a school of Tentacool. And everyone else laughed so…"

"I'm not going to laugh."

"Huh?"

"I'm not going to laugh at you." Drew said his face serious. "I don't see what's funny about that. You were scared."

"But everyone else laughed"

"Well," Drew said. 'I'm not everyone else. For one thing, I know you. And," he continued. "You didn't laugh at my fears."

They kept their gaze. May then got up and walked over to Drew's bed. She sat down on it. "Thanks." She said.

"No problem."

"Now, are you okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You're fan seemed to have ticked you off."

"Oh yeah her."

"Well, what did she say?" May asked. Drew sighed.

"She asked me if she could travel with me and I said no. She kept on asking me and I kept on saying no. She then brought you into the picture." He said.

Drew had been staring ahead, but now turned his head to face May. "She said how she was a better traveling companion then "that girl in the muddy clothes for example." That's when I came over to you." Drew said.

"Oh."

May looked down. "I really should wash my clothes." She grumbled.

"Yeah me too." Drew said. May looked at his clothes. Spots of mud covered his purple shirt. She held in a laugh.

"Drew?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For sticking up for me and for, for calling me your friend."

"Well May we are friends."

"Really?"

"Really."

They sat there, their shoulders touching. Enjoying each other's warmth. Drew then spoke up.

"You did seem pretty jealous when I was talking to that girl."

"I was not jealous!"

"You sure looked like you were."

"How could you tell? You were looking at her weren't you?"

"I was, but whenever I looked at you, you seemed pretty jealous." He flicked his hair. "Worried that someone might steal me away from you?"

"N-no."

"You're stuttering. That means you're lying."

"S-shut up!"

"More stuttering more lying."

"You're insufferable."

"And you," he said laughing a little. "Think my eyes look like emeralds."

May's face flushed. She lowered her gaze.

"I guess I should feel honored." She said.

"What?"

"That the famous "Mr. Drew" is traveling with me. Any girl would be head over heels happy."

"Yes, you should be. Glad you finally admitted it May." Drew said getting up and taking off his purple over shirt. May kept on looking down.

"Any girl would be head over heels because you're so nice with them. But with me, you seem to like teasing me. You encouraged everyone but me." May continued. Drew stopped and turned around.

"May, listen I-"

"And yet," May said. "Even though I am annoyed you encouraged everyone but me, in a way, you always encouraged me." She looked up. "Thank you for encouraging me Drew."

Drew blinked, and then smiled. He walked back over to May and placed both of his hands on the opposite side of May's legs. May blushed and looked into his eyes. Drew was smirking

"Glad you finally admitted May. Now go to your bed. Or," he said, leaning in closer to May. "Am I really that attractive you don't want to leave?"

May blush got worse. She was about to answer when Drew walked over to the other bed. Climbing into it he said, "Good Night," before switching off the light and leaving a blushing May in the darkness.

**Very long, but felt satisfying. I like the last one better though COMMENT!**


	4. Dream

**Hello! Here's a chapter! For those who didn't read chapter 3, READ IT! It involves Drew and his fan and May  
**

"Hurry up May, the contest is today!"

Drew tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for May to get her stuff together. The green haired coordinator groaned as he watched the panicked girl run into the bathroom to check to make sure she looked all right.

"Honestly May it's not about how you look, it's about how your Pokemon look."

May poked her head out of the bathroom.

"I know that!" she snapped. "I just want to make sure I look okay!"

"Well you look fine. Now can you hurry up?" May's head went back into the bathroom.

Drew sighed and leaned against the wall of their room. He wasn't nervous for the contest, he was never nervous for any contests. He was a natural in the spotlight. But watching May run back and forth across their room worrying about every little thing was starting to get on his nerves.

"May if you don't hustle it up I'm going to leave without you."

"Wait, wait I'm coming I just have to do one more thing."

May scrambled out of the bathroom and began looking around the room, muttering to herself.

"Where did it go? Where did it go?"

"Now what are you looking for?"

"My bandana."

Drew was about to say it was on her head when he noticed it wasn't. May always looked a little different without her bandana on. Different, yet for some reason it made her look prettier.

"Forget the bandana."

"What?"

"I said forget the bandana. You'll be fine without."

"But, but I look weird without it on! What if everyone laughs at me?"

Drew sighed. "As important as looks may be," he said flicking his hair. "It's your Pokemon who will be performing. And anyway," he continued walking closer to May. "You look fine without it on."

May blushed. "T-thanks," she said.

Drew turned around. "Now, can we go now?" he asked walking towards the door. He stopped though when he felt something pressed against him. He turned his head. May was right behind him, giving him a hug.

"M-May?" He asked, his face beginning to turn red.

"I-I.." May began.

Drew wrestled out of her hug and looked at her. She was looking at the ground.

"F-falling for me already?" he asked, his voice shaking a little from surprise.

"Nervous." May mumbled.

Drew took a breath.

"Don't be that nervous." He said, regaining his composure. "Anyway, you should only be nervous at the finals when you're up against me."

May kept on looking at the ground. She mumbled something else. Drew cocked his head.

"If you're done acting weird, let's go."

"You make me feel nervous."

May raised her head and looked at him. "You've been making me feel nervous all the time. Why?" She asked approaching him. Drew backed up until he hit the wall. May grabbed both his arms with her hands, pinning him.

"Drew," she said. "Around you I've been feeling nervous. I've been feeling weird."

A red blush was now evident on Drew's face. "W-well," he said trying to maintain his cool attitude. "Maybe you're _finally_ falling for me."

May looked at him. "Maybe I am." She said. "Maybe I am because every time I'm around you, I want you. I-I really want you." She said.

Drew's face was now really red. He often teased May about her "hidden" affection for him. But now that she acknowledged it, he couldn't help but feel uncomfortable He pushed May away. Just as quickly though, the girl grabbed him and the next thing he knew he was on his back and May in top of him.

"M-May?" he asked.

"Shhh." She said, pressing a finger to his lips. "I've been waiting for this a long time."

May leaned down. Drew's heart was beating fast. What should he do? Should he push her off? Should he yell? Should he laugh? Or should he….should he just go with it? He felt May's breath on his face. Somewhere in the back of his mind, something clicked.

He wanted this.

He closed his eyes as May's lips were about to-

"Oof!"

Drew opened his eyes. He was on the floor, sunlight streaming through the windows. He blinked.

_"A dream."_ He realized. "_It was just a dream."_ He heard a laugh above him. He looked up.

May smiled. "And you say I'm the clumsy one."

If Drew had felt like himself, he would've come back with a retort. However upon looking at May, Drew felt himself blush. May cocked her head.

"What's wrong?"

"N-nothing."

"Drew your face is red." May squatted down and reached out her hand to Drew's face. "Do you have a fever?"

Drew slapped the hand away from him. He could feel his cheeks getting hotter. He got up. "I'm fine," he said. "Just had a, a dream."

"A bad one?"

Drew looked at May. Concern was in her eyes. He took a deep breath.

"Not a bad one," he said. "Just it was really…interesting."

"Oh."

They stood there awkwardly. Drew sighed, dropping his gaze to the floor. Why did he dream of her? And why, when he was dreaming, did he want what was about to happen to really happen? Why did he want to feel her lips on his? Was he, was he turning into one of May's crazy fans? Although the brunette didn't know it, she had many male admires. Was he going to become one of those? The thought made him feel a little sick.

"Drew?"

"Hm?"

"Do you want to go get some breakfast?"

Looking back up at May, Drew could feel the blush on his face. _"Is this how it's going to be?"_ he thought to himself. _"Am I really going to blush every time I look at her?"_

"Go on ahead May, I want to train a little."

"Oh, okay."

May walked to the door. She turned around to say something, thought better of it, and exited the room.

_"She was waiting for me." _Drew realized. He sighed.

The day for him went slowly. Drew tried to ignore or avoid May as much as possible. Every time he was near her, the thought of her finger on his lips or her breath on his face in his dream came back to him and caused him to blush. He spent the day finally getting the mud stains out of his clothes and training Roserade for the contest. If there was one thing that could take his minds off things, it was his Pokemon.

"All right Roserade, take a break."

Roserade looked up at her master as he made his way over to a bench and slumped down on it. The training had been successful. But now that it was over, Drew's thoughts went back to May. As if she knew he needed space, the sapphire-eyed girl had been keeping her distance from him that morning.

"What is wrong with me?" Drew asked himself quietly.

"I don't think anything's wrong with you." Drew looked up at the source of the noise and widened his eyes.

"Solidad?" he asked surprised. "What are you doing here?"

The coordinator smiled. "I'm passing through here. Don't worry; I'm not competing in the contest here. I already have two ribbons. Hello Roserade."

Roserade bowed.

Drew nodded. He felt a little relieved. Yet he also felt a little jealous. Leave it to Solidad to have one more ribbon than him. He and May only had one each.

Drew blushed a little when he thought of May. "Great, now I can't even think of her." He grumbled to himself.

"Think of who?" Solidad asked, strocking Roserade. The Pokemon hummed happily.

Drew lowered his gaze. Solidad sat down next to him.

"Drew if there's something bothering you, I'm all ears."

Drew looked at Solidad. She had always been there for him, and always listened to him. They talked about everything and Solidad was the one person he could trust to keep his secrets. Apart from Solidad, the only other person he could trust with secrets was May. He took a deep breath.

"May and I are traveling together." He said. Solidad nodded.

"But that's not what's bothering you is it?" she asked.

"I-I did something bad." Drew said.

"Did you insult her?"

"No."

"Did you make fun of her?"

"No."

"Did you hurt her?"

"Never." Drew said.

"Then what did you do?"

"I-I had this dream.."

Drew then went on to explain the weird dream he had. He felt embarrassed telling Solidad about this, but she just listened.

"You see," he said after he finished explaining. "I-I dreamed about my friend in a weird way. And now, now I can't look at her."

"So May's your friend now?" Solidad asked. Drew tensed a little, and then relaxed.

"Yeah she's my friend."

"Drew remind me again, how old are you?"

"Fourteen."

"And how old is May?"

"She's thirteen, but she told me her birthday's coming up." Drew cocked his head. "What does this have to do with anything?"

Solidad raised her gaze to the sky. "You're growing up Drew."

"Huh?"

"You may think that dreaming of May in that type of way is bad, but it's just your hormones. You're growing up."

Drew looked confused. "But why-?"

"Why dream of May?" Solidad asked. Drew nodded.

"Well, maybe you're dreaming of May because she's been on your mind a lot. Maybe your body is trying to tell that stubborn brain of yours something."

"Solidad what are you getting at?"

"What I'm trying to say is, May is a very special girl. And I can tell she is very important to you."

"So, those dreams don't mean I'm becoming one of her creepy fans?"

"Drew," Solidad said laughing. "Diagla would have to stop time if you ever became one of May's fans."

Drew breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks Sol."

"No problem. Don't worry about it, every guy goes through this when growing up."

"Every guy?"

"Every guy. Even Harley."

"Harley?" Drew asked surprised. Solidad nodded, her gaze falling back to Drew.

"Just be glad," she said getting up. "That he goes to me with his problems rather than you." She smiled. "It's going to be okay Drew." Drew returned the smile as he looked up at her.

"I just have one question." Solidad asked

"What is it?"

"Why are you traveling with May?"

Drew fidgeted uncomfortably. "I just, just.."

"Just?"

"I just wanted to protect her." He said. "And, and the last time I saw her at a contest, she looked so sad. She looked lonely. I wanted to keep her company. Solidad, I- I don't want her to, to look sad anymore." Solidad nodded

"You really are growing up Drew." Solidad said.

"I- I really care about her Sol." Drew felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I know you do Drew." She smiled. Roserade gave Drew a look. Drew sighed.

"Not you too Roseade." Roserade answered with a giggle.

"Can I ask you another question?"

"Sure."

"If you care about May and you are traveling with her, do you, do you like May?"

Drew kept his eyes on the ground. He could feel the blush coming back to his cheeks. He took a deep breath and answered her question in the best possible answer he could give.

"To be honest, I haven't given it much thought."

Solidad nodded. She then checked her watch. "Looks like I have to go Drew. I'll see you around. And don't hesitate to call me if you're worried about anything else." She turned around. "Ciao."

"Later."

Drew closed his eyes. His mind was spinning with what Solidad just told him. _"So it was all just natural huh?"_ He thought to himself. _"It's natural to have weird dreams of a girl you might possibly lov-"_ Before Drew could finish his thought, his drowsiness from the training and the worrying over took him and he drifted off into sleep. He awoke later in the afternoon.

And not alone.

When he opened his eyes, May was above him. It took a few seconds to realize that his head was on her lap. He got up startled.

"May?"

"Oh, your up Drew." May said blushing a little.

"Why were you-?"

"Acting as your pillow?" May finished. She blushed a little more. "You feel asleep on the bench and I thought that you must have been tired, because of the nightmare. And, well the bench is uncomfortable and I didn't want to wake you up so I just-"

"Thanks."

May smiled, looking into his eyes. "You're welcome."

"You ready for the contest?"

"Are you?"

"I," Drew said flicking his hair. "Am always prepared."

"Then be prepared to lose."

"We'll see."

They both grinned. Drew looked glanced over May's shoulder. He could see Roserade and Skitty playing with each other.

"Roserade." He called. The Pokemon looked up and walked over to him. Bowing and spinning around with a flourish, Roserade created a red rose. Drew took it and removed May's bandana. May blushed as Drew's hand brushed her cheek. He folded her bandana and placed it in his pocket. He then placed the flower in May's hair.

"For Beautifly." He said. "A good luck charm." They locked eyes. A single thought floated through Drew's mind.

_"To be honest, I haven't given it much thought."_

May blushed. "I think she'll love it." She said touching the flower. Her eyes though, remained looking into Drew's.

They kept on looking at each other until they both became aware of what they were doing. They looked away.

"W-we sure have been doing that a lot." May said, embarrassment in her voice

"Yeah," Drew agreed. He reached over and took May's hand. May turned her head back and met Drew's eyes. "A lot."

**End of Chapter. Looks like Drew also been feeling something. This chapter idea has been in my head for sometime. I just wanted to remind you guys that this is m first attempt at a non-one shot. After I'm done with this, well. School's probably going to happen. BUT I have another contest idea that you'll have to look forward too. This is basically testing to see if I can write stories. COMMENT IF YOU LIKE!**


	5. Tears

**New Chapter! If you missed the last chapter, read it! It involves Drew and May on the floor. Hope you like this chapter.**

"And the winner is….Drew!"

The crowd erupted. Drew casually returned his Roserade. "You did good today." He said to his Pokemon. He looked up across the battlefield. May was also returning her Pokemon. She looked up and smiled at him, acknowledging his win. She then walked back into the locker rooms.

"Now Drew will you please come up here and collect your ribbon."

He smiled. Another ribbon, a step closer to the Grand Festival. He had told himself that this would be the year, the year that he won and joined the other Ribbon Cup holders.

"Drew! Its Drew!"

"Hi!"

"Can I have your autograph?"

"I can't believe I'm breathing the same air as him!"

Drew was walking in the locker room. His fans were around him asking him to accept their gifts and to hold their hands. He had gotten used to this and was looking for a certain brunette. He panicked a little when he didn't see her. Was she angry she didn't win and left him? No, May wouldn't do that. Sure she took losing hard, but she was never one to become infuriated over losing. May was no Harley. If so, where was she?

He began to walk faster, only to be stopped by more of his fan club. He sighed. "Excuse me, but can you please move." He asked as nice as could. This only made it worse.

"He talked to me!"

"No you idiot he talked to me!"

"Drew can you talk to me too?"

Drew was close to losing his cool when he spotted May. She was walking out the doors, her head hung down.

"May!" he called. She looked up. Drew's eyes widened.

She was crying. Tears were pouring down her cheeks. She looked at him, looked down, pulled out her Pokenav and typed something. A second later, Drew's Pokenav vibrated. He took it out. On the Screen was displayed one word. Drew read it in disbelief.

"Sorry." He read to himself. He looked up. May was gone.

"May!" He yelled again. He pushed the girls crowding him out of the way and ran towards the door. He pushed them open and looked around. No sign of her. "May!" he called out more desperately. No answer.

_"Okay calm down." _Drew thought to himself. _"She was probably just apologizing for crying. That's a very May thing to do. She's probably back at the Pokemon Center right now."_ With that one silver lining in his mind, Drew ran towards the Pokemon Center.

No luck.

The minute he got there, he ran up to Nurse Joy. "Has May come here?" he asked breathlessly.

Nurse Joy, taken aback at how Drew had just dashed in the Center, made a beeline towards her, and demanded to know if his friend had come, remained starring at Drew for a few seconds before regaining her composure. "I'm sorry Mr. Drew, but she hasn't."

Drew slumped to the ground. "She hasn't come here." He said quietly to himself. The image of May's tear stained face passed by his head. "She wouldn't," he muttered to himself. "She wouldn't just take off, would she?"

"Mr. Drew?"

Drew looked up. Nurse Joy was above him. "Why don't you just sit down on the couches while I heal your Pokemon. The contest just finished hasn't it? I'm sure May will be back soon."

Drew could only nod. He handed her his Pokemon and walked over to one of the Center's couches. He sat down. Minutes passed. Then an hour. No May. Conversations occurred around him, but Drew was alone. It had been awhile since he had been alone. Although his time spent traveling alone was greater than the time spent traveling with May, the silence of being alone was unnerving. He thought back to when he had asked May to travel with him. How she had flared up when he said that "She" would be following "Him." At the time, Drew thought he was doing a favor, keeping May company, preventing her from becoming lonely. But right now, it felt as though he owed May more then she owed him. She had accepted his weak side, told him about her own fears, and given him space when he was sorting out his own feelings.

_"Is this it?"_ he thought to himself. _"After one contest loss against me, we're going to separate?"_

Drew shook his head. No, May would never do that. She was much too stubborn. If she failed, she would just pick herself up. She always did. She had matured and grown so much in the two years he had been with her. She was no longer the confused eleven years old on the beach with Frisbees. She was now an older, thirteen-going-on-fourteen year old who had found her own style and to him, had become so much more.

She became the girl he wanted to protect. Arceus, he wanted to protect her ever since Harley tricked her innocent face in that contest when he told her just to use Assist.

So that ruled out the "One-contest-loss-separating" theory. But if not that, what?

"Good riddance to Miss Tent!"

"Yeah!"

"Nice job girls!"

Drew felt himself tense up. He only knew one girl who had that nickname: May. The conversation about said girl was occurring right behind him. He didn't like to eavesdrop, but these three girls behind him clearly knew something. Keeping his gaze fixed in front of him, he began to listen.

"Still don't you think we were a little too hard on her?"

"What are you saying?! She deserved it!"

"But what if that chick we heard it from was lying? What if they weren't traveling partners?"

"Well even if they weren't, that May girl hangs around Drew too much. She's like a sick Lilipup, following Drew around wherever he goes."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But still…"

"Hey! No second thoughts! She. Deserved. It."

Drew's mind was racing. What did she deserve? What had these girls done? He ran a hand through his hair. He should've expected this. Of course his fans would do something like this. He should've known. Why didn't he prepare for this? What in Diagla's sake had they done?

"Where's that Tent-chick anyway?"

"Last I saw her she was crying her little heart out near the beach."

"Nice job girls! That May just pissed me off!"

"It looked like you were having fun."

"Well any day in which you can slap the face of your mortal enemy is a good day. And any day is a great day when you can finally get her off your boyfriend and make her cry is a great day."

"Drew isn't your boyfriend."

"Well after what I did today, I deserve first dibs."

"Still, I feel like we were to harsh. I mean, we told her she was-"

"Hey! What did I just say? That failure deserved it."

Drew sat frozen on the couch. "I should've been there for her." He muttered to himself. "If I was only a little faster and if I only did a better job, this wouldn't have happened." Now he might never see her again. Drew cringed at the thought of being alone again. It felt like he was trapped in another thunderstorm, but this time there was no thunder. He was afraid of losing her. But what was he to do? Bolt out of here and look for her? Yes, he should do that. But the second he would get up, those girls would surround him. How could he get away without being noticed? Part of him told him just to get up and leave, but the other part of him was afraid. _"Afraid of what?"_ he asked himself. He didn't know, but he could feel it building up. What was he going to do? May could be on her way out of town as of now.

He looked up and caught Nurse Joy's eyes. As if she understood, the nurse got up with a pitcher in her hand and walked over to the girls sitting behind him.

_SPLOSH_

"Aaaah!"

"Cold!"

"What's your problem?"

Drew turned around. The three girls who had insulted May were now drenched in ice, cold, water. Nurse Joy smiled.

"I think you deserved that." Was all she said. The girls began yelling at her, but all Nurse Joy did was look at Drew and wink, turning her head a little to the door. Drew smiled.

"Thank you." He mouthed, and ran out of the Center.

He ran as quick as he could. _"The beach."_ He kept telling himself. _"Run faster you idiot. Run to the beach."_ As he ran, he thought of what he was going to do once he got to the beach. What if May had already left? Would she still be there? Questions filled Drew's mind, making him run faster. "Please Arceus," he muttered to himself. "Let her still be there."

Finally, he reached his destination. Running down the steps leading to the beach, he ran out right onto the sand. "May!" he yelled. "May! Where are you?"

No answer.

He frantically looked around, his worst fear coming true.

She had left him.

She just left him.

Drew felt something inside him crack when he realized this. His knees buckled. "Why?" he whispered to himself. "Why? Why!? Why!? Why?!" He pounded the sand. But no amount of pounding would change anything.

May was gone.

Drew looked down at the ground. It felt like the entire world was against him. If only he had stayed with her. If only he searched for her instead of returning to the Pokemon Center. If only those girls didn't hurt her. If only he had let her win, he would have been the one waiting for her. If only, if only…

"Please come back." He whispered. "Please." It was a vain attempt to bring her back and, like he guessed, it didn't happen. She didn't appear in front of him, she didn't tap him on the back, she didn't come up behind him and say something. No.

He pulled himself up and stuffed his hands in his pockets. He had enough of this town. He began to walk towards the Pokemon Center to pick up his stuff. The moment he was done there, he was going to call out Flygon and fly to the next town. It was what he used to do, so he might as well do it again.

He climbed the steps and turned around one more time.

Still no May.

He sighed. What was he expecting? Was he expecting her to be magically sitting there in the sand? Was he expecting her to be waiting for him? Life wasn't like that and nothing happened by chance.

"Nya~!"

Or did it?

He turned to the source of the sound. There by his feet was a Skitty. May's Skitty.

"Nya~!" the cute Pokemon said, running around Drew's feet. She gripped the corner of his pants leg in her mouth and tugged it as hard as she could. When he didn't budge, Skitty let go of his pants and looked up at him, before running away.

"Wait!" Drew shouted. He began to run again, his spirits feeling rejuvenated. She was still here! He felt that whatever just cracked within him was repairing itself. Like a Pokemon regaining health. He smiled.

"Thank you Arceus. Thank you." He muttered under his breath.

"Nya~!"

He saw her then, May. She was sitting on the ground, her legs pulled up to her chest, her arms around her legs, and her face buried in her legs.

"Nya~!" Skitty said again. May lifted her head up. "Skitty?" she said. "Y-you came back."

"Nya~!" Skitty said. The Pokemon then ran back to Drew who was now only a few feet away from May. May didn't raise her head. Her gaze remained fixated on his shoes as she watched them approach her. All she did was pull out a Pokeball

"Nya~!"

"Skitty return." She said. Skitty disappeared in a flash of red.

"May." Drew said.

"Drew," May whispered. "Y-you came back too."

"May." Drew said again. He got down to her level and hugged her. "Don't ever scare me like that again." He whispered into her hair.

Drew felt her tense. "Why?" she said. "Why did you look for me? Why Drew? D-do I even deserve this kind of special treatment?"

"Of course you do!" He said. He began to pull away to look at her when May put her arms around him. "Don't!" she said, pulling him into a tighter embrace.

"What?"

"Don't look at me, please."

"Why not?"

"My face is probably a mess from crying."

"So you have been crying."

"…Yes."

"Oh May." Drew said, he pulled away and looked at her. May covered her face with her hands. "Don't!" she said again.

Drew took a deep breath. He raised his own hands to her hands and took them. Slowly, he began bringing them down. May was blushing when he hands finally removed. Her face was puffy and red from crying, her bandana was lopsided from running, her hair looked like it had been pulled, and one side of her face was a little redder from where Drew's fan had slapped her.

"I-I look disgusting." She said, embarrassment in her voice. "I'm sorry Drew. I-I don't deserve to travel with you. I shouldn't be the one bringing you down. I-I.."

"Shhhh." Drew held a finger to Mays lips. "I asked you to travel with me, remember? So it's my decision if I want you to stay or go. And right now," he said, looking her in her eyes. "Right now I think you deserve to stick with me after I ran everywhere looking for you."

May's eyes widened. "You were looking for me?" she asked. Drew nodded. His gaze darkened. "I heard a little of what those girls did to you."

"Oh."

"Are you okay?"

"….No." May said truthfully. Drew sighed. "Can you tell me what happened?" he asked. May took a deep breath.

_"He won again." May said to herself as she walked out of the battlefield. Though she felt disappointed, her Pokemon had done their best and this time, it took longer for Drew to defeat her. "We'll win next time," she said. "Next time, we're definitely going to win."_

_"And what makes you say that?" a voice behind her asked. May turned around. Three girls were standing behind her. May was taken aback. How had these three manage to sneak up on her? Where did they come from? Were they waiting just for her?_

_"What makes you say that you're going to win the next contest?" One of the girls, probably the leader, said, stepping closer to May. "Because," the girl continued, "I don't think you're going to win the next contest, or the next, or the next." She pulled back smiling._

_May felt anger boiling up inside of her. This wasn't the kind of teasing Drew gave her. No. This was bullying. _

_"Well I'm definitely going to win the next contest. Just watch me. I have faith in my abilities and my Pokemon's!" she yelled at them._

_"Of course you do." The same girl said. "It's so cute how you think like that. No wonder Drew pities you."_

_"Pities me?" May said. "Drew does not pity me! He always supports me!"_

_"If he doesn't' pity you, then why are you forcing him to travel with you?"_

_"I am not forcing him!" May shouted. "We're traveling together because we're friends."_

_"Friends? You think your friends with Drew? Why would Drew be friends with one of his rivals?"_

_May stopped herself. The girl continued. "If you can even call yourself Drew's rival. Not much of a rivalry if he just beats you all the time."_

_"We are rivals." May said, her voice becoming quieter. The girl noticing this pressed on. "A rival is an evenly matched opponent. You are far from that."_

_"W-well," May said. "Even if I don't deserve to be his rival," her hands balled into fists. "That doesn't change the fact I'm his friend!"_

_"Again, why do you think your friends with Drew? Drew doesn't deserve baggage like you weighing him down."_

_"I am not weighing him down!" May snapped. "I am his friend and we're traveling together and if you can't-" Before she could finish her statement, the girl slapped May across the face, hard._

_"Just shut up you stupid baggage! I don't see why Drew even hangs around you! You just bring him down! Your stupid Pokemon even has an advantage against his yet you still lose. What? Are you forcing Drew to travel with you so you can cheat and learn his tactics?" _

_The girl reached out and yanked May's hair. "Get it through your thick skull, Drew only pities you and all you've been doing is bring him down. Do you think you almost won today? No, your just making Drew come closer and closer to losing. He never liked you and he never will." The fan gripped May's hair harder. May yelled out in pain. The next thing she knew, she was on the ground, her head throbbing and the fan was close to her face._

_"You're nothing but a pathetic loser who will never win in a contest. So stay away from Drew before you bring him down to your level." The fan backed away, a smile of victory on her face._

_Tears began falling down May's face. She looked up, only to be meet by smug expressions. Picking herself up she ran towards the nearest door._

After May concluded her story, she slowly looked at Drew. An expression was on the boy's face that she never saw before. A scary, terrifying expression.

"Lies," he spat. "All lies."

"Drew," May said.

"Don't believe anything those girls say." Drew said. "It's not true. You're my rival and my friend and my traveling companion. If they can't handle that," he said looking at May in the eyes. "I'll stick Absol on them, I swear I will."

May's eyes widened. Though Drew's expression and threat scared her a little, she felt overjoyed at how protective of her he had become. But still…

"Please don't do that."

"Why not? They hurt you."

"But that doesn't mean you should hurt them."

"But, they-"

"I'm okay Drew! I'm here and okay. So please don't hurt them. No one deserves to get hurt."

Silence the came. May didn't notice that while she was trying to convince Drew not to hurt the girls, her hands had gone to his and she was now holding onto them.

"You're too nice for your own good." Drew said.

"I just don't like seeing people get hurt."

"Too nice. And a little gullible."

"Hey!"

Drew smiled at her. "I was really afraid you left me." He said quietly.

"I-I was actually going to but…"

"But?"

"But I felt like it would be very "Drew-like" if I just mysteriously left."

"Drew-like?"

"You know. Just disappear without a trace without any knowledge of when we might meet again."

"So now I've become a literary term."

"More or less." May said, smiling a little. Drew laughed a little. "Don't ever do that again."

"Take off in a very "Drew-like" fashion?"

"Yes."

"I won't," May said. "So don't you worry."

"I worried too much already today." Drew said. "I looked for you on the beach and panicked when I didn't see you. I want to keep traveling with you May." He said.

"Y-you care about me that much?" she asked, shock in her voice. Drew nodded.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you."

"No Drew. You shouldn't apologize. I'm sorry I wasn't stronger."

"You are strong May, always have been. You've come a long way and if people are too stubborn to see that," he said getting up, pulling May to her feet. "Then they are the biggest idiots in the entire world." May laughed a little.

"May?"

"Hm?"

"Let's leave. Right now. I don't want to stay another night in this town if there are people who you don't like."

"Okay."

Drew began walking back to the Pokemon Center, his hand still around May's.

"Drew?"

"W-why are you still holding my hand?"

"You don't like it?"

"No, not that. I just mean. I mean if people see this they might think-"

"Let them think. I don't care."

"Oh, okay."

They walked back. Hand in hand. When they got back to their room, it was already late.

"Drew?"

"Yeah?"

"It's okay if we stay another night, it's already dark."

"No, I kind of want to leave this town. We'll just get Flygon to fly us to the next town and walk from there."

"Ok." May said. Drew looked at her. "What is it?" he asked.

"Will he be able to support two people's weight?"

"Are you calling me fat May?"

"No! Of course not! I just mean…."

"Flygon will be fine, and anyway," Drew said letting go of May's hand and then he did the most surprising thing in the entire world to May. The most un-Drew like thing. He lifted her up bridal style. "Drew-!" May said shocked. "What are you-?"

"And anyway, you're pretty light. Weird considering how worked up I've seen you get about food."

"Drew put me down!"

"Why?"

"Because its embarrassing me and probably to you too!"

As if he realized what he was doing, Drew blushed and put May down.

"T-thank you." May said, still slightly baffled.

"Let's just pack up and leave."

"Sure."

Checking out of the Pokemon Center and entering the coolness of the evening, Drew released Flygon.

"Fly~!"

"Hey there," he said, petting the Pokemon. "Can you take us to the next town?"

"Fly~!"

Drew climbed up on Flygon's back and extended his hand out to May.

"Ready?"

May looked at him, and then at Flygon. She kept on fidgeting, playing with a strand of her hair, and muttering words. Drew cocked his head.

"Sorry?"

"I never rode on a flying type before." May repeated. "I-it's not scary is it?"

"If you're worried you might fall, don't. It's perfectly safe on Flygon."

May took a deep breath and took Drew's hand. Sitting right behind him, she wrapped her arms around him.

Both their faces blushed a little as Flygon, nodding that both passengers were secure, took off into the night.

"Oh!" May said, as they rose higher. "Oh!" she said as they began to fly. She tightened her grip around Drew. "T-this is amazing!" she yelled.

"Ouch May don't yell into my ear."

"Sorry." She said giggling. "But this is amazing! Everything is so beautiful from up here.

Drew looked behind him at May. He felt the same something inside of him, the thing that had cracked and repaired itself earlier, jump a little as he watched May. Her hair blowing in the wind, her face smiling, her blue eyes sparkling.

"To be honest, I haven't given it much thought." Drew said to himself.

"Hm?"

"Nothing." Drew turned his head forward. They flew for a few minutes before he felt something light against his back. May had fallen asleep.

_"Solidad,"_ he thought to himself. _"I know it's only been few days since I talked to you, but today I realized something."_ He took a deep breath.

_"I-I…."_

_"…l-like….."_

_"May."_

**Yeah Drew did A LOT of running in this chapter. Also he made a new discovery.**

**Anyway, school is coming up blah, blah, not any time, blah blah, so sorry. I'll finish this story though. I'm not one of the THOUSANDS who leave a good story up only to let it die. NOT ME!**

**PLEASE COMMENT!**


	6. Sleep

**Back again! Had to stop writing due to family related issues, but here we are again!**

May snuggled closer to whatever was giving her warmth. Whatever this thing was, it felt good. Safe, yet it also seemed to radiate protection. May buried her head into it and inhaled its scent. It smelled like roses and Pokemon and something else, something that she couldn't put her finger on. Something comforting. Something warm.

"May? May? It's time to wake up." A voice softly said to her, tickling her ear.

May slowly opened her eyes. It took her a few seconds for her to get used to the harsh light of morning, but after those few hazy seconds, she found herself looking into a face. A handsome face. It was familiar too. Who was it? It reminded her of a-

"Prince." May said. She slowly brought one of her hands up and gently stroked the Prince's face.

"I've been called many things before May, but this is the first time I heard you ever call me a prince." The Prince said. May's eyes widened.

"Aah!" She said pulling herself away from what she was the prince. Unfortunately for her, she pulled back too quickly, and ended up tumbling out of the bed she had been resting on.

Blushing a deep shade of red, she pushed off a cover that fell on her and looked back at the bed. The "prince" was still sitting on it, with a mischievous smirk on his face.

"Clumsy even when you wake up huh June?"

"I-I…" was all that the red faced May could get out. "I-I…didn't mean-"

"Didn't mean to what?"

"The, the-" May could have died out of humiliation right then and there. Sure, she and Drew had been having their moments on this journey, but this was clearly the most embarrassing thing that had happened to her yet.

_"I just called him prince, and I-I- hugged, no, more like I-I-snuggled…. Oh why me?"_ May thought to herself.

"Still I never thought you'd call me a prince." Drew said. "All I was trying to do was wake you up, but it seems that you were having a really good dream."

"I-I-I just….I didn't mean…." May stumbled. She watched as Drew nodded.

"Go on." He said, his smirk still present on his face.

_"He's not even blushing! Oh Arceus, why me?"_

"I-I was just really tired." May finally said.

"I can vouch for that." Drew said.

"Huh?"

"I had to carry you off of Flygon to the Pokemon Center once we reached this town. Did you know you sleep like a Snorlax? It's a good thing you're light though."

"Y-you carried me?"

Drew just smiled. He got off the bed and offered his hand to May.

"I think that's enough sleeping for you." He said.

May shyly took his hand and got up. Not wanting to look at his face, her gaze drifted around the room. Something suddenly stood out to her. One bed.

"Drew did we-?" She caught herself. Asking the question "did we sleep together?" sounded like a bad question. A really bad question. She'd never hear the end of his teasing if she asked him that.

"Did we what May?"

"Did we, um, miss the deadline for the next contest?" May asked quickly. She mentally hit herself. She knew when all the contests were scheduled, and she knew that Drew knew too.

"No we didn't. The next contest is in a week, remember? Or," he said, leaning forward and whispering in her ear. "Or was I really that much of a distraction to you?"

Blushing horribly, May pushed him away. He staggered back laughing.

"S-stop it!" she yelled at him. Drew kept on laughing though, clutching in stomach.

"Honestly June, you really are innocent! You can't even ask if we slept in the same bed!"

"S-shut up you-!"

"Prince?"

"N-no! More like jerk!"

Drew straightened up. "To answer your question clumsy," he said, flicking his bangs. "We did."

May gasped and took a step back, only for her foot to get caught in the covers that were tumbled with her when she fell off the bed. Falling back on the floor with a thump, she stared wide-eyed at Drew. This time though, he was also blushing at what he just said.

"You mean we-?"

"No! No, of course not!" Drew said, quickly shaking his head. "I was actually going to sleep on the floor but I got tired and- I'm sorry." He said. "I shouldn't have freaked you out like that."

"No, it's okay. I mean, as long as we did nothing but slept its fine." May answered. Her face was still a little red, but now she felt better knowing that Drew didn't do anything.

"Anyway," May continued, trying to make things less awkward, "I trust you so I know you wouldn't have done anything. Also it felt warm when I-" May cut herself off, her face becoming redder.

"When you?"

"Y'know."

"What?"

"Y'know, when I, well…" she looked over at Drew. He was smirking again.

"Shut up!"

"I didn't say anything."

"You're impossible!"

"Sure I am." Drew said flicking his bangs. The blush on May's cheeks deepened. It didn't help that her stomach began to grumble.

"Looks like someone's hungry." Drew said. Reaching out his hand towards May again, he smiled. "Let's get you some food."

"Fine." May said, still feeling embarrassed.

Taking May's hand again, he led her out of the room and to the cafeteria. He mentally breathed a sigh a relief.

_"She didn't notice anything. Thank Arceus."_

After his silent confession to himself, Drew was sure that he'd make a fool out of himself. May however, beat him to the punch.

_Flygon had just landed in the next town. Slowly getting off of the exhausted Pokemon, Drew checked the time. It was pretty early. Or it was really late. He turned around to help May off, only to find her still sleeping on Flygon's back._

_Drew blushed when he saw her sleeping. She looked even more innocent in her sleep then she normally did. Reaching out to shake her awake, he stopped himself. "She's deserves more rest," he said to himself. "After what those girls did." Slowly and carefully, he picked May up bridal style and returned Flygon to his ball. Before being returned to his ball though, Flygon gave Drew a look._

_"Oh shut up." He said._

_"Fly~!" Flygon said, as he was returned in a flash of red._

_After Flygon was returned, Drew re-adjusted May's position a little, before beginning to walk._

_"Arceus, she is light." He muttered to himself. May then moaned a little, before gently wrapping her arms around his neck. Drew felt his face become hotter._

_"You're really too innocent June."_

_"It's May grasshead."_

_Drew stopped and looked down at her. She was still sleeping._

_"You talk in your sleep huh? _

_No answer_

_Smiling a little, Drew resumed walking. He finally made it to the Pokemon Center._

_"Any rooms available?" He asked Nurse Joy._

_Nurse Joy smiled when she saw them. "Yes, there happens to be one left. Do you want a Chansey to carry your girlfriend for you?"_

_Drew shook his head. "I got her." He said, taking the key that Nurse Joy was handing to him. The nurse just nodded._

_"You make a cute couple." She added as Drew was making his way towards the room. This comment made Drew blush. He'd always been good at hiding his emotions. Whenever Harley made fun of his and May's relationship, it was always May who blushed. Drew always thought that he'd never fall for someone like her. Until….._

_Until he had already fallen for her._

_Unlocking the door, Drew frowned when he only saw one bed. Sighing, he walked into the room, closing the door behind him, and gently tucked May into the bed. Tonight, he'd have to sleep on the floor. However-_

_He was stopped by hand._

_"May?" he asked, looking at the girl. She was still sleeping, but her grip was tight._

_"Warm." Was all she said._

_Drew looked at May, unsure of what to do. Should he stay? No. Staying was a bad idea. She'd kill him in the morning. But, she wasn't going to let go. And he felt tired. Not to mention that right now, he didn't feel like sleeping on the floor._

_"Stay."_

_Looking down at May, Drew sighed. "You're impossible you know that?"_

_Taking a deep breath, Drew climbed into the bed, making sure to put enough distance between himself and the sleeping girl. The sleeping girl however, had other plans. Pulling Drew close, May buried her face into his chest. Drew blushed horribly. He tried to pull away, but May only snuggled closer. Finally giving up, Drew could only blush and stay still while May's breathed into his chest._

_"To be honest, I haven't given it much thought." A sleep talking May said. Drew looked at her curiously. What was she talking about? Weren't those the words he said to Solidad? Drew knew it was a long shot but maybe-_

_"Given what much thought?"_

_Silence_

_Yes, it was a long shot. Why would she answer a question as vague as that? She was asleep for Entei's sake, there was no way that-_

_"I haven't given the idea of loving Drew much thought."_

_The words shocked Drew. He felt his heartbeat accelerate and his eyes widening. He gasped a little, his head spinning._

_Love?_

_Did she-?_

_"No, calm down," Drew thought to himself. "She said "The idea of loving you." She didn't say she loved you or anything, she was just thinking about it." This thought only made Drew blush more. She thought about him in that way? Though he had always been the one to show no emotion to Harley's talk of their relationship, it was always May who said they were only rivals. But right now, what she said seemed to apply more than mere rivalry._

_Drew's thoughts were interrupted with May began to warp her arms around Drew. He looked down at the sleeping girl again._

_"You're impossible, you know that?" he whispered._

"Love huh?" Drew said to himself.

"What?" May asked

"Nothing."

"Oh, okay."

She had said that she hadn't given love much thought, and here he was realizing he liked her. What was the difference between "like" and "love"? They didn't feel the same. "Like" seemed to go a little way, only reaching the tip of the affection iceberg. But "love", that seemed to go deeper. "Love" seemed more real. "Love" wasn't a passing feeling, an affection that lasted only a small time. No. "Love" felt more prominent. And May was pondering this.

Drew suddenly felt ashamed of himself. Had all he felt was a passing affection? Had he been caught up in the moment? He knew he liked her but-

Did he love her?

It felt like it was still too early for love. But he knew something deep in his heart.

May was important to him, and always would be.

No, this was more than a passing affection. Though it may take some time-

Drew knew that his own feelings extended deeper too.

"Drew? Drew? Are you okay?"

Drew snapped out of his thinking. Looking at May, he saw a worried expression on her face.

"You just suddenly stopped walking. Actually, I didn't notice you stopped until I walked right past you." She said sheepishly.

"I'm fine." Drew said. He smiled. "So, I went from prince to passable huh? You're sending me some mixed messages May."

May blushed. "Sorry, I didn't mean-"

"I was just joking. Come on, let's hope their still serving breakfast."

Taking May's hand, he walked them to the Center's cafeteria. The sight of food made May's tummy rumble. She looked at Drew.

"Go ahead. I'm not stopping you from eating." He watched as she walked over to get a plate, before going to get some breakfast himself.

Five minutes later, with food on his plate, he began looking for a table.

"Is she really getting all that food for herself?"

"Arceus! Doesn't she know to be dieting? The next town is known for its beaches!"

Looking behind him, he couldn't help but chuckle a little as he watched so people gape at the food May had. Two stacks of pancakes on two separate plates, each stack being five cakes.

_"Knowing her, she probably got chocolate pancakes on one plate and banana walnut on the other."_ He thought to himself.

Smiling, he walked over to her and stabbed a pancake with a fork that was in his hand.

"Hey!" May protested. He calmly put it on his plate. "Give that back!" May yelled.

"No." he said.

"Oh come on Drew please?"

"No May, there's more to life then pancakes."

"You're no fair."

"Now, now May. Is that the way to treat your prince?"

Smiling at how his comment made her blush, he walked over to a table and sat down. May followed, sitting across from him.

"That's low Drew."

"You said it yourself."

"I was still sleeping!"

"Really? You looked awake?"

"I was, I was sleeping!"

"Awake."

"Sleeping!"

"Awake."

"Sleeping!"

"Awake." Drew said calmly to May's rising voice. May pouted. Drew smirked. He began eating the pancake on his plate.

"Hey! That's mine!"

Too late, the pancake was gone.

"Drew!"

"There's more on your plate May. Better eat them while their hot."

May glared at Drew, before beginning to devour her pancakes. Drew watched her.

"Wow, you sure eat fast." May looked up.

"What can I say? Their good!"

"You have chocolate on your cheek."

Blushing, May's hand went to her right cheek. Drew chuckled.

"Other cheek clumsy. Here."

Gently, he leaned over and brought a napkin to her face. May tensed a little at the close contact.

"There," he said rubbing the chocolate off. "All clean."

"Thanks." May said. She returned to eating her pancakes, slower this time.

_"He really is charming."_ May thought to herself. _"He really is a prince too. The prince of Hoenn. Wait, stop it May! He was more like the jerk of Hoenn when you first met him! But.."_ May looked at Drew, who was calmly eating his food. _"He's different yet the same from back them. He became different. He still acts the same, but he, he changed. It's not a bad change! Just, different. Like, he became….less of a rival and a jerk….to someone really special, sweet even….Stop it May, he's still a jerk. Just a sweet jerk, I guess."_

"You're May right?"

May looked up. She saw Nurse Joy standing over her. She smiled.

"Yes, that's me."

"Oh thank heavens." Nurse Joy said. May cocked her head.

"What is it?"

"There's a call for you. From a man named Norman. He says he's been calling every Pokemon Center in this region looking for you."

"What! Really?" May asked. Nurse Joy nodded.

"He said it was urgent."

"Thank you Nurse Joy." May said, getting up. She had already finished all her pancakes. "I'll go speak to him."

"I'll come with you." Drew said, also getting up. May looked at him puzzled.

"Why?"

Drew shrugged his shoulders. "Just because." May rolled her eyes.

"You're excuses are getting worse."

"Coming from the girl who woke up snuggling-"

"Let's just go!" May said, walking fast. Drew walked behind her smiling.

Nurse Joy sighed. "What a pair of Luvdiscs." She said, before following. The nurse caught up to May and Drew and directed them to the video phone where May saw a familiar face.

"Dad!" she said rushing up to the small screen. "Hey! I missed you? How've you been? How's mom? How's Max?"

"They're both fine." Norman said smiling. He looked behind May and saw Drew.

"I see you've meet up with a friend." He said. May nodded. Blushing a little, she pulled Drew closer to the screen. "Dad, you remember Drew right?"

"Drew, Drew…" Norman said. "You mean that poor boy who was being attacked by fans when I visited you? The one who you talked about all the time when-"

"Yeah that one." May said cutting her dad off. Drew stifled a laugh.

"Well hello Drew! Are you traveling with May?" Norman asked, with a smile on his face.

"Y-yes sir." Drew said. Norman nodded.

"May told me you beat Ash once in a battle." Norman said. It was Drew's turn to nod. It had been a small battle, and he had won easily. But still, Ash was Ash.

"Then I can't imagine anyone better accompanying my little angel." Norman continued.

"D-Dad!" May yelled, embarrassed. Norman just chuckled. May turned her head from the screen indignantly. "W-why did you call anyway? Is everything all right?"

"Ah yes, about that May, it's about your Munchlax." May turned her head back.

"What about Munchlax? Is he okay? Nothing happened right?" May said, her voice filled with worry.

"No, no. Munchlax is fine." Norman assured her. "It's just, we ran out of those Pokeblocks that you make and, well, he's been eating more than you ate during that cake eating competition last year."

"Dad!" May yelled. Drew laughed.

"Cake eating competition?" Drew asked, May glared at him

"I didn't know it was a competition! I just saw free cake!"

"Sure you did."

"Shut up grass head!"

Norman chuckled from the screen. "Anyway May," he continued. "I was hoping you could send us that Pokeblock recipe before Munchlax evolves into a Snorlax out of happiness. Then it will be impossible to make him stop eating."

"O-of course." May said. "Let me just get my bag, the recipe should still be in there." Walking away from the screen, she shot Drew another glare before going back to the room. Drew watched her go.

"So Drew, you're traveling with May huh?" Norman asked.

Drew nodded. "Yes sir."

"And you're taking care of her right?"

"Yes sir."

"Good." Norman gave Drew a smile. "To tell you the truth, I've been worried about May for sometime. Being alone was never good for her, yet she was so stubborn about journeying alone."

"She can be stubborn." Drew agreed, running a hand through his hair. "But, she's found her own style."

"Yes, she did."

Some silenced ensured. Drew felt awkward just sitting here with May's dad, even if he was back at Hoenn.

"Drew." Norman suddenly said.

Drew straightened. "Yes sir?" he asked. Norman took a deep breath, before looking Drew straight in the eyes.

"Do you, do you like May?"

Drew tensed. How was he supposed to answer this question? "I-I-" he began.

"You don't need to tell me." Norman said. "I've seen the way you look at her."

Drew blushed. "If it bothers you sir I won't-"

"No, no that's not what I meant." Norman continued. "What I meant is, just don't hurt her and, well," Norman lowered his gaze. "Don't leave her. I'm too far away to comfort her. When she was traveling alone, she always had this sad look in her eyes. But, that spark of life seems to be back," he said looking up. "Thank you. You mean a lot to her. She talks about you whenever coordinating comes up. You and only you."

"Oh."

Norman nodded. He crossed his arms. "How old are you anyway?"

"Fourteen sir."

"Fourteen huh, that's when Caroline and I started dating." Drew's eyes widened. Caroline. Wasn't that May's-?

"Found it!" May called, running back. "Here it is Dad! I'll send it to you!"

"Thank you May." Norman said. As May sent the recipe, Drew began thinking. Did Norman, the Normal type gym leader, a person who he heard beat Ash, just give him permission to date his daughter?

"Thanks May." Norman said, after receiving the recipe. "No we don't have to worry about starving."

"Don't mention it. Happy to help."

"Well then, I best be going. Got some rowdy trainers who want to challenge me. This one trainer's a pain. He lost two times, yet he's still coming back. He should be back right around-"

"Norman! I want a rematch!" May and Drew heard a voice cry from the screen.

"That's him. Fine, fine Brendan." Norman called. Turning back to May and Drew, he sighed. "I don't remember eleven year olds being this annoy- I mean, stubborn. Well bye May! Oh, and Drew." He said looking at the coordinator. "Take care of May."

Drew nodded. "I will. I promise" Feeling happy with that answer, Norman gave a final good bye to May before leaving.

The screen switched off, leaving May and Drew sitting in silence. They sat there for a while, Drew thinking over what Norman said.

"Drew?"

"Hm?"

"About this morning-" May started again.

"I'll try to get a room with two beds next time."

"No, I meant, well," May said, her face growing red for what felt like (to her at least) the thousandth time that morning. "I didn't hate it."

"Didn't hate what?"

"Y'know."

"What?"

"Drew!"

"What?" Drew asked innocently, though a smirk was on his face.

"Whatever." May said, walking back to the cafeteria. "You haven't finished your breakfast right? Come on."

Smiling to himself, Drew caught up to her and hugged her tightly from behind.

"D-Drew?" May said, her blush getting worse.

"That," he said pulling back and tossing May genuine smile. "Was revenge for this morning May."

**Recently, I've watched some episodes of Pokemon with May and Drew and I, well, I hope this story displays them with their anime personalities. And yes, Brendan is from the game Pokemon Emerald, Sapphire, Ruby. Hope you liked this, and as always…..**

**COMMENT! (My dream is to get 20 reviews!)**


	7. Picture

**Here's the newest chapter in all its glory! **

**(Please tell me if their anime personalities in this fic are okay, it's really starting to worry me! Also is the writing okay? Am I going to fast? They've been traveling for about a month now and May's birthday chapter is still coming up. Are they too young. May is 13, Drew is 14. Are the contests moving too slow? Please tell me!)**

"Nice picture May."

May turned to face Drew. They had left the last town about two days ago and were now making their way to their next location. By their estimations, they would make it there by night, which left them with three days to train before the contest. May was positive she was going to win this contest. She had been planning her appeals and although she hadn't perfected them yet, she knew that they were going to be a hit.

"What picture?" May asked, confused. She didn't remember taking any pictures recently, what was Drew talking about?

Drew smirked and showed her what he had been looking at. May's eyes widened. Drew was holding a card, a card that May instantly recognized.

"Give that back!" May yelled, desperately lunging for the card that was in his hand. Drew just raised it above his head, his smirk growing.

"You're even clumsy in a photo huh?" Drew said.

What Drew had in his hands was the picture May had taken on her trip to La Rousse with Max, Ash, and Brock. The one where she had a freaked out expression, her arms were spread apart, and her eyes were wide. May had forgotten that she had left that card in her bag. Realizing that it must have fallen out, she made another desperate attempt to grab it.

"Drew!" May yelled again. "Just give it to me!"

"First you're going to have to reach." Drew said playfully, dangling the embarrassing photo above May's head. May jumped up to grab it but Drew stepped back. She fell to the ground. She looked up angrily.

"Drew!"

"Honestly May, this should be your new coordinator I.D. picture."

May got up, her cheeks red with anger and embarrassment. "I didn't know the picture was going to be taken! I just, just…"

"Freaked out when the camera flashed?"

"Yes! I mean, oh shut up grass head!" May yelled again. "If you were there, you would've gotten a bad picture too."

May knew this wasn't true though. If Drew was there, he would have gotten a perfect picture. Drew just chuckled.

"I live in La Rousse, remember June?"

Reaching into his back pocket, he pulled out a La Rousse I.D, similar to May's, but it said "Resident of La Rousse" on the top of the card. He handed it to May, lowering his arm, but still making sure that her card was behind his back, where she couldn't reach it.

May growled and took the card. As predicted, his picture was perfect. He had on a relaxed expression, his arms weren't at crazy angles, and he looked, well, he looked handsome.

_"Handsome? No. Good. I meant good."_ May thought to herself. Another thought then crossed her mind.

"But I thought you lived in…" May began. Hadn't Drew told her he lived in a town of flowers? Last time she checked, La Rousse was far from "flowery."

"I moved to Hoenn when I was five May. And if you were paying attention to what I told you about my childhood," Drew said, flicking his bangs. "You'd remember that Budew aren't native to Hoenn."

He was right May realized.

"Why did you move?" May asked, genuinely curious. He never talked about La Rousse before.

A flash of discomfort flashed in Drew's eyes. He hesitated for a moment before answering.

"My mom got a divorce with my dad." He said, looking away from May. May blinked.

"Oh. I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean…"

"It's okay." Drew said, waving his free hand as if he was shooing the topic away. "My dad wasn't around much. Anyway, my mom's remarried and now she's happy, end of story."

May nodded, but she knew from Drew's expressions and body language that it affected him more than he let on. To most people, Drew would've appeared fine, but May could see the smallest changes in him. The way he made his fists into a ball, the way he seemed to stand straighter, the way his eye's seemed to glare a little when he started talking more about his family. These were the small things May could notice. Drew wasn't open with his emotion and he tended to bottle up his feelings and, although May didn't know it, she was one of the few people who could actually read him.

"Is that really the end of the story?" May asked softly. Drew tensed.

"…Yes." He said in a firm tone, after some hesitation. He still refused to look at May though.

Silence then. May kept her gaze on Drew, an expression of worry on her face. She didn't mean to bring up any sad memories for him, she was just curious of why he moved. When he had told her of his childhood, he'd always say that his town had meadows of flowers and that his family was happy. He then always made the time skip to when he was beginning his journey as a coordinator. May never gave this much thought though. She tended to leave the years of her doing nothing but going to school and staying at home out of their conversations too. People didn't need to tell others what they did for their entire life, they just told them of happy, funny, or even scary moments they had when they were young. The fact that Drew's family got a divorce and he kept it hidden, showed her that he didn't want to talk about it.

"May? May? You're spacing out again!"

"Huh?" May said, blinking back to reality. "Oh, um, sorry. I was just…" Drew sighed.

"Look May, I'm fine, it happened a long time ago and it doesn't affect me anymore. It was just two people who fell in love, and then lost it." Drew said quickly. Too quickly. He didn't even notice he said….

"Lost love?" May asked, confused. Drew coughed.

"I-I mean, well, I mean." Drew struggled to correct himself, but in vain. The words were already out. He knew he was worrying May, he knew that she would try to make him feel better, and although it was sweet of her, everything was now in the past. The past was the past, and now the events around his parent's divorce didn't concern him.

**_"I never loved you."_**

Drew held his free hand went to his head. Why did that memory come up? What did his mom mean by that? If she never loved him, then why would she marry him?

"Drew?" May asked concerned.

"I-I just….after they….I just…."

"It must have been hard for you." May said quietly. "You and just your Pokemon. You had no one to talk to about it right?"

Drew remained still, but after what felt like a small eternity, he slowly nodded his head.

May took a deep breath, and closed the distance between herself and Drew. Reaching up slowly, she cupped the side of his head and turned it so that she was now looking into his eyes.

"You can tell me." May's voice was soft, but firm. Her cheeks were slightly red from touching Drew's cheek, but her eyes were unwavering.

Drew looked down at her. It was weird to do that. When she was ten and he eleven, they were always about the same height. Now, a mere three and a half years later, he was already taller than her, and she was well…becoming more ladylike.

"…It's because of them I stopped believing for a while.." Drew began.

"Believing in what?" May asked.

"….L-love." Drew said. "I-I stopped believing in love when I was little. I didn't believe two people could be together. I-I always saw it as impossible. I always thought…."

May nodded. "Go on," her eyes seemed to say.

"I never wanted to get hurt because of love. My mom, she, she said…" Drew's voice cracked a little as he recalled what his mom said to his dad that night.

**_"I never loved you."_**

"Why did she say that?" Drew mumbled quietly, almost talking to himself instead of May. "Why?"

"Say what?" May's gentle voice asked.

"Say, say that she didn't love dad."

May gasped. Didn't love? Had Drew's mom really said that? She remembered how broken her own mother looked when she thought her father didn't love her.

She looked at Drew. How far had this divorce affected him? How long had he been keeping his thoughts on the matter to himself? Did he have anyone to talk to about this? Was this why he never talked about his life in La Rousse?

May wished she could offer more assistance, but her mind went blank. What could she say? What could she do? _"How can I help him?"_ May thought to herself, her hand still pressed against Drew's cheek, her eyes still tracing his face.

"After that, I think I lost hope in everything." The word tumbled out of Drew's mouth. "Friendship, trust, and definitely love. I felt like, like nothing made sense. Everything was connected to love. I-I was confused and I-I…."

"You pushed yourself away." May finished. "You buried yourself in coordinating. You had no one but your Pokemon."

Drew slowly nodded. "I think I would've remained like that but…"

"Your battle with Solidad?"

"Yeah. She became my friend. She reopened my eyes."

"She saved you in a way."

"Yeah."

They stood there, gazing into the other's eyes. Sapphires and Emeralds. Slowly, Drew moved his own hand up to May's hand on his cheek. Grasping it gently he said,

"You saved me too."

May blinked. She saved him? How? When? What had she done?

Seeing the confusion in May's face, Drew added quickly. "I-I don't quite understand it myself, but watching you coordinating and watching you become more confident, I think that saves me too. So," he said, smiling. "Thank you."

"….You're welcome, I guess." May said shyly, still a little confused. She wasn't quite sure what she had done, but if it made Drew feel better, she was happy. Realizing how long her hand had been on his cheek, she pulled it out of Drew's hand and blushed, embarrassed.

"Sorry, I-I…" May began.

"It's okay."

"No, I'm sorry that….I mean, you didn't have to tell me."

"Didn't have to?" Drew said. "I wanted to tell you May. I don't know why myself, but I just wanted to."

They stood there, frozen in the forest. May looked away, yet she still felt Drew's gaze on her. Finally he spoke up.

"You know," Drew said, with a small smirk on his face. "I should've guessed you'd be clumsy even in a photo."

"Speaking of that," May growled softly, turning her head so that was once again looking at Drew. "Can I _please_ have that back?"

"Maybe later. " Drew said, retaking his I.D. from May and placing both cards in his pocket.

"Drew! Give it back!"

Drew just laughed, grabbed his stuff, and took off in a sprint. Yelling at him to stop, May soon followed in hot pursuit.

_"You saved me in more than one way May."_ Drew thought to himself as he ignored insults of "Grass head!" and "Mr. Coordinator!"

_"You're the one who taught me how to love again."_

"Drew!"

Drew kept on running, laughing. After a while, he smiled back at her, finally slowing down to a walk. May caught up to him. Both teens were breathless.

"Once….I get my breath back…you're so dead." May said panting. Drew just kept on smiling. He too was breathing heavily.

"We might as well walk the rest of the way."

Walking over to the breathless May, Drew reached out and took her hand and began to lead.

May instantly blushed at the contact. "W-why?" she muttered. They had held hands before in their journey, but it always made her heart race.

"This way I don't have to worry about you attacking me to get your card back." Drew said. "Also, just in case you space out again, I don't need to walk back to get you."

May's hand clenched around Drew's. "I do not space out." She answered.

Drew just laughed softly. "You do too. You're the definition of clumsy."

"Well you're the definition of arrogance."

"At least I'm not clumsy."

"Shut up Grasshead!"

They walked that way until they reached the town and May had to admit that the entire time, she felt like something inside her was dancing. She never held hands with Drew this long before. Their fingers, entwined, seem to be made for each other. May had been gazing quietly at their hands all this time. Slowly, her gaze moved up from their hands to Drew's face. He was starring forward as they walked, but May could see the expression of calm on his face. He seemed relaxed, yet there was a tiny smile on his face and if May squinted, she could make out a small blush on his cheeks.

_"At least he gets embarrassed too." _May thought. For some reason, the thought of both of their emotions being the same made something in her move faster.

"May? You're not so secretly looking at me again." Drew said, his eyes still looking in front of him. "Even though I'm handsome, why don't you look over there, we finally reached the next contest town."

May blushed and quickly diverted her gaze from Drew to their destination. The town was small, yet modern. She could make out advertisements for the next contest in it. Just seeing the posters and the banners that was marked "Pokemon Contest," made her feel more determined.

"Just watch Drew. " May said, her grip tightening around Drew's hand. "I'm going to win this next contest."

"Well I don't intend to lose." Drew said just as confidently. Giving her hand a squeeze, he let go.

The dancing in May's stomach seemed to stop and May couldn't help but feel sad that the tingling sensation had left her. Mentally sighing, she and Drew made their way into town, searching for the Pokemon Center.

Both coordinators stopped however when they saw a little girl, no older than a preschooler, trying to climb a tree over and over again, but failing each time. They looked at each other and in silent agreement walked over to the girl, who had just fallen again and was now beginning to cry.

"What's the matter?" May asked sweetly.

The little girl however, kept on crying, mumbling in a small voice something about "it being stuck in the tree." May looked up. It wasn't a big tree, but climbing trees had never her specialty. But still, this little girl must have lost something important. Taking a deep breath she reached up to grab the closet branch…

Only for Drew to beat her to it. He casually and coolly climbed the tree, grabbed something and jumped back down.

"Is this yours?" He asked the crying girl. Sniffling, the girl looked up.

"Yes!" she said, taking whatever had been in Drew's hand. "Thank you, thank you-" she cried before stopping suddenly. She gasped, staring wide eyed at the two coordinators. She looked at May, then at Drew, then back at May, then back at Drew.

"What's wrong?" May asked concerned. Was this little girl okay? Why had she reacted different when she looked at them?

May soon got her answer.

"A prince and a princess." The girl whispered. Louder she proclaimed, "You two, you're a prince and a princess! Like in my stories."

For some reason, this made May blush. "No, no I'm not a princess." She said quickly.

"Yes you are!" the girl said stubbornly. "You're a princess and he's your prince!"

May's face got redder. "Drew's not my prince, I mean he's just…" May began.

"You two are in love right? That's how the stories go! Are you going to get married?"

Even Drew couldn't help but blush when the girl said this. She continued on, saying that they were a prince and a princess, saying that they were in love, saying that they were nice like in the stories, saying that they would get married and-

"Kiss?!" May said, a noticeable blush on her cheeks. "No, I mean, we haven't even…" May stopped herself.

"Haven't even-?" the girl asked. Drew was also looking at May with questioning eyes. May's blush got worse.

" I mean, to be honest I haven't given it much thought." May said quickly. The girl crossed her arms. "What? Given what much thought?"

"Um, well..." May said nervously. She looked at Drew for assistance, only to see seriousness in Drew's eyes. She cocked her head. "Drew?" she said in a faint whisper.

_"Those words."_ Drew thought to himself. _"She used those words again."_

"Well then." The little girl said abruptly. "You two are a prince and a princess and that's final." She said, looking at them with a stubborn expression. "I hope you live happily ever after, just like in the stories." Smiling brightly, she gave both coordinators a hug, giving her thanks for getting her treasure out of the tree, before turning and running, disappearing into the crowd, leaving two blushing teens under the sky.

"Well that was…."

"Interesting."

"Yeah."

May and Drew shyly looked at each other, and then looked away. Taking a deep breath, Drew reached over and took May's hand again. May looked at him.

"W-what are you-?"

"Shhh." Drew said softly. He wasn't so sure of what he was going to do next, but something inside himself told him to do it. He knew it might seem strange, but right now he didn't care. May had listened to him and comforted him, even when he teased her. This was his way of thanks. Slowly, he raised her hand to his lips and gently kissed May's knuckles. Looking into May's sapphire blue eyes, he whispered to her ruby red face,

"You called me prince before. Allow me to return the favor, princess."

**Hoped you liked it! You guys are amazing! I asked for 20 reviews, I got almost 30! If this keeps up by the time I post the next, next chapter, the review count will be 50! Thank you so much! And thanks to everyone who reads this. Also thank you whoever left a comment correcting me. I actually had no idea Drew lived in La Rousse. I thought it was a fan created location like the last name "Maple" or "Hayden." Guess that shows how much I know. (heh) **

**Luv You! And as always….Review please! The next chapter will be the contest! Remember, Drew has two ribbons and May has one. Let's try to get over 30 reviews together!**


	8. Snow

**I think this is the longest chapter yet. 17 pages on a word Document! I hope you like it!**

"And here are the lucky eight coordinators who will be going on to the Contest battles!"

The screen went blank. May clasped her hands together. Closing her eyes, she silently chanted to herself.

"_Please, oh please, please, please! Let me be up there. Let me be up there. Let me-_"

"And here they are!"

May took a deep breath, and looked up, scanning the screen. The first face, the first lucky Coordinator who had made it to the next round, was…Drew. Of course it was Drew. Of course he made it to the battle round. Not only that, but he accumulated the highest score in Appeals. She couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed. _"Always one step ahead."_ May thought to herself, looking at Drew's picture. _"Not to mention always perfect."_ May sighed.

She then realized she hadn't been looking at any of the _other_ faces. She didn't even know if her own face was there! May quickly looked at the next picture. The next person who would be moving on to battles was….

Was her.

"Yes!" she yelled, energetically pumping her fist in the air. She turned to face her Pokemon, "We did it!"

Glaceon, who May had used in Appeals, responded with a happy "Glae~!" May grinned and bent down to hug her Pokemon.

Battles. If she could just get through battles she could win-

"Not bad June, not bad at all." A voice came from behind her, cutting off her train of thought. May froze. She knew who was behind her but…

_His hand was warm and his eyes were serious. What was he-?_

_Drew gently leaned down and kissed her hand. May felt an explosion of embarrassment wash though her. Why did he-?_

"Of course, don't expect me to go easy on you." Drew said. May could hear the smirk in his voice. After a pause he cocked his head. "May? Why aren't you looking at me-?"

"C-congratulations on making it to the battles." May said too quickly, her back still facing Drew. Her face had turned red.

Just the thought of what had happened a few days ago made her blush get worse. May didn't hate the kiss, she actually kind of liked it, but it had made something inside her beat faster. The thought of his soft lips on her hand, the way his eyes somehow twinkled in the-

May's face turned redder. She shook her head a little.

"L-lets both try our best!" she said, standing up. Her voice shook with nervousness. Hands fumbling, she reached for Glaceon's Pokeball. Almost dropping it, she returned Glaceon.

Drew opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by the loud speaker.

"Now here are the pairs for the battles! Remember, only one can win today! So everyone give it your all!"

Despite the monitor showing which Coordinator would be against the other, May could still feel Drew's eyes on her. Trying hard to ignore it and the blush on her face, May turned her attention back to the screen. She blinked.

On the far left was her picture. On the far right was Drew's.

_"So, we're both going to have to defeat all our opponents to face each other."_ May thought to herself. She couldn't help but feel relieved. Facing Drew right off the bat after she had been trying to keep her distance from him for several days made her feel uncomfortable. Not that she had been trying to purposely keep her distance from Drew, but they had both made a silent agreement that they would spend the few days they had before the Contest training.

That and every time May looked at Drew, the memory of the fairytale like kiss played in her mind.

"Looks like we won't face each other," Drew said, returning May's attention to the present. "Yet." He added.

May couldn't help but tense a little when she heard his voice. She prayed he wouldn't notice.

He did.

"Nervous already?" he asked.

"O-of course not!" May answred, trying to keep her voice steady.

"Then turn around and face me May. I don't like talking to your back, and I don't think you like talking to a wall."

May felt her blush get worse. Slowly, she turned around, trying to calm her nerves. She now faced him, but her gaze was at the floor. Drew sighed.

"May," he said, "I am not going to have a conversation with your bandana so please will you look up."

_Please_. That one word made the beating in her chest get worse. Drew was asking May in his own way to look at him. To face him while they were having a conversation. Taking a deep breath, May began to move her gaze up. Her eyes traveled from his shoes, to his legs, to his chest, and finally, to his-

"Now the contest battles will start! Please welcome to the stage our first two Coordinators!"

The echo of the cheering of the crowd caused May to drop her gaze back to Drew's shoes. She stood there in silence, still feeling Drew's eyes on her. Finally he spoke.

"May." He said patiently. May braced herself for Drew's words. He sighed.

"Didn't you just hear? You're battle is going to start without you."

May blinked.

"What!" she said, quickly turning back to the monitor. A boy, her opponent, was already making his way to the stage.

"Oh Arceus!" she yelled panicking.

Turning around swiftly, she ran to the door, trying not to make eye contact with Drew in the process.

This however caused her to miss the door entirely. Instead, May ran into the wall next to the door with a loud _thump._

"Oww." She said, clutching her head. Some Coordinators snickered at the brunette's clumsiness. May blushed a bright scarlet. Embarrassed, she turned around,

Only to be met by the eyes of Drew. Just the eye contact made something inside her move faster and her embarrassment about what she had just done get worse.

A little humiliated, May looked away from Drew's stare and quickly ran out the door and to the stage.

"Oh Arceus." May mumbled to herself as she ran, rubbing her forehead. "I really am the definition of clumsy." In her mind flashed the image of Drew staring at her.

"Oh why did I do that?" May whispered to herself. "Why?"

"Huh." Drew said. May had left too quickly for him to make a comment on her clumsiness or even from him to ask her if she was all right. He had noticed her acting strange, but he simply brushed it off as nervousness for the Contest. Now he wasn't so sure. She had done fine in her appeals, close to perfect even. But now, seeing her act as she did backstage, Drew decided it wasn't nervousness for the Contest, but nervousness about something else. But what? Sighing, he refaced the monitor. Waiting for May to appear on stage.

A few seconds later, May emerged from the other side of the stage. Smiling and waving energetically, her expression turned serious as she took out a Pokeball from her belt.

"Ready Coordinators? Go!"

"Blaziken take the stage!" May yelled.

"Go Weaville!" The Coordinator across from her sent out the clawed Pokemon.

Drew watched the battle, his arms crossed. May's Blaziken was doing a good job with its attacks, but her opponent's Weaville had the advantage of speed. His frowned a little as he watched Weaville attack Blaziken with an Icy Wind followed by a Quick Attack, costing May some points.

_"Come on May."_ Drew thought to himself. _"You better win this."_

"Now Blaziken!" He heard May yell from the monitor. "Fire Spin!"

Blaziken spun around, but rather then engulf Weaville in the Fire Spin, the fire engulfed Blaziken.

"Weaville Hone Claws then another Quick Attack!"

The Weaville's body shimmered brightly, performing Hone Claws. It then jumped up, preparing itself for a Quick Attack to finish Blaziken.

"Sky Uppercut!"

Bursting from the flames, Blaziken met Weaville with a sharp force, flinging the Pokemon from across the room. The fire exploded, dancing as it flew out around from Blaziken.

The five-minute buzzer for the battle then rang, signaling the end.

May held her breath. Did she make it? Did she do it?

"And with a beautiful attack of a Fire Spin and Sky Uppercut, May has won this battle!"

Breathing a sigh of relief, May smiled. Now _she_ was one step closer to the Contest ribbon. "We did it!' She cried to her Blaziken as he stood proudly on the stage. They had done it. One battle completed. One step closer to the Ribbon. This time, she was going to do it. She just knew it.

Still smiling, May gave a small bow before returning her Blaziken. Waving to the audience, May exited the stage.

"Good luck." She said as she passed the next Coordinator who would be battle. The boy just nodded, holding his Spheal in his arms.

"Well looks like you won May." A voice said as she walked into the locker room. May looked around.

Drew was standing, his back to the wall, his arms crossed, and his emerald eyes looking at her.

"Of course if I was battling I would have won much quicker." He said with a flick of his bangs.

"Really now." May said, glad that her voice had stopped shaking. Drew nodded. His gaze then narrowed.

"How's your head?" he asked suddenly. May blinked.

"Huh?"

"Your head." Drew repeated. "You crashed into the wall, remember?"

"Oh." May said, her hand going to her forehead. "It's fine." She said. "I guess I was just being clumsy again." She gave a weak chuckle. "Pretty embarrassing huh?"

"Come here, let me see."

Not waiting for an answer, Drew reached out a gently took May's wrist. Pulling her closer to him, her removed her hand from her forehead and examined the small bruise appearing.

"Clumsy, you can't even get through a door." He muttered. Reaching with his free hand, Drew gently rubbed the bruise.

May blushed. "Y-yeah." She said, quietly, stuttering slightly. Drew's eyes widened. Then he smirked.

"May actually agreeing with me? Entei you must have hit your head hard." He said, smirking a little. May glared at him.

"It was an accident!" May cried. "I just, just…."

"Missed the door?"

"It happens sometimes!"

"Really now, it never happened to me before."

"Shut up!"

"Maybe," Drew continued. "Maybe it doesn't happen to me because I tend to look where I'm going instead of at my feet. I also tend to pay attention during Contests to know when I have to be on stage."

May kept on glaring at him. Playfully, Drew slid his hand down from her forehead to her eyes, covering them.

"That's better. I don't like being glared at." He said.

"Drew! I can't see!"

"Well you couldn't see before. How else would you have crashed into that wall?"

May angrily pulled his hand off, a retort on her lips. She stopped short when she found herself looking at Drew, for what seemed to be the first time in a few days. Her two hands were now holding his hand. The two teenagers looked at each other, ignoring the battle that was being displayed on the monitor.

"You've been avoiding me." Drew finally said. Not a question, but a fact. May tensed a little.

"No I haven't." She half lied. "I've just been training. You've been training too haven't you?"

Drew nodded. "I have been. But even with training, you always come and bother me with something. This time, you didn't."

Leave it to Drew to see right through May. Sighing, May turned her head to look away from Drew.

"I've been-" she began before cutting herself off. "I mean, sorry. It's just…" May struggled to find words to describe it. Was the fact that Drew had kissed her hand really affecting her this much?

"No one ever…" she tried continuing. "No one ever…..And it was….And I didn't…and then the princess part….."

Drew struggled to put together what May was saying. Something about a princess. What was she mumbling about? Whatever it was, it couldn't be that-

Oh.

She was talking about the hand kiss.

"You're bothered over that?" Drew asked incredulously. May nodded, now returning her gaze to the floor. "It was…." She said, her voice trailing off. Drew could see the blush on her cheeks. _"Arceus," _he thought. _"She really is innocent."_

"It was the first time…" she mumbled. "That anyone ever…."

Drew couldn't help but sigh. "You're acting like it was your first kiss May."

"Wasn't it?" May asked. Drew sighed again.

"No May," Drew said, feeling a little awkward. "A first kiss is…well…for one thing, it's done on the lips."

"I know!" May snapped, looking back at Drew. "I just…it's the first time anyone…like _kissed _me. I mean. Even if it wasn't on the lips, it was still on a part of my body! I just, I mean…. Oh why in Entei's sake am I talking to you about this!" May said exasperated. Drew smiled at May's worked up self.

"Maybe because I'm the only one you _can_ talk to about this." He answered.

Darn, he got her there.

May took a deep breath. "I-" she began. She was cut off when one of Drew's fingers pressed against her lips. It lingered there, soft against her lips. May looked into Drew's face, his eyes capturing her again.

"There," he said. "Now we're even." He glanced over at the monitor. "Looks like it's my battle. See you."

Pulling away, he exited the locker room. Unlike May, he did not hit the wall.

May gently touched her lips, lingering at the spot Drew's finger had been.

"I didn't dislike it." She muttered to herself. Shaking her head, she turned her attention to the monitor, waiting for Drew to come out. He emerged, and with a hair flick sent a cheer through the crowd that May could hear even from the locker room. She watched as he reached for his Pokeball, and, throwing it up, watched as he began to battle. She couldn't help but gasp a little. Drew's battles were always incredible to watch. Roserade, under the careful guidance of Drew, would make every attack look like an appeal. Every spin turned into a twister of petals, every jump would look like she was flying.

It was no surprise that with Drew's grace and coordination that he won his battle quickly by taking out the opposing Pokemon. May watched as he returned Roserade.

"And that wraps up these battles! Please say hello to the lucky four who will be moving on to the semi-finals!"

May stared at the screen. Like the first battle, she and Drew would be competing against different Coordinators. If all went well for both of them, they would battle each other at the finals.

"Just a little long huh?" Drew said, appearing next to May. Retaking his position next to her, as if nothing had happened, he looked at her.

"Yeah." May agreed. "Just a little longer until I get my next Ribbon."

"You mean until I get my next Ribbon." Drew corrected.

"Don't get cocky Drew." May said harshly, though her eyes were playful. "I intend to win."

"Well that makes two of us." Drew glanced at the monitor. Pausing a little, he nodded a little towards the monitor. "You're up May. Try not to lose"

"Fine." She said, pushing herself off the wall. "See you later." Drew smirked as he watched her leave.

"I'm glad you went through the door!" He called after her. May blushed.

"Shut up Grass head!" she yelled back.

The next battle went off without a hitch. Though her opponent was talented, he was focusing on trying to K.O. May's Pokemon rather then try to showcase his own Pokemon's beauty. Using this to her advantage, May's attack were quick and profession compared to the other. Her victory was claimed because of her appeal during the battle, not her power.

"Good luck." May said to Drew as she re-entered the locker room. Drew just flicked his bangs.

"See you soon." He answered.

May watched him walk out, and then turned her attention to the monitor. She watched as Drew walked out onto the stage and reach for his Pokeball. She saw his opponent do the same.

"Ready Coordinators? Go!"

"Roserade now!"

"Spheal assistance needed!"

May's eyes widened. So the boy with the Spheal had made it past his own battles too. She looked at the Spheal. She had to admit, it was a very cute Pokemon. Small and round and-

"Spheal! Blizzard!"

The "cute" Spheal unleashed a breath of snow and ice that headed straight towards Roserade. The snow came rapidly, about to freeze Roserade when-

"Stun Spore then Magical Leaf!"

Roserade countered the snow with a cloud of paralyzing powder, causing the snow and electric to mix, creating a shower of light. Points decreased on Drew's opponent. May couldn't help but smile.

"Come on Drew." She said softly.

Leaves spun and attacked Spheal as Drew's Roserade used Magical Leaf, causing more points to be lost. May could see the uneasiness in Drew's opponent eyes.

"Spheal use Hail!"

Chunks of ice rained down on Roserade, damaging her. Drew's point meter decreased a little.

Giving a grin, Drew's opponent yelled out another attack. "Ice Ball!"

"Roserade dodge it and charge up a Solarbeam!" Drew replied.

Roserade nimbly jumped out of the way of the first Ice Ball. She spun gracefully in the air, dodging the second and third. Her Solarbeam was charged by the time she had dodged the forth. Both of the Coordinators scores had decreased a little, Drew's for not making an immediate attack and his opponent for not hitting Roserade. The Spheal was now preparing for the most powerful Ice Ball. Letting a cry, it released the fifth Ice Ball.

"Now Roserade!"

The Solarbeam obliterated the Ice Ball and hit Spheal head on. Points were lost as the Solarbeam filled the stage with light, melting the falling hail and producing a shimmering rainbow over mist in the air.

"Beautiful." May murmured. She looked at the time. Thirty seconds, and Drew was in the lead.

"Roserade Petal Dance!"

Pink petals flew across the stage, wrapping around Spheal.

Twenty seconds.

"Spheal!" The Coordinator yelled. "Use-!"

Fifteen seconds.

"Roserade one more time! Magical Leaf!"

Ten seconds.

"Spheal! Use Sheer Cold!"

A collective gasp was heard from the locker room. May looked at the screen in horror.

Five seconds.

"Please." May begged. "Please Drew!"

Spheal's body began to glow. Roserade's Magical Leaf honed in on Spheal. Crying out, Spheal unleashed the full blast of Sheer Cold.

Roserade's Magical Leaf was swept away as the chilling blizzard shards shot past it. Sheer Cold collided with Roserade head on.

May closed her eyes. She listened to the echoing bell of the buzzer.

"And time is up!"

May carefully opened one eye. She gasped and opened both eyes.

Roserade was knocked out.

"No." she muttered. "No way."

The Coordinators in the locker room gasped. Some even booed. Though other moves that could immediately knock a Pokemon out had been banned from Contests, Sheer Cold had never actually been banned. But they all knew that if Sheer Cold hit the opponent, it was an automatic win for the user of it.

"With a turn around at the end, congratulations to-"

May couldn't listen anymore. She quickly ran out of the locker room.

"Drew!" she cried. "Drew!"

Several people looked at her as she ran past them, but she didn't care. Running to the entrance of the stage, she watched as Drew shook hands with his opponent, then swiftly walk towards her. His hands were in his pocket and his gaze was on the floor. He would've walked past May if she didn't grab his arm.

"Drew." She said.

Drew didn't look at her. His gaze was still on the floor.

"Drew," May said again. "He shouldn't have won. Sheer Cold…you can't…it's just not…fair." She said, whispering the last part.

They stood there in silence for a few minutes. Drew wasn't looking at her and May's hand was still around his arm. May's hand shook violently around Drew's arm. She didn't know why. Was she upset? Scared that she would have to face a different opponent? Worried about Drew?

The silence was unbearable.

"Drew." May said again. "I-" she stopped short when she noticed something. She then began to giggle. Drew finally looked up, with a puzzled expression on his face.

"What?" he finally asked. May laughed.

"There's snow in your hair." She said. Reaching up with her other hand, May leaned in and gently brushed the snow off of Drew's green hair. Some of the snow had melted, leaving parts of his hair wet and a darkened shade of green.

"There!" she said, brushing the last bit of snow off. "All clean!" She leaned back, smiling.

Drew smiled too. "Thanks."

"No problem."

They stayed silent a little longer, but this time they were looking at each other. The silence was comfortable. May could tell by Drew's body language that he was upset that he lost. His eyes though were still soft, as if he accepted the loss and was now going to learn from it. Drew took a deep breath.

"May." He said. "Win that Ribbon."

May nodded. "I will."

Drew slowly brought his own hand to May's hand resting on his arm. Resting it on top of it, he said, "I know you can do this." Giving her hand a tight squeeze, he ruffled May's hair before walking past her, back to the locker room. May watched him go, her hand falling to her side. Her hands clenched

"I'll win this Drew!" She yelled after him. "Just watch me!"

She took a deep breath and waited for her cue to go on stage.

"And now here we are at the finals! Exiting through here is May of Petalburg!"

Walking out into the stage, May waved at the spectators. She looked across at her opponent. The one with the Spheal.

"Ready? Start!"

"Blaziken take the stage!"

"Spheal go!"

May breathed in. She was going to do this, she was. She was going to win this ribbon.

No matter what.

"Blaziken Fire Spin!"

"Spheal Blizzard!"

May hardly knew what was going on and what she was doing. All she knew was that for every ice move, there was a fire move to stop it. For every attack, she countered it. Her opponent, obviously cocky after his win against Drew, was now randomly calling attacks with no incentive. This made May's job easier. As flames danced and twirled and as each attack connected with the Spheal, her opponent's points went down.

_"I'll win this" _May thought to herself_. _

_"For…us."_

"Spheal Ice Ball!"

"Blaziken! Blaze Kick all the Ice Balls!"

The Ice Ball shattered as Blaziken kicked it with a Blaze Kicks. All five of the Ice Balls were destroyed this way.

May glanced at the clock. Twenty seconds.

"Now Blaziken Overheat!

"Spheal Sheer Cold!"

Fifteen seconds.

Blaziken's body turned red. Spheal's body turned blue.

Ten seconds.

Blaziken leaned his head back. Spheal gave out a cry.

Five seconds.

Blaziken shot a white and red flame out of his mouth, spiraling towards Spheal.

Three seconds.

Spheal's body color began to fade. May's eyes widened.

The Sheer Cold had failed.

One second.

Overheat, at its most powerful, engulfed Spheal in flames.

The buzzer exploded with sound.

"And that's it folks!"

May let out the breath she had been holding and stared out.

Blaziken stood with confidence, looking over a knocked out Spheal.

"With an amazing Overheat, May's the winner!"

"Yes!" May cried. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" She ran over and gave Blaziken a big hug. She smiled and walked with Blaziken to the judges' table.

"You gave out a wonderful performance." Nurse Joy said. 'On behalf of all of us, please accept this."

May took the Contest Ribbon. Clutching it to her chest, she looked into the Nurse Joy's eyes.

"Thank you!" She cried. "Thank you."

She had done it. She had done it!

Giving a bow to the audience, May twirled and lifted her newest Ribbon high up. The Crowd exploded with applause. Blaziken grunted in happiness.

_"I did it" _May thought to herself.

_"I won."_

Bowing and blowing kisses, May smiled at everyone in the audience. Giving one final bow, May walked slowly out of the stage. Once exited, she gave Blaziken a final hug before returning the exhausted Pokemon back to its Pokeball.

"Great job!"

"Nicely done!"

"You sure showed him!"

Complements from other Coordinators was given to her as she made her way back to the locker room. She entered, and then frowned. No one was there.

"Drew?" she called out, confused.

"Hey."

May jumped, almost tripping backwards as Drew's voice came from behind her. _Almost._

Drew's hand reached out and pulled her before she fell over. He pulled her quickly and the next thing May knew…

Her body now was leaning against Drew's.

May blushed and began to pull away when she felt arms embrace her.

"You did it." Drew said.

"Y-yeah." May answered. "I did."

Putting his hands on her shoulders, Drew pulled back and looked at May. "Congratulations. You're one step closer to beating me." Drew said smugly. Then he smiled.

"You did good." He said, his eyes warm. May gasped.

"Did you just, complement me?" May asked shocked. Drew sighed.

"And here I thought you'd be more surprised with your victory hug."

"Well I was surprised by that too!" May said, blushing. Drew smirked.

"You didn't like it?" He asked innocently.

"No, I didn't say that! I mean I liked it…" May began. She then caught Drew's eyes. His smirk widened.

"So you like my hugs?"

"Yeah. I mean.. well…S-shut up Grass Head!"

Drew just laughed. May scowled. She pushed Drew away, frowning.

"Why do you have to make everything so difficult?" She asked frustrated.

Drew just shrugged. "You're the one who does most of the talking." He answered back. Turning around, he began to exit. May stood there for a few seconds before shaking her head.

"Wait up!"

Catching up to Drew, they walked in silence until they exited the Contest Hall. Once outside, Drew suddenly stopped walking. May however, crashed into his back.

"Hey!" she yelled. Drew just turned around.

"Yes clumsy?" he said smirking.

"Stop it Drew!"

"That's exactly what I did. I just stopped."

"I didn't mean that! I swear! You are so, so…"

"Talented?"

"No! Well, I mean yes, but…Oh stop it!" May yelled again. Drew just shook his head.

"May, May, May." He said. "When are you just going to admit that you like me."

The words caught Drew off guard. He had said it without really thinking. He blushed a little. But not as much as May. Her face immediately turned red.

"L-like y-you!" she stuttered. "I don't! I mean I do. But not in _that_ way. I mean I could like you in that way too but…I mean, we just, I just, and we're…I'm not saying liking you is bad." She said quickly, her face red. Drew watched her in amusement. "I'm saying, well, liking you wouldn't be bad! I mean you're arrogant and overconfident, but that's just you. You're also sweet and supportive and you're great at Coordinating and you're handsome. But that doesn't mean I like you in that way! You just have qualities that I would like and I do like but I don't…"

May rambled, but she only felt like she was making it worse. She could tell by the way she was talking that she was saying what was on her mind with no filter, and that went along the lines of what she liked about Drew.

"I-I mean!" she tried again, trying to correct herself.

"Save it May." Drew said. He was blushing too. But then he smirked. "I didn't know you liked so much about me."

"Of course I do!" May yelled. She then slapped her hand over her mouth. "I-I mean," she said, removing her hand. "To-"

"To be honest, you haven't given it much thought." Drew finished. May's eyes widened.

"How did you-?"

Drew chuckled. Throwing something towards May, he said.

"That's my secret."

May caught what he had thrown at her. A single red rose. She smiled at it.

"For Glaceon or for Blaziken?" she asked. Drew smiled.

"No." he answered. "This time, it's for clumsy May."

May felt a warm feeling rush through her body as she processed what Drew said. This rose was for her.

"Come on." He said. "I'll pay for dinner."

Taking May's hand and lacing his fingers between hers, he lead May off into the town.

"What do you want to eat?"

"Ramen." May answered. Drew chuckled.

"Of course. You love ramen." Drew said, shooting May a knowing glance.

"What's that supposed to mean?" May exclaimed.

"Nothing, I'm just saying you _love _ramen."

"Are you making fun of me?"

"Of course not." Drew said sarcastically.

"Drew!"

"Yes?" Drew asked innocently. May sighed.

"You're impossible you know that?" She said in a soft whisper.

"And that's," Drew said, stopping and looking into May's sapphire blue eyes. "Is why you like me."

**I felt like there wasn't many love moments in this chapter. But at the same time, I felt like there was. I won't abandon this, and I'll try to update at least once a week. I love you all. You gave me 35 Reviews! Thank you! Also, 1,000 people read this story. Thanks! Please Review if you liked this chapter. Thank you for reading.**

**Ummmm, I wanted to say more, but I don't know what to say. Oh Yeah! Please spread the May and Drew love while I write their painfully slow, yet adorable, love story in this fic. Review and Love! **

**(On a side note, Vocaloid IA's A Tale of Six trillion Years and a night is a good song to listen to. By the way, I like vocaloid.)**


	9. Fall

**Here we are, a chapter! I love writing this fanfiction! And…I love you guys! Please enjoy!**

"Drew? Drew?"

May giggled when she heard only a low grunt in response. After proudly taking her Contest Ribbon and spending some time relaxing, she and Drew had left, making their way back onto the road to their next destination. The next Contest would be in two weeks and it would take at least one week before the two made it to the town. Not that May was complaining though. Outside, the air was crisp and clean. The sun shone brightly, illuminating the small dew on the grass. It reminded May a little of Drew's Appeal. She remembered how Roserade had used Solarbeam and the entire stage had glowed.

_"Getting his inspiration for beauty from beauty. How Drew-like."_ May thought to herself as she watched said boy sleep.

They had walked for two days through the forest landscape, sleeping during the night. At least, May slept during the night. Drew would always pretend to go to sleep, only to get up after he heard May's deep breaths and practice his Appeals. When they first began traveling together, May would always watch in awe as Drew's Pokemon practiced. She was amazed at the creativeness and the perfection that Drew's Pokemon showed. Everything that the his Pokemon did was perfect and elegant.

This made May self-concious about her own Appeal practice. The more she watched Drew, the more worried she became for Contests. How could she compete with such perfection? Compared to him, her own Appeals felt sloppy and uncoordinated. She would watch, then feel horribly unprofessional when she practiced her own Appeal. This only made her worry more. She worried about the Contests, and if she would even make it to the battle. Her worrying was soon evident even in her practice, and to Drew. He noticed her hesitance to practice, and teased her about. He grew worried though when she stopped arguing with him about it. Realizing it was because his own practice was intimidating to her, Drew immediately stopped practicing during the day and began to only work at night, when May was asleep.

This however led Drew to be more tired in the morning. In fact, during their breaks from walking, Drew would often take refuge under the shade of a tree and sleep.

May giggled some more as she watched Drew sleep. He looked so peaceful when he slept. A little like an angel in fact. A green haired angel. A handsome green haired angel.

May brushed some stray hair off his face. His hair was soft to the touch. May smiled at him.

She knew about his midnight practices, and she also knew that she was the cause of it. She wanted to say something about it, how she didn't want Drew to sacrifice a good night's rest by practicing at night, but she didn't know how to work it into their conversations. Also…

It was so sweet of him to care about her like that. Drew had silently given May the benefit of morning practices. And,

She didn't know how to thank him.

A gentle breeze blew across the forest, rustling the leaves and causing the strand of hair May had just brushed from Drew's face to fall back to its original position. May raised her hand to brush it away again, this time leaning in closer. Something inside her moved faster. Her hand paused.

She didn't know if it was because of the warm heat of the day, or if it was because of her own emotions stirring, but for some reason,

May felt like leaning in and kissing Drew's sleeping face.

She didn't know why she felt like doing it. Her hand remained frozen as the thought passed by May's mind. Blushing, she pulled herself back and sat crossed legged in front of Drew.

She didn't know why she felt like kissing Drew in that moment. Maybe because he looked so innocent sleeping like that. Maybe because she knew he wouldn't know about. Maybe it was her own teenage hormones trying to tell her something her stubborn brain wouldn't accept. Maybe…

May shook her head. No, kissing Drew would be a bad idea. A horrible idea. In fact, anything that involved being that intimate with Drew was a bad idea. Not counting the hugs, or the hand kisses, or the time they shared that bed….

May's face burned as she remembered all the moments she spent with Drew. No, kissing him would _definitely_ be a horrible idea.

Pushing her emotions (and her blush) down, May turned away from Drew's sleeping form. She placed a hand on one of her cheeks.

Hot. She was hot. Burning even. She fanned herself a little. Her blushes always made her hot. And Drew always made her blush.

She didn't want to wake Drew up, but they would have to keep on moving if they wanted to sleep on beds tonight, rather than sleeping bags.

Slowly she edged herself back closer to Drew. She raised her hand to shake him, and then stopped.

She couldn't do it. He looked too peaceful. She didn't want to wake him up. Also, wasn't it kind of her fault he was sleeping late?

"At least he's quiet when he's sleeping." May said to herself. An idea then came into her head. She blushed, but came closer to Drew.

"You did it once before May." She told herself.

Slowly bringing herself up to the tree trunk, May grasped both of Drew's shoulders and slowly eased him down. After a few seconds, Drew was peacefully sleeping on May's lap. She stroked his hair.

"Drew." May mumbled to the sleeping boy. "Your hair's soft."

She sat there for a while, watching the white clouds float in the blue sky. She hummed softly to herself, her hands still brushing Drew's green hair. The peacefulness of the day seemed everlasting. Pokemon scurried around in the forest and a few flew in the air, but nothing bothered the two resting Coordinators.

"Drew." May said again. "I know you're asleep but," she took a deep breath.

"But…I really love traveling with you." Her cheeks blushed when she said the words, but she continued.

"I can't say this to you when you're awake, but….when I'm around you, everything seems clearer. And when I'm with you….I feel so happy. A different kind of happy though. I can't describe it, but it's…warm." She added.

"Drew, I hope we can travel like this for a long time. Just the two of us. I hope-"

"I never pegged you for the selfish type May."

May stopped what she was doing. She looked down into her lap. Drew's emerald green eyes were looking up at her. She blushed.

"D-Drew! How long have you been awake?" May demanded, her cheeks red. Drew smirked at her and then pulled himself up.

"Ever since you started talking. You're not very good at whispering." Drew said. His smirk grew. "So, you like spending time with me. There sure are a lot of things you like about me May."

May blushed deepened. "You were supposed to be asleep." Was all she could say.

Drew's smirk turned into a smile. "Well, there are things I like about you." He said. May blinked.

He liked her too?

Not "liked" her in that type of way, but "liked" her in a friendship type of way, May told herself quickly.

"What do you like about me?' May asked curious. Drew flicked his bangs.

"Just because you confess what you like about me doesn't mean I have to do the same for you."

"Drew!"

Drew kept smiling. He looked into May's eyes. "Just keep being you." He said. "And try not to change."

Saying that, Drew rose and stretched. "Come on clumsy we better start walking again." He looked down at where May was still seated on the grass.

"Just keep being me." May mumbled to herself. Drew sighed. He squatted down and gently tapped May on her head.

"It doesn't require that much thinking March." He said. "Just keep doing what you do best and well…. never give up."

"Never give-" May blinked again. "Hey! My name is May!" She yelled. Angrily she pushed Drew and because of his stance, he fell down. Unfortunately, so did May.

"My name's May got it? It's May!" May continued, not noticing the awkward position they were now in. "It's-!"

"May." Drew whispered

May stopped herself. Drew's eyes were looking into hers. His body was pressed against hers. She could feel his warmth. They were close. Very close. May blushed. When did she, How did she-

Get on top of Drew?

The two remained like that, not daring to move. May with her hands placed on both sides Drew's head and her face close to his, and Drew with his body trapped under May's lightweight. Their legs were tangled, their breaths were synchronized, their chests were touching,their hearts were beating, their faces red.

Drew's breath tickled her face. Frozen, May could only look into his bright emerald eyes. The sudden desire to kiss him washed over her again. But this time, May thought…

Drew wanted to do it too.

"May." Drew repeated. He struggled to say something, but nothing came out. All he could do was look at May. Just look at her.

"I-I…" May began. But like Drew, her words died and disappeared.

Time seemed to stand still for the two. Nothing around them mattered. All that they were aware of was each other. Together, and alone. Uncomfortable yet comfortable.

Hardly aware of what she was doing, May slowly brought her face closer to Drew's. She hovered over his for a second.

"I-I…" she repeated. She stopped herself, face inches from Drew's.

Both teens seemed to expect what would happen next. Both seemed to know. Yet…

"Not yet."

Drew's words came out in a whisper, but it was loud and clear to May.

"Not yet May. Not yet."

May blinked. Her mind snapped back to reality. She blinked again. Her blush deepened.

"Aah!" she yelled. She pulled herself and scooted herself away from Drew.

"I-I, mean," she began. "W-what? Why?" Words tumbled out her mouth, and she didn't care that they didn't made sense.

She already could have died out of sheer embarrassment. Out of sheer mortification.

Face blushing a deep maroon, May turned her head so that she was no longer looking into Drew's eyes. It was those eyes that had trapped her. His eyes had held her, preventing her from initially getting off of him. Those eyes hypnotized her. No, more than that….

He hypnotized her.

"I-I, um," May continued. She wracked her brain and tried to rememeber what they had been talking about before the…

Even that unfinished thought made May blush worsen.

Drew had lowered his head and now his face had become hidden by his bangs. He was silent. His silence made May worried and she soon stopped rambling. She turned her head back to him.

"D-Drew?" she asked, holding her breath a little.

More silence.

May silently prayed Drew would say something. Anything. She didn't like how she couldn't reach him. She didn't like it when he was quiet.

Finally, Drew spoke.

"Maybe we should travel separately."

His words hung heavy in the air. May gasped, bringing her hands to her mouth. Tears filled her eyes. Those words seemed to cut into her.

"W-why?" she chocked out, her words stiff.

"Because," Drew said, not looking at her, "because, I'm making you uncomfortable, aren't I?"

May's eyes widened. "No you're not!" She screamed at him. Drew looked up, confused and a little shocked at her outburst. May continued.

"Didn't I tell you I felt comfortable around you? Don't just use what happened right now as an excuse for us to separate! Drew I-I," she said, her tears building up. "I want to stay with you! I want to still travel you! It's been so much fun, and I-I…" May's voice broke a little as a few tears rolled down her face.

"I don't want to lose you again." May cried. "I never knew when I was going to see you! I was so lonely! I was just too stubborn to admit it." She said. "When I was traveling I-I hated it! I-I wanted a-a companion! B-but everyone kept saying how strong I was and I felt like I was disappointing them!" More tears fell down May's face. May sobbed.

It was the first time she was admitting how she felt when she was traveling alone. Drew's eyes widened when he listened to her. He understood.

She was afraid of being alone. Just like he was afraid of the storms, she was afraid of being alone.

May continued. "I-I was stupid!" she cried. "I-I should've just asked to travel with you before. B-but every time I saw you, y-you were always so s-strong. I-I thought I should be like you! I thought I should be strong too, b-but..."

Drew slowly edged closer to May. She was still crying, hiccupping as more and more tears fell down her cheeks. Carefully, Drew put his arm around her shoulders.

May buried her face in Drew's chest

"P-please Drew," May whimpered. "Don't leave me. I-I don't want to be alone a-again."

Drew's hold around her tightened.

"I won't." Drew said. "I promise."

He kept his arm around her as her sobs slowly turned into quiet whimpers. The sky was still blue, yet scatters of red seemed to illuminate its horizon. May and Drew sat there until all the tears washed out of May.

"D-Drew?" May spoke up, pulling away from Drew's chest. She blushed when she saw how his shirt pockets were now damp.

"Yeah?"

"I-I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For keeping you up at night, a-and for," May turned a little and pulled her knees to her chest. "For being so weak." She mumbled into her legs.

"You're not weak May." Drew said bluntly. "Never was." The way Drew said it was assertive, like that was the end of the conversation.

"B-but…"

"May, anyone I call my rival has got to be a strong Coordinator. No, a strong person. May, you are strong."

May blushed. "T-thank you."

"And anyway," Drew continued. "I like practicing at night, make me think clearer."

May's eyes widened. "You knew that I knew?" she asked. Drew smirked.

"You're not exactly what I call a quiet girl May." He said.

May glared at him indignantly. "Like you're any better."

"Well I was quiet enough that you kept on sleeping when-"

"R-right okay." May said, cutting him off. Her blush was now back. Drew laughed.

"Gosh May your face is all-" Drew was cut off again. Only this time, it was because of May's small scream. She buried her face in her hands.

"I know it's all puffy!" May's muffled voice said. "Just don't look!"

"But May…"

"Don't look!"

"You're going to crash into something if you cover you're eyes like that."

"I don't care!" May said indignantly.

Drew sighed. "Suit yourself." He said, standing up. He pulled May up by her elbow. Her face was still buried in her hands. "But you're probably crash into something."

"Don't care."

"Just warning you."

May shook her head, and took a step. Only to crash into something. Drew had stretched out his arm in front of her and the brunette had walked into it.

May pulled her hands from her face. "Drew!" she yelled. "That wasn't funny!"

Drew however was laughing. "Honestly what did you expect May?" Drew said. "Me to just warn you?"

May puffed her cheeks annoyed. Then remembering her face, she brought her hands back to it again.

"Don't," Drew said smiling, taking one of her hands. "I like seeing your face better. It's," he added, looking away. "…. Prettier."

May blushed. "Okay."

Drew cleared his throat. "We should probably get moving."

"Yeah."

"You ready?"

May nodded.

They began to walk again, hand in hand. May smiled. She and Drew were walking, together.

The warm feeling filled her stomach again.

"So," Drew said. "You really have fallen for me May." He said, giving her his best smirk. His eyes twinkled mischievously. "Literally."

May's face turned red. "T-that was an accident!" May yelled. "I was just being-"

"Clumsy?" Drew finished. May pouted.

"Maybe." She said, a little cross. Drew laughed.

"Honestly, your clumsiness never ceases to amaze me."

"Shut up!"

Drew smiled. "I'm glad," he suddenly added, "that we can always go back to ourselves after something like…that." He said, blushing. The situation had embarrassed him greatly too, but he had also enjoyed their close contact.

May looked at him with a curious expression. It then softened to that of a smile. "Yeah." She agreed. "I guess that's what makes us great-" she stopped herself.

The word "friends" didn't seem to apply to them anymore. It felt like there was something there that made them not friends. They were still friends, but it felt….

It felt like something more.

"Great-?" Drew asked. He had been waiting for her answer.

"Great…. friends." May finished, though her uneasiness about the word was evident on her face and her hesitation to say it.

Drew nodded. May was still too shy to admit it, but he knew that she felt it too. He knew that she also had…. those feelings.

"Drew?"

"Hm?"

"You're really not bothered by staying up late? Because I-"

"May seriously, its fine."

"Really?"

"Really."

May breathed a sigh of relief, and then stopped. "Just on some nights," she said. "On some nights, please just sleep early and practice in the morning with me."

Drew's eyes widened. "You'd be okay with that?" he asked. May nodded.

"I hate being worried about you." She whispered. Drew smiled.

"Thank you."

"I'm the one who should be thanking you."

"Okay then."

"Drew!"

Drew laughed. Pulling May's hand, he began to run a little. His smile warmed May's heart.

Her heart?

May watched Drew's face. His features were bright, his smile happy, his face handsome, and his eyes shining.

Yes, her heart.

May remembered how protective his body felt when she fell on him. She remembered how he tensed, but the relaxed. She remembered his heartbeat, pulsing and beating. She remembered how alluring his sent was, and how warm he was. She'd never admit it to him but,

She wouldn't mind falling on him again.

And in that moment, it was as if the clouds had been blown away. May looked at Drew as they ran. Suddenly her mind felt sharp and clear. Everything made sense. She finally understood.

She was in love with Drew.

**Yay! May finally admitted it to herself! Took her long enough ;)**

**Thank you so much for the happy reviews you've all been giving me! I'm glad so many of you liked the contest, and I'm glad that I now have 46 reviews! 4 more till 50! 50! Isn't that amazing!**

**As you might have guessed, I try to update this troy every week by Wed. the latest. School's been fun...that's all.**

**Please Review! I love you all! Thank you for all support I've been getting! A special shout out to Contestshipper16 who always has faith in my stories. She's my first friend on Fanfiction and I just don't know how to thank her enough!**

**Thank you! Review! And I love you! I also promise that May's birthday is coming up! Maybe next chapter, maybe next next chapter! But definitely soon!**


	10. Fork

**New Chapter! Is the writing okay? Is it getting better? Worse? Was this chapter written fine? I hope it was. Please somebody tell me!**

"To be honest, I have given it much thought." May said to herself quietly.

Yes she had. Even if it wasn't consciously.

He had been in her mind before they began traveling together and now…

She was in love with him.

She had always blushed at the assumptions of any romantic relationship they could have, but brushed them off as grown ups making fun of kids.

But now….

May had fallen in love. She definitely had.

"May? May?"

May blinked. Her eyes slowly refocusing back to reality.

Drew sat in front of her, waving his hand in front of her face.

"You spaced out there a long time," he said. "Are you okay?"

May blushed a little. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine Drew." She answered. "I was just…thinking." She laughed nervously.

Drew frowned. "Are you sure? You look kind of…pale."

May shook her head violently. "No I'm fine! I'm fine! Don't worry about me!" May said quickly. She stood up, only to wobble uncomfortably and almost fall back to the ground. Almost.

Drew managed to catch her before she did. His arms supported her as she leaned on them for balance. His frown deepened.

"May," he said. "I don't think you're okay."

"O-of course I am!" May said indignantly. She paused before she continued as she realized Drew was holding her. His arms felt firm against her back and she felt her cheeks heat up as she realized this. She pushed herself out of Drew's support and turned around to face him. Her eyes met his eyes, his green emeralds filled with concern.

"We can rest now if you like." He said quietly. "We've been walking for a while, and if you have a cold or something, I wouldn't want to put pressure on you."

May opened her mouth to answer, and then closed it quickly. She wanted to tell him she was fine, wanted to tell him that they should continue on. But….

Was she really fine after what she just realized? May shook her head, as if trying to clear it of distractions. Yes she was. She had to be. She opened her mouth to speak again, and then closed it again. She couldn't find the words to speak for some reason. She just couldn't. She just…

An idea suddenly came into her mind.

Instead of talking, May raised her hand and carefully brushed Drew's hair. She didn't know what came over her, but the words that came out of her mouth next surprised even her.

"I always liked the color of your hair." She said softly. "At first I thought it was weird but now…. I think it really suits you."

Drew looked at her in puzzlement as what May had said actually passed her mind. She blushed. "I-I mean," she said, dropping her hand and stepping back. "Well, I mean…. it's, well…" May slowly trailed off, yet her eyes remained on Drew. The look of puzzlement soon washed away from his face, only to be replaced by a smirk.

"Why don't you just admit that you're falling for me?" He said, flicking his bangs. "It will save you the embarrassment."

May blushed horribly. "How did you-?" she stopped herself. No, he didn't know. He was just teasing her. May felt her mouth go dry as she realized that she had just made a big slip up.

"How did I what?" Drew asked.

"N-nothing!" May said quickly, waving her hands as if she was trying to brush the words away. "Nothing at all."

A silence fell upon them. May dropped her hands as the words she was about to say next died on her lips as she looked at Drew.

_"No good May."_ She thought to herself. _"He thinks something's wrong. He can't know that you…love him. He can't. You don't even know if he even likes you back let alone love. Stop acting weird before he-"_

"You're falling for me aren't you?" Drew asked. It was a straightforward question. No sugarcoating, no beating around the Oran bush, just him asking for the truth.

The words shocked May. He had noticed? When? How? Questions rushed through her head as she struggled to get words out of her mouth.

"Uh…" May said. Her mind couldn't function properly, but she was slightly aware of Drew standing closer to her. She felt his hands go to both of her shoulders, lightly pressing on them. All words left her mind when he did this.

They stood there for a while, Drew's hand on her shoulders and May looking up at him. His eyes were covered by his bangs, giving him a slightly intimidating look. Intimidating yet,

Sad. May looked at him in confusion. Why did he look so…sad?

After a long pause, Drew finally spoke.

"…. I'm sorry." He said. "But I don't think I love you. I like you, but I don't love…. you." he said, brushing his bangs out of his eyes. "I'm sorry but…"

May stood there shocked, her own eyes filling with tears. Had she just been…rejected before she even confessed? "Drew." She said, "I…"

Drew removed his hands from her shoulders and slowly began to walk away from her.

"Drew! Where are you going?" May asked alarmed. He didn't look back.

"Drew!" May yelled, trying to run after him but tripping in the process. He still didn't look back.

"Drew! Come back!" She yelled, tears falling from her face. "Drew!" She desperately tried to reach out to him, but he only seemed to walk faster.

"I'm sorry!" she cried. She had no idea why she was apologizing, but she felt like she had to.

She closed her eyes and screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Drew!"

"May wake up!" A voice yelled at her.

May gasped and opened her eyes, sitting straight up in the process. She sat up too quickly though, as her head whacked against something hard.

"Oww." May groaned clutching her head. She blinked.

She was sitting on one of two beds in a room. Her blankets scattered on the floor, as if pushed off. She blinked again.

"A dream." May muttered. "It was all a bad dream." A wave of relief washed through the girl.

"Thank Arceus." She breathed.

"Yeah, thank Arceus I'm going to have a bruise instead of a concussion." A voice said next to her. "I never knew you could use Headbutt May."

May turned her head and looked down. The green haired teenager sat on the floor, rubbing his throbbing head with his hand. Rather then look annoyed though, he smiled, his eyes playfully watched May.

"Good morning May. Thanks to you we now have matching bruises"

May blushed. "I-I'm sorry." She began. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I just found out my friend can be entered into battles." Drew said, his smile changing to a smirk.

May gasped. "I am not a Pokemon Drew!" she yelled. Drew just kept on smirking

"Could have fooled me." He said. He then frowned. "Did you have a bad dream or something May?"

May's eyes widened. "N-no," she said. "I-I just-" She struggled to come up with an excuse. "Had a…. dream." she said plainly.

Drew's eyes narrowed. "You don't have to lie to me." He said softly, standing and coming back closer to her. He sat down next to her on the bed.

"You can tell me." He said firmly. His hand moved to hers and grasped it, his fingers intertwining with her fingers. May smiled at the contact.

_"That's what I…. love about him."_

"You're so sweet Drew," she said, looking at their hands. "Worrying about me even if I had a…. dream." She said quickly. She didn't want to admit that she had a nightmare because,

He had been the cause of that nightmare in a way. She was terrified that he would have actually left her.

"It must have bothered you though." Drew said, bringing May's attention back to their current situation. "Otherwise…."

May looked up at Drew's face. "Otherwise?" she asked, cocking her head.

Drew's smirk returned. "Otherwise you wouldn't have been calling my name out in your sleep."

May's face lit up like a firecracker. She had…. called him in her sleep?

"I-I did what?" May asked incredulously, her eyes wide, hardly believing that even in her sleep she still managed to do clumsy, embarrassing things. Drew chuckled.

"You were calling out my name May." He said calmly. "Pretty desperately too." He added. Smirking, he leaned in and whispered in her ear. "Am I bothering you your sleep May?"

May couldn't help but shiver as his breath tickled the tops of her ears. She took her hand out of his and pushed him away. "Shut up Grasshead!" she yelled.

Drew laughed, standing up. May was about to continue with her denials of calling to him in her sleep, when her stomach growled. Her face, already red from their close contact they had a few seconds ago, seemed to grow redder.

"Is a certain clumsy brunette who has a habit talking in her sleep hungry?" Drew asked teasingly. May pouted, annoyed.

Drew flicked his bangs and continued. "You sure do talk a lot in your sleep though. I guess not only do you have a lot of dreams about me, but a lot of dreams about winning the Ribbon Cup and," he smirked before saying the next thing. "Eating ramen."

May blush deepened and angrily, she threw her pillow at Drew's head. "Just shut up!" she yelled.

Drew easily caught the pillow. "You sure have a bad-" Drew didn't get to finish because May had grabbed the other pillow on her bed and now was hitting him with it.

"Just cut it out!" May yelled, embarrassed. She managed to whack Drew several times before the Coordinator soon began to catch on and was now avoiding every hit she tried to land on him. Drew then used the pillow he was holding onto to retaliate.

The two whacked each other with the pillows. May's yelling soon turned into laughs as she and Drew engaged themselves in a pillow fight. Both teens giggled as they ran around the room.

"Drew get back here!"

"Only if you can catch me!"

May couldn't stop laughing. She had never seen Drew act so…. childish. But not in a bad way. Not in the way that made her think he was immature, but in a way that showed that there were still many sides to him. That he still liked having fun, despite his apparent "maturity."

All maturity was thrown out the window as a pillow pegged her in the face.

They kept at it until they were both panting. Gasping for air, May and Drew both fell to the floor. They breathed heavily, the gazes remaining on the ceiling.

"I…never knew," May said between, gasps. "That you could be so…fun."

"Fun?" Drew asked, turning his head so that he was now looking at May's face.

"You know," May said, also turning so that she too was facing Drew. "Just like…fun. And not serious." She giggled. "It's weird, when I first met you, you were and jerk and now…."

"I'm not?"

"No, you still are at times. A lot of times. But…I'm okay with that because you feel more." May hesitated before she continued. "Real."

They lay there looking at each other. Close enough so that when they breathed their breaths brushed their faces, but far enough that if they wanted to do something they would have to reach out with their hands to do it.

"I never knew you could throw a pillow so hard Novemb-" Drew stopped himself. "May." He said instead. May gasped.

"You called me by my name!"

"I always call you by your name, what are you talking about?" Drew said patiently.

"But you didn't call me another month!"

"Why would I call you a different month May?"

"No, I mean, you were going to call me a different month but..."

"Now how did you know I call you a different month?"

"You know what I mean!" May yelled.

Drew laughed at May's small outburst. "But anyway," he continued. May grinned.

"I won got it?"

"Won what?"

"The pillow fight." May said happily. "I definitely won."

"Yes, you did."

"Really?" May asked shocked. Was Drew actually admitting defeat?

"Yes. Only you could ever claim to be the winner of something so childish."

"Drew!"

Drew laughed, and May couldn't help but join in with him. His laugh always made her smile. It was unexpected coming from him, yet completely natural at the same time.

"Well," he said, after finishing laughing. "I'm glad you had fun May. Might as well enjoy it now because I won't go easy on you in the next Contest." He said standing up. He extended a hand to May.

"Then I won't go easy either." May said, taking his hand.

"I know you won't. We'll be at the same level won't we?"

"We're always on the same level. Don't try to act like you're better than me because I-"

"No, I mean," Drew said, as he pulled May up. "By the time the next Contest starts, you'll be fourteen won't you?"

May gasped. "That's right! I forgot about that!"

Drew sighed. "I can't believe you forgot when your own birthday May."

May glared at Drew, her grip tightening around his hand. "I didn't forget I just…. couldn't remember."

"Which is the same as forgetting."

"Shut up! You-"

Her stomach growled before she could get the words "Grass head" out. She blushed.

"Why don't you get ready May? I'll meet you in the cafeteria." Saying that, Drew let go of May's hand and calmly walked to the door.

"Don't try to take to long though. You have a habit of making me wait." He said before pulling on the door handle and walking out.

May pouted at his comment. Sighing, she walked into the bathroom to brush her teeth.

"He always makes fun of me." She mumbled as she began to brush her teeth.

Yes, he was complicated. But there was so much that she enjoyed about him. There was so much, yet she couldn't explain it. She knew she…. loved him, but still…

What was love?

Was it the desire to stay with Drew? Was it the fact that Drew was now on her mind more than usual? Was it the enjoyment that she got from being with him? Was it the desire to grab his collar and (she blushed when she thought of the next word) kiss him and let him know how she felt?

The last one sounded more like lust than love to May as she tied her bandana on. She looked at herself before sighing again.

The colors of her green and orange outfit had faded from her travels. When she had first gotten her new outfit, she was glad because it was fresh new look. She had loved her old outfit, but she wanted a change. A change for the start of Johto. A change for traveling on her own.

Looking at her outfit now, she didn't realize how much time had passed. Not only was it more faded, everything was now…. smaller in a way. May made a mental note to purchase a new outfit once she had the time. And the extra cash. She looked at her reflection.

"That's as good as it's going to get." She said to herself as she walked out of the bathroom. She gasped at the sight of the room, her eyes widening.

She and Drew would have to explain to Nurse Joy about the amount of feathers on the floor. Unless, they cleaned it up first, May thought to herself as she stepped over the discarded pillows and made her way to the door. She reached for the handle and opened it, stepping out into the hallway.

"Took you long enough."

A sudden voice to her right caused May to jump in fright. Drew stood, his arms crossed to the side of their room door."

"What are you-?" she began, after her initial shock worn off.

"Waiting for you," he said, as he uncrossed his arm ruffled her head. "You sure took your sweet time."

May swatted the hand aside out of annoyance. She then smiled. "I'm starving. Let's go eat." She said as she took Drew's hand and pulled him to the cafeteria. Drew just sighed.

"You have an appetite of a-"

"Snorlax? I know."

"I was just going to say a Pokemon. But you're right, you do have an appetite of a Snorlax."

"Drew!" May yelled stopping and spinning around to face him.

"You're words not mine." He answered back.

May pouted, then turned and continued to the cafeteria. Once they reached it, Drew smiled as she closed her eyes and inhaled the smells of food.

"I'll get us a table." He said; letting May's hand go so that she could grab whatever food she wanted. He walked over to an empty table near the window, where the view of the morning could be seen. He could make out Taillows and Starlys singing in harmony outside.

Sitting down, Drew watched as May scampered every which way to get her breakfast, his smile remained on his face as he watched her.

They had arrived in this small town just last night. By their estimations, they would have to walk another two days before they reached their final destination, the next Pokemon Contest. However, even after arriving they would have to wait a week before they could compete in the Contest.

Something white caught his eyes. Reaching up, Drew pulled a feather out of his hair. He couldn't help but chuckle. He had never actually participated in a pillow fight before, but judging by the way he and May were laughing, he thought he did a pretty good job for a first timer. They would only need to explain to Nurse Joy now why their room looked like Bird Pokemon had flown and rested there. But he had to admit, the pillow fight was fun. It made him smile, and it made May smile, which was good since-

Drew frowned. He had just remembered something. Didn't May have a something bothering her before they had that…. fight? Drew groaned. He had forgotten that she had had a bad dream. He even told her he'd listen to it. A twinge of guilt coursed through his body. He should have followed through with his promise and make sure she was okay in case-

"I'm back!"

Drew blinked. May was standing across from him with two plates filled with food. French toast, eggs, pancakes, various berries threatened to fall off the plate as May held them.

"Are you really going to eat all of that?" He asked incredulously. May shock her head. "Not this time." She said.

Smiling, she set one of the plates in front of Drew. "There! That's for you." She said. "Consider it a thank you."

Drew looked at her confused. "A thank you?"

"You know, for making me feel…happy and…for not leaving me." May said. The last part of her sentence was quiet, directed more to herself than to Drew. Looking down at her own plate of food, May sat down and began to attack it.

Drew watched her eat. "You really do have the appetite of a Snorlax." He said, after a few minutes had passed.

May looked up at him indignantly.

"You're words not mine. Remember?" May scowled at him. Smirking, Drew added.

"At least you eat like a Delacatty."

For some reason, this comment made May blush. Delacattys were known for being elegant and beautiful to Trainers and Coordinators. "Thanks…I guess." She said, feeling slightly happy at Drew's…. compliment.

Drew flicked his bangs. "No problem." He said cockily. May took a deep breath.

"I mean…thanks for this morning. I had a…bad dream," May admitted. "And you, well," she continued, looking into his eyes. "You assured me that what happened in my dream is never actually going to happen."

"Did I leave you in your dream?" Drew asked, remembering how May had screamed his name desperately. It was a shock to him. He had rushed out of the bathroom to check on her and was relieved to find her safe.

"Well…. yeah, kind of." May muttered. "You…just walked away." May's eyes fell to her half empty plate of food. "And…you didn't turn around. I was afraid that you were leaving forever so I-I…"

"I won't do that May." Drew assured her. "I won't leave you unless you want me to."

"I don't want you to."

"Then," he said, reaching over and taking a strand of May's hair and tucking it behind her ear. "I won't leave you." May blushed as his hand momentarily brushed her cheek.

"Even if I do something…. stupid?" May asked.

"You're not stupid May," Drew said. "I don't like it when you call yourself that."

"I didn't though. I said if I did something stupid."

"Nothing you do is stupid May. Everything you do has a purpose. Whether it's a goal or just trying to win an argument, nothing that you do is stupid. At most," Drew continued. "What you do is just sometimes clumsy or was caused by you being gullible."

"Gullible?"

"Yes, gullible May." He said.

"When have I ever been gullible?" May asked a little cross. Her annoyance faded though when she saw a look past Drew's face.

His eyes had narrowed, as if what he was thinking about was creeping behind May, ready to attack her. "Harley." He said quickly.

"Harley?" May asked surprised. "Why Harley?"

Drew remained silent.

"You still don't trust him do you?"

"He tricked you May."

"That was when I was ten Drew, and I'm pretty sure he regrets it now."

"He was still older." Drew said. "He should have known not to do that. You were only ten and he was trying to break your dream." He crossed his arms and frowned. "It wasn't fair to you and he constantly tried to take advantage of you."

"He apologized." May said. Drew shock his head, as if the fact that Harley apologized wasn't enough.

"I don't trust him. He does whatever it takes to win." Drew's piercing emerald eyes held May's sapphire ones. "Do you trust him?" he asked.

May hesitated before answering.

"Well I trust that his apology was sincere and I trust him as a fellow Coordinator whose dream is to get a Ribbon Cup." May said, choosing her words carefully. Drew sighed.

"May you're just way too innocent," he said, running a hand through his green hair. He then shook his head. "Let's…not talk about Harley now." He said, looking away. "We'll cross that bridge when we get to it." May blinked.

"Cross that bridge?"

"You never heard of that saying?"

May shook her head.

"It basically means that if we bump into Harley, we'll deal with him then."

"Together?" May asked quietly. Drew looked back at her.

"Of course together. After all, we are companions, aren't we?"

Companions. May liked that word.

"Yeah we are."

A companion didn't abandon someone. A companion stayed with them to the end. Even if May was afraid of losing Drew if she ever confessed to him…

He would always be here companion.

"I have given it much thought." She said softly. Drew looked at her confused.

_"Those words again, but put in a different way." _He thought.

"What have you give much thought?" He asked.

"The thought of loving-" May caught herself. "Um…vegetables!" she said quickly. "I used to hate them as a kid but now they taste so delicious!" she chuckled nervously, her face blushing at how lame her excuse was. Face red, she returned to eating her food, refusing to make eye contact with Drew.

Drew blinked. Even if he didn't know what May meant, her actions gave it away. Shocked, Drew looked down at his own plate of food.

_"Oh Arceus."_ Drew thought to himself.

_"She loves me."_

Something danced in Drew's chest, and he knew what. It was his heart. He looked up at May who had finished her food. He blushed, suddenly remembering the close contact they had had when she fell on top of him. Her face only inches from his. He thought of the…kiss they almost shared. Almost.

He didn't want it yet. He felt like, he had to assure himself that he really…loved her before they did something that intimate. He also wanted to give May more time. Time to sort out her own feelings too.

His times with May suddenly flashed in his mind. The arguments, the Contests, the small moments they had together, the big moments they had together, their blushes, their hugs, their everything.

_"Just wait a little longer May."_ He thought. _"I'm sorry, but…. I'm the one who's clumsy at these things. Give me a little more time, then I'll be able to…. confess."_

"Drew? You okay?"

Drew blinked. "Fine." He muttered, looking back up at her. A sudden idea popped in his head and he smirked.

May saw the smirk. His smirk immediately made May nervous. "W-what are you-?" she asked, her voice shaking a little.

Drew just continued to smirk. He then reached over and….

Taking her fork, he began to eat his breakfast. May blushed. "Drew I used that-"

"You forgot to get me a fork." He said simply. May's face turned redder.

"T-then get your own."

"What's wrong with this one?"

"I used that!"

"So?"

"So that means we-" she stopped herself. Drew paused.

"We?"

"N-never mind."

"No May, please continue."

"I said never mind!"

"Technically, you stuttered the words 'never mind.' "

"Just shut up Grass head!"

Drew just smiled. He turned his gaze to the window, slowly eating each piece of his breakfast.

May sat across from him, just watching him eat, her face red.

_"The same fork. The same fork." _May's mind repeated over and over.

For some reason, the thought made her blush get worse.

**And we are done with this chapter. I made a mistake on how many reviews I had left till 50 (turned out to be 6) but still….**

**"It Must Be Love" now has 53 reviews!**

**I can't thank you enough. You guys are awesome! If this keeps up…this story can go anywhere!**

**Thank you to those who are patiently waiting for May and Drew to…you know**

** )**

**I just love writing this story, Every time I think I'm written out, a new idea pops up and I write!**

**Thank you! And as always….**

**Check out my new story Melancholic!**

**Just kidding….Review!**


	11. Date

**Back again! Here's the chapter!**

_May sat looking out at the lake, tears pouring down her face. Her chance of winning her first Contest Ribbon had been taken away by Drew in the final round, but she wasn't crying because of that. No. She was crying because she had seen how happy the Coordinators around her had looked. All laughing and together. She felt so lonely, and scared. Scared that she would be like this for the rest of her Coordinating career. Alone. She didn't like being alone. She missed the support of friends. She missed having someone to talk to…._

_She wanted companions._

_She felt her a presence next to her. Guessing Blaziken had joined her, May sighed. She slowly lifted her head out of her folded arms._

_"I don't know if I can do this any longer." She muttered. "I just…I want to…I miss…I hate being…" her voice trailed off._

_"Hate being what?"_

_May startled and looked to her side. Drew was sitting next to her. His eyes widened when he saw the tears on her face._

_"Why are you-?" He began._

_May stood up, wiping her eyes. "Hi Drew." She said as cheerfully as she could. She couldn't look sad in front of him. Not in front of Drew. Drew had always been strong. If he could travel alone, so could May. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. Turning to face him, she forced herself to smile._

_"What's up?"_

That was the first time Drew had ever seen her cry. The first time he had seen May look so lonely. He remembered how her eyes had looked distant, even when looking at him. She had looked sad. No, more than that. May had looked helpless. The spark that had always been present within her had somehow turned small.

_"What should I do?" Drew asked Roserade._

_Roserade gave Drew a look. A look that if translated could be defined as, "What do you think you should do?" Drew sighed._

_"I-I think," he began. "I think I should, maybe…." His voice trailed off. He took a deep breath._

_"Travel with her." He said. Roserade smiled. Looking at its master and nodding, Roserade seemed to say,_

_"Then you better go find her."_

That was what made Drew want to travel with May. He wanted to make her smile like she used to. No, like she always done. He remembered looking at her once during a Contest and realized that she was alone. Groups of people were all around, yet she was alone.

He wanted to be her companion.

He glanced over at the sleeping girl. She was hugging a pillow tightly and sleeping, exhausted from the intense walking of last night. But it had paid off for now they were here and had a week of resting and training before the Contest. The next Contest, the next chance to get a ribbon. With each Contest, the Grand Festival felt closer. Drew was impatient to start training, to start practicing, to start planning and perfecting. But today…. today was special.

He exited the room and walked over to Nurse Joy's desk. Returning with Roserade at his side, he cautiously reopened the door.

May was still sleeping peacefully. Drew took a deep breath. He was either going to do the most stupidest thing he had ever done in his entire life, or maybe,

The best thing.

"Roserade, Petal Dance." He said softly.

Roserade spun, petals whimsically falling and dancing in the room. As the red petals twirled, Drew slowly walked over to May, his heart pounding. Crouching down, he slowly shook her.

"Wake up Princess." He whispered.

"Five more minutes Prince."

Drew blushed. Prince. She had unknowingly called him a Prince again. Taking a deep breathe, he began to coax her awake again.

"May? Wake up."

Silence.

"May? It's time to wake up."

Still more silence. Drew sighed.

"May? I'll buy you a cake if you wake up."

May shifted a little. What Drew didn't know was that May had actually been awake ever since she called him a Prince. Again. However, May feeling embarrassed remained silent, hoping he would leave her alone….

But what May didn't realize was that she had made it evident that she was awake after Drew had said the word "cake." The green haired teen smirked.

"Chocolate with Combee honey frosting." He said teasingly. May kept her eyes closed.

"A cake just for May, and her favorite flavor too." May shifted uncomfortably.

"But since May won't get up, I guess it will be for me." May could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Too bad too," he added. "Because she was awake the whole time."

May could feel her face heating up.

Drew leaned in closer and whispered, "I don't know if you know this, but you are a terrible actress."

May slowly opened her eyes, only to see Drew's smirking face. Her blush worsened.

Slowly she lifted herself up. "How did you-?" She said, before stopping and looking around the room.

Red rose petals danced magically. They floated and spun, danced and twirled. May could only gape in amazement. It was…beautiful.

The rose petals slowly began to join together, still dancing as they made their way to each other. Spinning slowly, the petals soon grouped until all that was present was a single red rose, balanced perfectly on Roserade's flower like hand. The Pokemon handed it to Drew, who took it and extended it to May. He flicked his bangs with his free hand.

"Morning to you too…. Princess."

"Drew," May began. "That was…. it was…" May was lost for words as she slowly accepted the rose. Drew smiled.

"Come on get ready." He said, standing up. He took a deep breath, his heart pounding. Here it was, the moment he had been mentally preparing for ever since he had woken up. He looked at May.

"After breakfast, I'm taking you on a date."

May gasped again, her eyes widening. A date? A date with…Drew? Her face grew warmer. A date. Her first date in fact. Her first date….

With Drew.

"W-why?" she asked, her sapphire eyes wide. Drew clumsily flicked his bangs.

"Because it's your birthday." He said simply. Walking towards the door, he looked over at May, who was still clutching his rose.

"Don't take too long."

May watched as Drew opened the door and left, Roserade at his side. She looked down at the red rose.

Her birthday. Today was her birthday. She was fourteen. She was…was….

Going on a date with Drew.

Slowly, May began to smile. She was going on a date with Drew. She began laughing.

She was going on a date with Drew!

She scrambled to get ready, hardly paying attention to what she was doing. She felt a warm feeling inside her growing as she tied on her bandana.

She was going on a date with Drew!

After what seemed to be forever, May finally finished and pulled opened the door. Still smiling, she practically skipped to the cafeteria, her eyes roaming the tables searching for Drew. When she found him however, her face grew red. She felt a wave of nervousness wash over her.

She was going on a date with Drew. Drew, who was practically perfect. And knowing her, she would probably do something clumsy before their…. their date even started.

"Don't be clumsy May." She said to herself quietly. "You're fourteen now and it's...it's time to stop being clumsy."

Clenching her firsts nervously, she walked over to Drew. He had been sitting at a table, waiting for her. She slid in the seat across from him.

"H-hi." She said, her voice shaking a little.

Drew had been looking out the window, but now turned his gaze towards May. He chuckled when he saw her.

"May," he said. "You must have really been rushing today."

May cocked her head. "What do you mean?" She asked. This wasn't the reaction she had been looking for out of Drew. She was expecting him to be nervous…or not. It was hard to tell with Drew sometimes. But she definitely wasn't expecting him to laugh.

Drew only shook his head. "You really hadn't noticed?" he asked.

May looked at him puzzled. "Noticed what?"

"Clumsy," he said smiling. He leaned over the table. "You're shirt's inside out." He whispered.

May blushed and looked down. Sure enough, in her panic to get ready, she had somehow put on her shirt inside out. So much for not embarrassing herself.

"I-it's a new fashion statement." May said meekly, her cheeks red. She had forgotten that she had changed into a jumpsuit last night to sleep in while her clothes were being washed.

"Is that fashion statement called "Clumsy" by May?" Drew asked playfully. May blush worsened.

"S-shut up!" She said, getting up. She turned, about to head back to their room to fix her shirt when Drew's hand caught her wrist.

"Here." He said, taking off his purple shirt and handing it to her. "I already waited for you, now just wear this."

May looked at him. He was still wearing his black shirt, but something about wearing Drew's shirt made her feel…well…

Embarrassed? Happy? May couldn't put an exact feeling on it.

"Thanks." She said as she accepted his shirt. She slipped it over her, blushing as Drew's scent washed over her.

"At least you didn't put that on backwards." Drew commented. May pouted.

"Well it's your fault I even put my shirt on wrong." May said.

"Really now? Why was it my fault?"

May opened her mouth to answer, and then closed it. Drew smirked. Leaning in her whispered in her ear,

"Is it my fault because I made you too excited to concentrate?"

"Maybe." May grumbled, her face growing redder.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear you." Drew said, pulling back with a smile on his face. May scowled at him.

"L-let's just get breakfast so," May stopped herself again. She felt to nervous to say the word "date." The word seemed so…real. She was going on a date with Drew. Drew was going on a date with her. Her cheeks got increasingly hotter as their conversation was soon filled with silence.

"So we can go?" Drew finished. May paused before nodding.

"So we can go." She agreed.

Their breakfast, although still filled with their animated conversation, was filled with an unknown tension. It wasn't an uncomfortable tension, it was just…unknown. It was the tension of….

A couple going on their first date.

When what seemed to be the longest breakfast in May's life ended, she got up and she and Drew walked back to their room.

"I'll be right out." May said, handing Drew's shirt back to him. He nodded.

"Meet you outside."

Drew watched as May returned the nod, and entered their room, slowly closing the door behind her. Then he turned around and headed outside.

A date with May.

His heart rate seemed to increase just thinking about it. To say he was nervous was an understatement. His first date. He had never asked a girl out before. Coordinators and fans always asked him out, which he politely declined, but this time,

He had asked someone out. Not just anyone too. He had asked May out.

He had even said the word "date," so today there would be no mistaken it for two friends just hanging out. No. It was to people, going on a date.

Drew stepped outside, the crisp air of the morning meeting him. He frowned.

He had asked May out. Did that mean…or was it…more importantly…

Were they still friends now? Or were they more? After all they had been through, was their relationship even classified as friendship? Drew remembered what he had said to May all those weeks ago, when she first found out about his weakness…

_"I want us to be friends."_

He had said that. He had told May that he wanted them to be friends. But now…it didn't feel like they were friends. No. It felt deeper than friendship, much deeper. Deeper than any rivalry too.

_"It must be love."_ A small voice in Drew's head said. He blushed.

Love.

Was it love?

It had to be some form of attraction at least. If it had to be or else he wouldn't have asked May out.

On a date.

On her birthday.

But still, a concept as deep as love scared Drew. He had grown up fearing love, but now,

Now he was feeling love. Maybe.

"Drew?"

He turned around. May was standing behind him, her shirt now on properly. He smiled when he saw her.

"Shall we go Princess?" he asked, extending out his hand.

"Is that my new nickname now?"

"It can be if you want it to be." Drew said. May huffed.

"Fine," She said taking his hand. "Lead the way…Prince."

The two walked hand in hand, right next to each other. May wasn't so sure where they were going, but in a way she didn't care. Just being with Drew…made her happy.

"Remember when we first met?" Drew suddenly asked. May blinked before answering.

"Yeah, on Slateport beach." May smiled. "At first I thought you were some arrogant annoying Coordinator."

"At first?" Drew asked turning his head to look at May. She nodded.

"Now I know," she said, "that you _are_ an arrogant annoying Coordinator. Not to mention overconfident. Yet," she added. "Your perfect in Contests. Always have been."

Drew flicked his hair. "Well, at first I thought you were some forgettable rookie."

"And now?"

Drew smiled. "You're far from it."

They continued walking, but now a comfortable conversation was going between them. They walked hand in hand, still next to each other, just talking about when they were young.

"Remember when those fans surrounded you with pictures of you and idols of you?" May said laughing.

"Remember when I caught you spying on me with your Bulbasaur." Drew answered back. May blushed.

"You still remember that?"

"Though I have been spied on before," he said. "You're the only one I remember due to you being a terrible spy."

"I wasn't spying remember? I was just training."

"If I remember correctly, you were behind a bush."

May locked eyes with Drew. He smirked. "I guess I was so amazing that you couldn't keep your eyes off of me."

May scowled. "R-remember that time where we met those Wynaut?" she said quickly.

Drew's expression suddenly changed. He had been between laughing and smirking before, but now he looked…serious. May looked at him confused.

"What?"

Softly, but clear to May, Drew whispered, "Remember when we fell in that river and almost drowned?

May looked into his emerald eyes. They held her. Slowly she nodded. "I never thought that that would happen." She said. "It was scary wasn't it?"

"Remember when you save me? Drew continued.

"I didn't save you. The Wynaut did."

Drew shook his head. "You saved me. You reached out to grab me, even when you could've saved yourself." He came closer to May.

"Why did you save me?" Drew asked, lowering his gaze. "I admit that when I first met you, I was kind of a jerk to you. So…why did you save me if I was?"

May gripped Drew's hand tighter. "I couldn't just let you drown. Even if we did argue, I can't just let someone-"

"But why?"

Drew looked up, his eyes catching May's again. She felt herself blush.

"W-well then," May said softly. "Why did you keep on talking to me back then? Why did you keep on encouraging me if you knew you could beat me?"

They remained silent, hands together, eyes locked. The same answer passed through their minds.

"Because I wanted to." They both said. Their eyes widened.

And before they knew it, they were laughing, all tension shattered.

"Not a bad start to a first date huh?" May asked between giggles.

"Yeah," Drew said. "Not bad at all."

Together, the two walked, explored the town, and just enjoyed each other's company. May smiled as she and Drew continued on. She liked spending-

No, she loved spending time with Drew. Loved it so much, and with her whole self.

"Come on!" May yelled excitedly, pulling Drew along. Their hands were still entwined.

They went into shops, they walked in the park, they watched street performers dance with their Pokemon, they stopped for lunch, May even managed to get Drew to try on a costume pair of Skitty ears,

"I wish I had a camera." May said as she giggled at the sight of the cute pink ears on top Drew's green hair.

"I'm glad you don't." he grumbled.

"Aww, but you look so cute." May said, playfully pinching his cheek. He blushed.

"Cut it out May."

"Did I make Drew-Skitty mad?" May asked in a singsong voice. Taking the ears off his head, May placed it on her own head.

"How does it look on me?" she asked. "Cute?"

Drew hesitated before answering. "Yeah, cute."

The date had gone better than expected, which had greatly pleased Drew. Though he was initially worried there wouldn't be enough to do, he realized that with May, everything was exciting. Even watching the clouds was exciting as she managed to come up with the craziest shapes that for some reason, made sense.

"And that's Flygon. See? Those are its eyes and that's its mouth. Oh! And that's Blaziken! And next to it is Absol, and next to that Absol is…Drew with a pair of Skitty ears on top of his head."

Yes, their date was fun. More than fun actually. Both were in a state of indescribable bliss. They were just…. Blissfully happy.

Towards the end of the day, they sat next to each other on a bench in the park, watching the fountain spray mists of water up into the air.

"Drew?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you. I had a lot of fun."

"Me too."

"Drew?"

"Hm?"

"I-I" May began. Drew turned his head to face her.

"You what?"

"I want to do it again sometime…maybe." She said quickly. Drew blinked, and then smiled.

"All right then, let's do it again sometime…maybe." He answered playfully. This time May smiled. She turned her head away from him.

"Before I met with you outside," she began. "My family wished me happy birthday. Max told me to keep it up and he said he was looking forward to watching me in the Grand Festival. My mom told me how bad she felt that she couldn't be with me, but I told her it was okay because I wasn't alone." May blushed. "She asked me if I was still traveling with you."

"What did you say?"

"I said of course I was. I told her that traveling with you is a lot of fun." May blush deepened. "She then said to enjoy myself with you because…y'know…because its my birthday and all that."

"What did your dad say?" Drew asked curiously.

"My dad told me happy birthday, how proud he was of me, and even how proud he was of you for protecting me. Not that I need protecting." May added.

"Sure." Drew said sarcastically.

May turned her head back to face Drew. "What's that supposed to mean?" she asked.

"I was just agreeing with you." May's eyes narrowed.

"Really?"

"Really." Drew said. "Clumsy." He added.

"Drew!"

Drew laughed and got up quickly. May stood up, her fists clenched. Grinning, Drew took off.

"Drew! Get back here!" May yelled.

"You have to catch me first!"

Yelling, May followed him, trying hard not to smile. As she chased him, May's thoughts drifted back to when they were little.

Back then, Drew was just someone who May saw occasionally. He was someone who would constantly point out her most obvious weaknesses in the most embarrassing way. He never gave her break. But now…

He was older. More mature. Yet also, more playful. He still loved to tease her, but it felt more natural now. More of a friendly rivalry.

She chased Drew until she finally caught up to him. Reaching out, she grabbed his shirt and held on tight.

"Caught you." She breathed.

Whipping around, Drew grabbed her hand.

"Caught _you_." He corrected.

She smiled.

Yes he did catch her. In more than one way.

Smiling he said, "I still owe you a cake and a present."

"You already got me those." May said. Drew gave her a puzzled look. She smiled.

"Today was sweeter than any cake and more precious than any present." May said happily. Drew's eyes widened. His grip around her hand tightened.

May. Oh May. Sweet, innocent May. She never ceased to amaze Drew.

Leaning in, Drew slowly came closer to May. He saw her face turn red, and her own hand slacken. Coming closer, Drew gently, very gently,

Placed a kiss on her cheek.

He wasn't she sure why he did it, but when he saw how happy she was, he couldn't control himself. He wanted to kiss her, but…he couldn't. Not yet at least. So he settled for the next best thing.

A kiss on the cheek.

May slowly raised her free hand to touch the place where Drew's lips had touched, her eyes wide.

She had never been…and with Drew too. Her blush was evident on her face and her heart was beating fast. She felt amazingly happy. Mini fireworks had set off in her chest. She had gasped when his lips had touched her face.

"Wow." She muttered. "Y-your lips are soft." Was all she could say.

"Your eyes are beautiful." Drew replied. May slowly removed her hand from her cheek. Drew took this moment to embrace her.

"I'm sorry if I'm making you uncomfortable." He said into her hair.

"Drew, around you I'm always comfortable."

The two stood there embracing. People walking past them observed the happy couple with a smile.

When they separated, both their faces were red. Yet both were smiling.

"Still," Drew suddenly said. "I did promise you a cake today."

May's eyes brightened. "Chocolate with Combee honey frosting?" she asked excitedly. Drew nodded.

"I think there's some at the Pokemon Center."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" She said, pulling Drew along. He couldn't help but laugh at the fourteen year old brunette's excitement over cake. He let her pull him along until they almost reached the Center. May then suddenly stopped. She turned and looked at Drew, her eyes twinkling. She took a deep breath.

"Thank you for the wonderful date." She said simply before planting her own lips on his left cheek. Looking away, she quickly ran into the Pokemon Center.

Drew stood there, rooted to the spot, his face red.

"Huh." Was all he could say. His heart was beating fast. He could feel something inside him stirring.

Love? Was it love? Drew smiled.

Maybe it was.

The clumsy girl had captured his heart.

**I can't thank you guys enough. 66 Reviews! Last week it was 53! You guys are the best and I can't thank you enough!**

**Thank you thank you! Anyway…**

**Felt like that was rushed. So sorry to those who wanted more. If you actually liked this chapter, leave a review. I personally felt un-confident while writing this so, sorry.**

**Anyway, review please! I won't abandon this story! Definitely not!**


	12. Skitty

**Chapter. Now. Let's do it! Also deviantart owners, look for a ****special message**** at the end!**

_"I kissed him. I kissed him. Oh, why did I kiss him? It wasn't bad that I did, it's just…. Why did I-? I don't regret it, but now…. I can't believe I kissed him. Even if it was just on his cheek…"_

May shook her head, trying to clear her mind. She had to focus on training. She wasn't about to lose to Drew in the next Contest. No, she was going to win against that…guy. May couldn't think of any words to describe him now. Four years ago the immediate words would have been rude, annoying, over confident, a bit arrogant (okay maybe a lot arrogant), and…mysterious to say the least. But now, what words was there to describe Drew? Were there really any words to describe Drew?

May shook her head again. No, this wasn't the time to think of Drew. This was the time to practice.

"Skitty use Blizzard! She called.

Skitty opened her mouth and unleashed Blizzard. The snow circled and spun in the training grounds outside the Pokemon Center.

"No good," May muttered to herself. "I need something different."

Yes, May had performed Blizzard so many times that even she was getting a little sick of it. But what could she do? How could she make Blizzard look amazing and unique? Sighing, she called for Skitty to stop.

Stopping, the small pink Pokemon began chasing and trying to catch the falling snowflakes Blizzard had created on her tongue.

"Can't use Blizzard, can't use Assist." May said to herself. She remembered that when she was first starting out as a Coordinator she had relied on Assist too much. Assist had once almost cost her a Contest even. She didn't want to rely on that move anymore. She didn't want to perform in Contests by just using luck. She wanted to showcase her own style that she had found. She sighed. "What do I do now?"

What could she do?

Sighing again, she decided it was best to stop practicing and clear her head a little. Calling to Skitty, she took out the Pokemon's ball so she could return her.

Skitty however had other plans. Taking off, it ran in the opposite direction, away from May.

"Skitty!" May called. "Return!"

Skitty kept on running away. Groaning, May chased after her.

"Skitty!"

"Nyan~!"

Contrary to May, Skitty was having fun leading her owner around the training grounds. Giving out another happy "nya~", Skitty only ran faster.

May ran after her. The cute Pokemon had a habit of running away from May and by now she was already used to it. It was just the part after the chasing that May hated. Mainly because a certain green haired Coordinator would make fun of her lack of obedience towards her Pokemon.

"Skitty!"

After chasing the mischievous Pokemon around for a while, Skitty finally stopped by a large bush and mewed playfully at its tired trainer.

Finally catching up, May collapsed next to her, tired after their game of chase. Annoyed but still smiling a little, she stroked Skitty's head.

"You're a handful you know?" She whispered softly.

Skitty was about to respond when a voice caught both trainer and Pokemon by surprise.

"Absol Water Pulse!"

May gasped, her hand still on Skitty's head. Skitty had led her straight to Drew.

The very guy May was half avoiding. It had become a trend for May to avoid Drew if something….different had happened between them. May would always get so flustered when she talked to Drew and she would always blush.

Carefully, she peaked over the bushes, still trying to remain hidden. Drew and Absol were training, with Absol releasing the circular ring of water.

"Iron Tail!"

Absol seemed to slice the water in half with one swipe of Iron Tail.

"Razor Wind now!"

Before it could hit the ground, the split water was then pushed by Razor Wind, half going left and half going right, resembling two twin waves on either side.

"Iron Tail again!"

With another swoop of Iron Tail, the two waves became small dewdrops that rained onto the ground in a beautiful flourish.

May only stared in amazement. Here they were, a few days before the contest, and Drew had already perfected everything. He had planned, practiced, and now he was ready to perform. May sighed. Her own Appeals weren't even ready yet! How could she compete now knowing that Drew had already-

"May?"

Drew was looking over at her from where he was standing, a small smirk tugging at his lips.

"Spying on me again?"

May instantly sat down behind the bush, her face red.

"Oh Arceus and sweet Celebi." May muttered to herself. Maybe if she just quietly walked away, she could avoid further humiliation and pretend later that she had never been watching Drew.

Unfortunately for her, Skitty chose that moment to run and greet Drew.

"Skitty wait!" May called again, but it was too late. Glancing from behind the bush May watched as Drew bent down and scratched Skitty behind the ears.

"As good as a Coordinator you are May, you're Pokemon sure like to ignore you." He called out again, looking up and catching May's eyes.

May quickly pulled herself back behind the bush again. She felt an odd cross between embarrassment and annoyance. Embarrassment because she had been caught by Drew, and annoyance because Drew was still insulting her skill at taking care of her Pokemon. She was tempted to call out to Drew, but thought better of it. If she faced Drew now, she had a feeling that her face would turn red because of…

Her birthday.

That moment of being caught up in the moment.

When she…when she….

Even without looking at Drew, May's face turned a bright red.

"I know you're there May." Drew called out again, breaking May's train of thought. "Just come out."

Hesitating for a moment, May slowly stood up and walked around the bush she had been hiding behind. Keeping her eyes on the ground, she walked until she could see Drew's shoes in her line of sight. Taking a deep breath, she looked up into his eyes.

Both teens stood together, just looking at each other. Whatever small retort Drew was about to say suddenly died on his lips.

"H-Hi." May said sheepishly.

Drew only nodded.

Silence.

Their silences were always on the borderline of awkward and comfortable. It was the comfortable yet uncomfortable silence that always followed when the two had…. done something.

They stood there, looking at each other. May couldn't help but recall the time Drew had asked her to travel with him. How she had been lost in his eyes. How they had both said the same thing.

"Beautiful." May said. Drew's eyes widened. His green, emerald eyes. The eyes that had captivated May.

"I-I mean," May said quickly. "You're Appeal. I-it was simply beautiful." Though her voice shook, her eyes remained on Drew.

"T-thanks." Drew said.

More silence. Even though they didn't say anything, May could feel her face heating up.

_"No May."_ She told herself quietly. _"You're making things awkward. Just talk how you normally talk. This is Drew. The worst he can do is make fun of you."_ She took a deep breath.

"I was working on my Appeals too." She said too quickly. "But none of them were as eye catching as yours. I just can't seem to think up of anything good. Pretty bad considering the Contest is in a few days right? It's just that nothing seems to work or feel unique enough and-"

"May," Drew said, placing his hands on her shoulders. "I know your nervous but you need to slow down and calm down."

May couldn't help but tense when he put his hands on her shoulders. When he did that, it reminded her of that time when she was dreaming….

When he had left.

"I'm just worried." May whispered, looking away from Drew. "Nothing seems to be working. I'm just…stuck."

She felt a hand ruffle her hair. "You'll think of something. You might not get a higher score then me but whatever you do, you always seem to pull it off."

"But I don't want to just pull it off. I want my Appeal to look beautiful. I want it to be unique."

"And it will be because no matter what you do, every Appeal was thought up by you. That's what will make it unique."

May turned her head back to Drew. She smiled.

"Thanks Drew."

Drew removed his hands and flicked his bangs. "No problem. Anyway I wouldn't expect anything else from my biggest rival. Better give me a challenge when we battle May."

"Oh I'll give you a challenge."

"Really now? Well I look forward to it."

"You better."

The silence had again been shattered and replaced by small…talk? Arguing? Or, could it even be…Flirting?

May blinked. Had she always been…. Talking to Drew like this? Teasing him slightly? Had she always been this… playful when talking to Drew? Before she thought they were arguing but now, now she realized something.

She had been flirting.

She, May, who was often told by those around her that she was innocent, had been flirting with Drew the whole time.

A bright blush came across her face. Flirting, hugging, sleeping, hand holding, and…. kissing with Drew. All with Drew.

Her blush became deeper. She stepped back, her eyes wide. Drew noticed her actions. He cocked his head.

"What-?" He began before stopping. He suddenly blushed too. "Oh." He said, lowering his gaze a little so that his hair covered his eyes.

"You're thinking about that, that…. kiss right?"

He was half right in a way, but just mentioning the kiss only made May turn a deeper red.

"Yeah." She said softly.

"I wasn't expecting that from you." Drew said quietly. " I didn't expect you to just… kiss me back like that."

"W-well, you…kissed me and took me out on a…a date, so I thought I should've at least…thanked you."

"You didn't have to thank me. It was your birthday for Arceus' sake."

"Still, I wanted to t-thank you Drew. It was my first and… I really liked it."

Drew looked up at May. He wasn't sure if she was talking about her first kiss on her cheek or her first date, but whatever it was, May found it embarrassing.

"I liked it too May. In fact I really liked spending time with you that day. I liked it, but every time we do something like…that, we're always so different around each other after." Drew took a deep breath.

"May, what if I want to do more of those things with you later? After every time, will we always be silent around each other?"

May looked at Drew, her sapphire eyes filled with shock.

"You want to…do more of those things?" She asked wide-eyed. "You want to…You want to…" May's voice became quiet, but Drew could still hear her whisper the last part.

"Kiss me more?"

Drew realized the words he had just spoken to May. Both of the teenager's faces were red.

"I-I mean," the green haired Coordinator struggled to find the right words to say, but his mind went blank. He could only look away.

"N-Never mind." May said quickly. "I'm just blowing things out of proportion." She laughed nervously. "I-I should leave you to train more with Absol. Come on Skitty."

Turning, May began to walk off, Skitty at her heels. Drew looked back at her.

"Wait!"

He reached out and grabbed her wrist. "Wait May," he said again. "About what I said-"

"You meant something else. I'm sorry. I just made you feel really uncomfortable." May apologized. "I'll try not to jump to conclusions like that again I-"

"No May let me explain."

May turned back to look at Drew. He held onto her wrist.

"May," he said with a kind of seriousness that he only used in Contests. He took a deep breath.

"May I-"

"I knew I'd bump into you two cookies sooner or later!"

Both Coordinators jumped when they heard the voice. They turned their heads. Their eyes widened.

"Harley." Both said in unison.

Said man was grinning ear to ear. "Hello you two." He said, walking towards them. "I haven't seen you guys in like forever!"

May could feel Drew's grip tighten around her wrist. She remembered the conversation they had had at breakfast one day.

Drew still didn't trust Harley.

"What's up Harley?" May asked smiling. Sure Harley had tricked her before, but he had regretted it and now they had an odd type of rivalry. Not as strong as hers and Drew's, but still there. May now trusted Harley, she trusted him as a fellow Coordinator who was aiming to be the best. Harley had even supported her when she had competed in the Wallace Cup against Dawn. His feedback when she returned from the Wallace Cup though had made May feel a little angry.

"What's up you ask? Well for starters, I now have Four Ribbons, just like Solidad." Harley said proudly.

May gasped. "Four?" She asked amazed. Harley nodded. Reaching into his back pocket, he pulled out his badge case. Four Ribbons twinkled brightly in it.

"Aren't they amazing my little Miss Tent?" He asked. "Just look at how each one shines with beauty."

May couldn't help but blush at the embarrassing yet familiar nickname. "Yeah it's-"

"Don't call May 'Miss Tent' Harley." Drew's voice cut off her own. Shocked, she looked at Drew. A look deeper than seriousness was now projected on his face. His expression was unreadable yet for some reason May could read it. The look on Drew's face was a look of fierce protection.

"My my! I seem to hit a soft spot on Drewy here." Harley said. A grin then passed his face. "That reminds," he added. "I heard from Coordinators that you two are traveling together." He leaned in closer to them. "Is that really true? Are you two actually traveling with each other?"

"Yes, we are Harley." May said cheerfully. Drew grunted before speaking up.

"If that's it Harley we have to train."

"It doesn't look like you two were training before though." Harley said, still smiling. 'It looked like you two were being a pair of Luvdiscs. Aw, the Contest couple has finally gotten together." He grin turned into a little smirk, knowing the response he would get after saying the word-

"C-Couple?" May asked blushing. "N-no Drew and I are just…. companions." Even though that was the word Drew had used to describe them as, the word felt dead on her lips.

"I-I mean," May said quickly, trying to correct herself. "We're just really good…no, I mean…best…. well, not really…. we're just…. we are…um," May struggled to come up with a term to describe them as, but none came to mind. Instead her blush just got worse.

"I-I mean-!" May said exasperated. "Drew and I are-"

"Save it sugar plum." Harley said slyly. 'I got the answer just by looking at your faces."

May looked down. Great now Harley would just-

Wait a minute,

Faces?

May looked over at Drew. She blinked

He was covering his mouth with one hand and looking the other way. He looked embarrassed. No. Drew _was _embarrassed

This only made May feel more embarrassed. How much had she fumbled when she was trying to answer Harley's question?

"Well I hope for both of your sakes that being a pair of teenage lovers hasn't distracted you from Coordinating. How many Ribbons do both of you have?"

"Two." May answered after some hesitation. Harley stepped back in shock.

"Two?! Both of you only have two?! Unbelievable." Harley said. After a second of thinking it over though, he corrected himself, "Actually, that _is_ believable."

Even Drew looked back at Harley curiously. "What do you mean?" He asked.

Harley tossed his long hair with one hand. "Please. Traveling in a group only slows you down. You of all people should know that Mr. Solitude. When you're with another person, you slow down and miss a lot of Contests. And even when you enter Contests, you'll just end up competing against each other."

May thought of this. She had never thought that she had been slowing down Drew before. Before traveling with her, Drew had always been and preferred being by himself. Maybe that was how he was able to always get more badges than her…

Was she hindering Drew? Preventing him from getting Ribbons? Even when they entered the same Contests, was she keeping him from winning? Guilt crept into May as Harley's words sunk in.

She had been a bother to Drew, hadn't she? She was preventing him from gaining more Ribbons. All the walking they had been doing, Drew could've been flying and entering Contests instead. If he didn't travel with her, he would've gotten all his Ribbons by now. He would've been qualified to enter the Grand Festival.

She had been a fool. She had only thought of herself and because of that, she had bothered Drew.

May began to pull her wrist out of Drew's hand, where it had remained for their entire conversation with Harley.

"I-I-" She began, her voice shaking.

Drew's hand caught her hand before she could pull away altogether.

"Harley," Drew said, a dangerous tone in his voice. "I know I could be doing more Contests but, I like traveling with May and I'm going to keep doing it." He looked Harley straight in his eyes.

With that sentence, and Drew's hand squeezing hers for reassurance, May began to relax. Though Drew hadn't said much, the way he had said it comforted May. He wanted to stay with her. In that one sentence, Drew seemed to tell May that she wasn't a burden, and that she wasn't keeping him down. It told her that Drew would stay with her. Relief rushed through her.

"Well, as long as you two are happy then so am I." Harley said. "After all, I have _four_ Ribbons. One more and I'll be able to enter the Grand Festival."

"Don't worry Harley." May said, confidence back in her voice. "We're going to catch up to you real soon." She smiled.

Harley just shrugged. He suddenly looked behind May. "May, isn't that your Skitty running away? You really should train her better."

May gasped and turned around in time to see a pink blur run off. She turned back to Drew.

"I gotta…Skitty she's.." She said. Drew nodded and let go of her hand.

"I'll catch you later!" She called as she ran to go catch Skitty, leaving the two male coordinators behind.

Drew crossed his arms and watched May as she ran off, his back to Harley. Harley whistled a little bit before speaking.

"So little Drewy is growing up huh? Traveling with a girl huh?"

Harley didn't get a response so he just continued.

"And not just any girl~!" He said in a singsong voice. "It's the girl he's been loving since age eleven."

"Shut up Harley." Drew said quietly.

"Come on Drew," Harley said, swinging his arm around said boy. "I know we had our ups and downs, but isn't it time we had a man to man talk?"

Drew remained silent.

Harley continued. "After all, you are a teenage boy. And you are traveling with a girl." Harley said laughing. 'I wonder how many perverted things you two have done together?"

Drew blushed when he heard this. The blush went noticed by Harley.

"So you have been doing perverted things huh? Sharing a room with a girl must cause you to do things like-"

Drew chose that moment to just walk away. His face was a bright red. Ignoring Harley's yells, his walk turned into a run as he sprinted back to the room and flung open the door.

"Aah!"

A small scream was heard as Drew opened the door. May, who had been sitting cross-legged on one of the beds and writing on her Pokenav, was so shocked by Drew's sudden appearance that she fell off and landed on the flow with a painful thump.

"Oww." She said, rubbing her head and looking up at Drew. She smiled sheepishly.

"You look like you just escaped a Ghost type." she said.

"Something like that."

Skitty and Absol, both lying on the floor, watched their masters talking.

May gestured towards them. "Turns out Absol caught Skitty and brought her back to our room. I was just about to send you a text to tell you to come here, but I guess you beat me to it."

"I guess."

Closing door, Drew walked over and held out his hand. May smiled up at him before taking it.

"Thanks Drew I-" May began before Drew pulled her into a hug. May blushed as she was pressed against Drew. His arms wrapped around her, his side of his face against her side of her face, his breath tickling her. His hugs never ceased to amaze her. It was because a hug from Drew seemed so….unreal. She had never known Drew to be one of those people who comforted others through action. He was always just the mysterious boy who'd come and leave, saying only some words in between. But now, now she knew that when Drew hugged her it was to comfort her or congratulate her. She never knew Drew could give hugs before. She cherished them. She breathed in his scent, her arms slowly wrapping around him. She thought of all the other times they had hugged. Each had a reason, but this hug almost felt spontaneous. She didn't mind though.

They stood there in silence before Drew spoke.

"I won't leave you until you tell me to May, I told you that before." He said. "And I was the one who asked you to travel with me, so please don't take what Harley said personal." Drew whispered the last part as he pulled back to look at May's face.

"Trust me over him May."

May could only nod. Although a little shocked, she was happy. Happy, because Drew could always understand her.

"Thank you, Drew." A bright smile was on her face.

They stood there, Drew still holding her. After a few minutes, Drew took a deep breath.

"May about what we were talking about before Harley showed up," he began. "I-I,"

"You don't need to explain Drew." May said. Drew shook his head.

"I'm not that good at explaining how I feel," he continued. "I'm not used to talking and, and feeling this way. But…. if you can just be patient with me, I'll tell you one day. I promise that I will. Just, " he said, his eyes slightly pleading. "Give me a little more time."

May's eyes widened in shock and slowly, her face became filled with happiness. She nodded, not breaking eye contact from Drew. A different sense of relief was now washing through her. An understanding kind of relief.

"If it's for you Drew," she said. "I'll wait forever."

**And done! I honestly almost thought I would almost end this here, but aren't you glad I didn't? Anyway, 78 reviews! That is insane! I really think it's possible to get 100! 100! Can you believe it! I sure can't….**

**Anyway, I have a request for all of you deviantart owners. If you could draw a picture of Drew in Skitty ears from the last chapter, I would really appreciate it. Contestshipper16 set the bar pretty high with her drawing, and I would LOVE to see all of yours. Also, Drew in Skitty ears? So cute!**

**Just when you draw Drew in Skitty ears, leave me a link in the reviews so I can see it. Please guys, I really want to see Drew in Skitty ears!**

**Review and thank you so much! Let's meet back here next week. (With the Contest!)**


	13. Cold

**I'm so sorry for the delay. Please forgive me.**

What surprised May and Drew the most was that Harley, after all his talk of his Ribbons, was not entering the Contest. When they asked him why, all Harley did was wink at them and say,

"I wouldn't want to get caught in the crossfire of your little love battle."

And with a toss of his hair, he had left. Yet his words had taken effect on the two teens as both their faces had turned red.

"_Am I really being that noticeable?"_ May wondered. She thought she had managed to keep her feelings for Drew hidden well. But after their run in with Harley, May had spent the nights wide awake. She was worried that she had been too obvious. If Harley could notice her feelings, then Drew must have noticed it too.

She sighed, rubbing her temples. As well as the sleepless nights she had spent worrying, her training had placed a great deal of stress on her. Every Appeal she did with Skitty was missing something. She felt annoyed at herself for not being able to think of something more creatively. It was a miracle that she could even come up with something. It wasn't perfect, but it was the best May was able to do. However, that was only one headache solved.

May groaned, suddenly becoming dizzy. She had woken up that morning with a splitting headache and cold shivers. Shaking her head, May stumbled to a bench and sat down. She had been standing and viewing the monitor to see who had made it to the next round. May was surprised to see her own picture up there.

Despite the massive migraine that had plagued her during her Appeal, she had somehow managed to get to the second round of the Contest. May sighed again.

"I'm not going to win this." She said to herself.

It wasn't that she didn't have confidence in herself. It was just, she had a feeling. A feeling that told her that today, something was going to happen. Something bad.

_"No. Stop it."_ May told herself. _"You made it to the Battles. Now you have to give it your all."_

"You can do it May. Just concentrate. You've been through Battles before and this is no different. Deep breaths." May closed her eyes and breathed in, counting in her head.

One, two, three, four…

"Nervous?"

May opened one of her eyes. Drew had sat down next to her. She opened her other eye and nodded.

"I just have a feeling that I'm not going to win this." May truthfully said. Drew nodded.

"That's because I am." He answered back smugly. "Still you better give me a good battle."

If she had been feeling it, May would have answered with a retort. Instead she only nodded.

"Sure." She said. A puzzled look crossed Drew's face. May had replied with no retorts, no comments, and not even that much enthusiasm. Something was wrong. He looked at May. He knew that her Appeal had been stressing her out and Harley following them around and watching their practice did nothing to calm May's nerves. Because of the purple haired Cacturn and their intense training, May and Drew had been unable to really speak to each other.

Drew couldn't help but note how tired May seemed to be. How her eyes kept on closing then rapidly opening. How her hair seemed to be a little unkempt, as if her appearance was the last thing on her mind. He finally noted the how her small figure would shiver every so often.

"You cold?"

Drew waited for a response, yet none came from May.

"May?"

"W-what?" May asked, as if coming from a trance. Drew frowned.

"May, are your okay?"

May blinked rapidly three times before answering. "Of course I am! Never better!" she said, though her voice shook a little at the end. She gave him a quick smile that looked forced.

"Really now." Drew said, a note of sarcasm entering his voice. May began to nod, but her headache worsened when she did. Instead, she opted to say something.

"I'm fine Drew, really."

Drew's eyes narrowed.

"You're lying." Was all Drew said. His words were blunt and to the point.

"May. Coordinators keep their Pokemon in top condition," Drew said, looking her straight in the eyes. "If you knew one of your Pokemon was sick, you wouldn't want them to push themselves right? Same goes for the Coordinator."

"I-I'm not sick Drew."

Drew was about to tell May to quit being stubborn when he was cut off by the cheerful announcer's voice, telling all the Coordinators who they would be facing off against.

The crowd cheered as they saw who would be facing whom. Drew and May scanned the faces to find themselves. May breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness." She said. "I'm not up against with you first."

"Relieved or something May?"

"Yeah."

May and Drew were facing different opponents. However, they were in the same bracket. Meaning that if they both defeated their round one opponent, the semi-finals would have to be them against each other.

_"At least I'm not fighting him first. I don't think I would be able to handle it if I faced him immediately."_

"Will the first two Coordinators please make their way on stage!" The voice of the announcer rang through the loud speakers. May cringed slightly. The sound echoed off the walls of the locker room and causing her head to ache more. She tightened her fist and brought her gaze to the floor.

"Well that's me Drew." She said. She then looked at Drew. "Wish me luck."

Forcing herself to get up, May began to make her way to the stage.

She began, but not after taking two steps did she feel her knees tighten and felt herself falling. She gasped and awkwardly tried to straighten herself, but her foot stumbled.

She gasped again, bracing herself for the pain. But it didn't come.

Like lightening, Drew had gotten up and managed to catch May before she completely fell. Pulling her up, his hand immediately went to her forehead. It happened so quickly that May didn't even have time to register what had happened, let alone feel embarrassed at how Drew's face was suddenly close to hers.

A moment of silence passed between the two before Drew began to speak.

"You're burning up May." He said bluntly. "You're also really cold everywhere but your forehead."

"I-I'm fine." By now, May's voice was really shaky. She stepped back, pulling herself from Drew's hold.

"But May," Drew began.

"It's nothing Drew."

"Arceus, May your sick!"

"Please Drew I have a battle to go to."

"No, May listen. You have to-"

May placed her finger against Drew's lips, cutting him off. "We'll talk about this later." Was all she said before walking away from Drew and to the stage. Drew watched her go.

"She's definitely sick." He muttered to himself. When May had fallen, it wasn't her usual clumsy fall. No. This was more of May losing her balance. Frustrated he shook his head.

He was going to have to have a talk with her.

As for May, she walked carefully on to the stage. Taking up her position, she looked over at her opponent. Her fist tightened.

She would win today. She just would.

"And let the battle begin!"

"Wartortle! Take the Stage!"

"Go Leafeon!"

_"Darn, a grass-type."_ May thought to herself. She was at a disadvantage. But even so, the best coordinators could go up against the type they were weak to. Drew had proven this to her more than once in all their battles.

_"Focus May. Don't get distracted on Drew right now."_ May shook her head, only to regret it when a wave of pain hit her.

_"Concentrate!"_ she yelled at herself. She took a deep breath.

"Leafeon Sunny Day!"

The opponent's Leafeon created a ball of sun that illuminated the stage.

_"Sunny Day."_ It was a long shot, but May thought she knew what her opponent was about to do next.

Solarbeam at its most powerful. With a move like Sunny Day, Solarbeam would strengthen from it and immediately knock out Wartortle. She had to stop it.

"Wartortle! Aqua Tale that Sunny Day!"

Wartortle's tale glowed before it unleashed Aqua Tale onto Sunny Day. It hit Sunny Day, causing the stage to be filled with steam as it was extinguished.

"Now Rapid Spin!"

Wartortle darted around in the steam, impossible to see. But from the cries of Leafeon, May could only assume that Wartortle had landed some hits.

"Leafeon Swords Dance!"

A faint glow of green could be seen through the mist. With a cry, Leafeon expelled all the mist with a single swoop of its tail.

"Now Leafeon Grass Whistle!"

"Wartortle Withdraw quick!"

The soothing melody of Grass Whistle filled the stage, but Wartortle managed to get in its shell. May tried to think of what she should do next. Wartortle would be asleep in its shell, but at least it would be protected. She struggled to think of something, but was distracted by the sweet tune of Grass Whistle. Her eyes began to close.

_"No May! No!"_

May shook her head violently. Her headache came back pained her, but at least she was awake.

"Leafeon Solarbeam!"

_"So I was right, she was charging up a Solarbeam before."_ May thought, looking over at her opponent. With Wartortle asleep in Withdraw, she wasn't sure how much damage he would take from Solarbeam. But she didn't want to find out.

"Wartortle wake up!" She yelled. "If you can hear me, please wake up!"

Wartortle's shell remained still. May looked over at Leafeon. Solarbeam would almost be done charging.

"Wartortle!" she cried again. Still no movement.

"Now Solarbeam!"

All May could do now was to pray that Withdraw was strong enough to take the hit.

Solarbeam hit Withdraw. The strong beam kicked up dust and exploded on contact. May held her breath.

When the dust settled, Wartortle was still in its shell. May had no idea of knowing if Wartortle was okay or not.

"Warotortle?" She called out.

Wartortle came out of its shell. Bruised, but not knocked out.

"What?!" May's opponent yelled. May grinned.

"Wartortle let's finish this up! Ice Beam!"

Wartortle unleashed Ice Beam. It shot across the stage hitting Leafeon. Leafeon flew back from the impact of the attack before landing on the ground, knocked out.

"And with an amazing turn around, May is the winner!"

May jumped for joy, only for her knees to buckle again. She fell to the ground with a "thump", her head throbbing. All the adrenaline she had during her battle faded out of her and she now felt exhausted. Lifting her head up, she forced herself to laugh and smile. To those who were watching her, they all thought she had simply tipped over her own feet. They all thought she was being clumsy.

Picking herself up, May made her way to center stage. Shaking hands with her opponent, she walked back to the locker room. She entered and quickly went to the bench to sit.

Closing her eyes, May took deep breaths. She felt dizzy. Her headache was still bothering her and she felt an odd mixture of feeling cold, yet also feeling hot at the same time. She shivered in spite of herself.

"Here."

May opened her eyes. Drew was standing over her, holding out his purple over shirt and a bottle of water. May hesitated before taking them.

"You sure you don't need it?" she asked.

"You need it more than I do May."

"…"

"Just take it May."

May accepted the shirt and the water. Slipping the shirt over her own shirt, she was glad of the warmth it gave.

But when she tried to open the water, May found her hands shaking too badly. Drew sighed.

"Do you want my help?" He asked.

"No, it's just, the cap is annoying." May said, still struggling. Drew calmly took the water out of her hands and then opened it. He looked down at her smirking. He said nothing as he handed it back. May however was blushing.

"T-thanks."

May began taking long sips of water, not realizing how thirsty she had become. Drew was still looking down at her. She shifted nervously, uncomfortable under his gaze.

"What?" she asked, choosing to look at a wall rather than at the green haired Coordinator in front of her.

"You weren't being clumsy when you fell back there."

May instantly knew what he was talking about.

"May, you shouldn't be pushing yourself like this."

"Like what Drew?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

"Drew, I told you before, I am not sick. I just have a headache."

"May, you're showing all the symptoms. I don't think you should strain yourself anymore."

"Well for your information Drew," May said, feeling agitated that Drew was still trying to change her mind. "_I_ feel perfectly fine."

A cross between an annoyed and angry look passed Drew's face. Instead of answering, he turned around.

"My battle's starting." He said simply. He gave the annoyed May a glance over his shoulder. "…Stay safe."

And with that, Drew walked out. The annoyance that May had felt disappeared, replaced by confusion. Safe? Of course she would stay safe! Why was he worried about her safety?

May stopped herself. A small smile came onto her friend. He was worried about her safety. He was worried about her. Maybe that was why he kept on annoying her by telling her she was sick. He was just worried about her.

_"But even if I am sick,"_ May thought. _"I can't leave yet. Anyway, I'm not that sick. I'll be able to make it."_

A small smile still on her face, May turned her attention to the monitor where the battle was starting.

"He used Absol for Appeals," May whispered to herself. "And he used Roserade in the last Contest, so that means…."

"Go Flygon!"

"Ledian Assistance!"

Flygon and Ledian appeared on stage. May could see the smirk on Drew's face from the monitor.

Without wasting a second, Drew called out to Flygon. "Flygon, use Steel Wing!"

Ledian didn't know what hit it. Flygon swooped in and hit Ledian with a powerful Steel Wing.

"L-Ledian!" Drew's opponent called out. Ledian recovered and managed to straighten itself before hitting the ground.

"L-Ledian, use…use…um, Swift!"

May looked at Drew's opponent. Judging by how he fidgeted and stumbled, May could only guess he was a starting out Coordinator. Maybe this was even his first Contest.

_"I faced Drew in my first Contest too."_ May thought to herself. Drew. Back when she thought of him as a rival and nothing more. But now….

"Flygon Dragonbreath!"

"L-Ledian, do…um..."

But it was too late. Dragonbreath had already hit Ledian.

"A-Agility!" Drew's opponent yelled desperately.

Ledian zoomed in and out. Disappearing then reappearing.

"Flygon Steel Wind again when Ledian gets close."

With what pure perfection, Flygon landed a hit the moment Ledian got too close.

Ledian was knocked out instantly.

May let out the breath she had been holding. As usual, Drew had given an amazing performance while battling. And now she was going to face him. Drew. She would be against Drew in the semi-finals.

All that was left to do was to wait until then.

The monitor was now showcasing the next battle. A boy with a Chimecho and a girl with a Shelgon were battling.

"Still feeling sick May?" A voice asked her. She sighed.

"For your information Drew, not only do I feel fine but I also feel like I'm going to win our battle." May said turning her head so that she was now looking at Drew. Even though he was just worried about her, May tried to convince Drew that she was fine. Half because she didn't want him to worry and half because she was trying to convince herself.

"If you say so." Drew said, flicking his bangs. "Just don't expect me to help you if you pass out during our battle."

"Then you don't expect me to go easy on you Grasshead." May answered.

They sat in silence. All they did was look at each other. No words. They shared that moment of silence for a little while. Finally May spoke up.

"I feel bad for that Coordinator you battled." She said. "I mean, he must have been just starting out. And to face someone like you is kind of a shock."

"A shock?" Drew asked. May nodded.

"It's scary to see how harsh reality can be. I mean, when I was first starting out I thought I was prepared. And you showed up and, surprise, you defeated me quickly." May sighed. "After that, I wanted to get serious about Coordinating. All my life I only knew battles, but Coordinating is different. I guess…I guess you have to experience something firsthand to really understand it."

Drew remained silent, contemplating what May had said. Even though she was talking about Coordinating, Drew was thinking about something else.

_"You have to experience something firsthand to really understand it."_

Even though Drew knew May was talking about Coordinating, Drew was connecting what she had said to…. love.

"When did you become so mature?" Drew asked quietly. May laughed.

"I guess…it's because I turned fourteen?"

"Age has nothing to do with it May."

"Then I guess…it's because I've been traveling with you for a while. " She said. "I guess you really got me thinking about…. things."

Drew smiled.

"I'm honored."

May returned the smile. It felt like whatever had ailed her before was starting to go away. She sighed in relief.

"Hey May."

"Yeah?"

"Your Appeal today…"

May cringed. "Yeah. Not my best right?"

"Well for someone who wants to be Top Coordinator, you still have a long way to go."

"Shut up Grasshead." May said rather than yelled. Despite feeling better, she didn't feel like yelling in case her headache would come back.

"What I mean to say is," Drew continued. He paused before continuing.

"Have you ever considered evolving Skitty?"

May blinked. Evolve Skitty? "Why would I do that?" she asked.

"I think you've outgrown Skitty." Drew said bluntly. He flicked his bangs. "That's why it's hard for you to think of new combinations. If you evolve Skitty, it might help you."

May thought about this. To evolve Skitty, would that help her? She had captured Skitty because at the time, she had deemed it "cute." But now, was she ready to evolve cute Skitty into the professional Delacatty?

"To be honest I haven't given it much thought." May said softly. "Something like evolution…. needs to be considered. Once a Pokemon evolve, they're just stuck like that."

"But you evolved Pokemon before. What's difference now?"

"…. I really don't know." May answered truthfully. Drew nodded.

"Just think about." He said. "Things like this can't be rushed."

"…Right."

They sat in silence again, patiently waiting for their unavoidable "crossfire." The waiting was agonizing to May. She felt the nervousness build up inside of her. She clenched and unclenched her hands.

"…Is this better?" Drew asked, breaking the silence. He slipped his hand into May's. His eyes widened.

"Your hands are freezing May."

"T-they are?" Drew nodded.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright?" May held back a laugh when she heard how concerned Drew was.

"Yes Drew, I'll be fine. So don't worry." She said, ruffling his green hair. Drew blushed.

"Stop that." He said, pulling away from May's touch. May only laughed.

"Did I annoy Drewy?" She asked, her voice obviously teasing him. He managed to contain his blush, but said nothing. Instead he looked up at the monitor.

"Semi-finals May, we're up."

May smiled.

"Be prepared to lose then Drew." May said, getting up. She saw black spots and her head began to hurt. She held her hand up to her forehead.

"May? Are you-?"

"Fine, fine." May said, removing her hand. "Just a little head rush." She smiled reassuringly. "Come on, let's go see who gets that Ribbon." She said, pulling Drew along to the stage.

_"I'm going to do this."_ May thought to herself.

_"Definitely."_

XXXXXXX

May opened her eyes. Her muscles ached horribly and she felt her head throbbing a little. She sniffed, her nose feeling stuffy. It took her several minutes to register where she was. She was lying on a bed. She blinked several times. Then she began to panic

Where was she? Why was she here? How did she get here?

"Oh you're up, thank goodness." At the sound of a voice, May sat up on the bed. Nurse Joy was standing in the doorway with a tray in her hands. She walked over to May and placed the tray down on the table next to her. She then turned to May.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"…Bad." May answered truthfully. Nurse Joy only nodded.

"I'll go bring you your medicine then." A with a quick turn, Nurse Joy had left.

"Medicine?" May said quietly. "Why- oh right."

Now she remembered.

_"Wartortle take the stage!"_

_"Now Flygon!"_

_Flygon and Wartortle were released from their balls. The two Coordinators started down at each other._

_"Flygon Sandstorm!"_

_"Wartortle Rapid Spin!"_

_Sand flew around the stage, but Wartortle's spinning deflected them. May struggled to keep her eyes open._

_"Wartortle!" She yelled "Aqua Tale!"_

_Aqua Tale managed to rip through Sandstorm, making the stage easier to see._

_"Now Ice Beam!" May yelled._

_"Flamethrower Flygone!"_

_Ice Beam and Flamethrower hit, causing bright explosions to happen. With loud bangs, Ice Beam and Flamethrower danced together. _

_May cringed. Her head hurt from the noises the two attacks were doing. She had to stop it._

_"Wartortle Rapid Spin around Flygon then Aqua Tale!"_

_Wartortle spun around Flygon. May watched as Wortortle went and landed his attack. Flygon recovered fast though._

_"Flygon Steel Wing!"_

_Steel Wing hit the spinning Wartortle, sending him flying. May gasped as she saw her Pokemon get flung."_

_"Warto-" May cut herself off when a sudden pain attacked her. Her head was splitting and she felt cold. More than cold. She was freezing. She struggled to regain her breath. The room was spinning. Spinning, like Wartortle's Rapid Spin. She couldn't breath! Sounds of the Contest were replaced by a dull pounding May heard._

_The next thing she knew she was on her side on the ground, She could make out people running, and she thought she heard someone calling her name. Everything was fading though._

_Fading._

_Exhausted, May closed her eyes._

" You okay?"

May blinked and looked to the doorframe. Drew was now standing there, his arms crossed. He wordlessly walked up to May. Sitting down in the seat next to her bed, he brushed some hair off her face and placed his hand on his forehead.

"Nurse Joy told me you were up. Looks like your temperature decreased."

May gave him a blank stare, before looking down into her lap.

"S-sorry." She said. "I…I guess I really was sick."

"You were just too stubborn to admit May."

May could only nod at his answer. Drew sighed.

"It really scared when you fainted back there." He said. May looked up.

"I was really worried I lost you there. You just…fainted. I-I…if you would've…if something were to happen to you…don't do that again May. Please." His voice was shaking while he said this.

"Drew." Was all May could say.

They sat in silence. Drew had slipped his hand from her forehead to one of the hands in her lap.

"Who won?" May finally asked.

"I did."

May nodded. She should've expected that answer. Drew must've immediately gone to the Finals after she had fainted.

"Oh hello."

Both teens looked up. Nurse Joy was standing with a bottle of medicine and a spoon. She smiled politely.

"I see you have company." She said, handing the medicine and spoon to May. "Just take a spoonful of this, okay?"

"O-okay." May said, returning the smile.

"Well then I'll be on my way." Nurse Joy made her way to the door before stopping.

"You have a very sweet boyfriend there." She said, turning around. "Yesterday I was watching your Contest from the television and when I saw you faint, I was horrified. But then your boyfriend there just picked you up and rushed you over here. It took all my power to pry him off of you and to send him back to the Contest. He wouldn't even let a Pokemon carry you to your bed." Nurse Joy ignored the two teens blushing faces and continued.

"Make sure you check out the newspaper too, okay?" she said, before turning and leaving the room.

The newspaper?

May fumbled for where the Nurse had left her breakfast and found the paper under the tray.

"Arceus." She breathed as she looked at the paper.

There was a picture of Drew carrying her bridal style, a worried expression on his face. She read the explanation underneath the picture.

"Drew of La Rousse carrying May of Petalburg minutes after she unexpectedly fainted at the Contest."

She turned to Drew for an explanation.

Drew was blushing. "I was really worried about you." Was all he said. He looked away.

"Oh Drew."

May was blushing too. The two remained quiet for a while before May finally spoke up.

"That's what I love about you." She said simply. She set the paper down and moved back to Drew. Cupping one side of his face, she slowly turned Drew's head so that he was now looking at her.

"You always seem to rescue me, prince."

**I really hoped you liked the chapter. It took me a long time to write, but I'm glad I did.**

_**I'm really sorry for those who wanted the chapter on Wednesday. I usually do it on Wed. and there's no excuse for me. I was simply to tired. I'll try harder next time. I am truly and deeply sorry**_

**94 Reviews! We are this close to 100! Please make it happen!**

**I want to thank you all for reading this story. It means a lot to me. That being said, how many of you think that this will go on to the Grand Festival? **

**Another reminder, if you have or know someone who has a deviantart account, please draw/ask them to draw Drew in Skitty ears. I still really want to see it!**

**Review so I can get to 100 please!**


	14. Spoon

**Chapter. Oh the feels in this one…..**

Unfortunately for May, she was sicker than she had originally thought.

"Ugh!" she yelled, turning to her side and dropping _another_ publication that had a picture of herself and Drew on the cover to the floor. May never knew why she didn't notice it before, but apparently she and Drew had been a topic of discussion for the past couple of months.

Lazily, she looked down at the dropped magazine. She blushed at the headline. The words "More Than Rivals?" was displayed on the cover. Seriously, how had she never noticed this before?

Maybe it was because she never actually read them and now, being confined to her bed, it was the only thing that she _could_ read. Nurse Joy had brought in magazines and assorted publications for the brunette to "enjoy" while recovering. And although she would have preferred an actual good read, the magazines had provided her with entertainment, no matter how embarrassing it was.

May reached over and picked up the magazine from the floor. While being confined, she had read many articles that "addressed" Drew and her relationship, but this article definitely took the cake. She flipped back to the page and began to re-read it.

"Long time Contest rivals May and Drew seem to be keeping a secret from the world." May murmured to herself, scanning the article.

"Are these two really just rivals? Or is there a different reason why these two are spotted together all the time? We asked dedicated fans of Drew questions regarding his relationship."

May fists tightened over the bed covering as she read the fan interview. The fan had stated that she was like a "sick Lilipup" and nothing more than "baggage to Drew."

_"Just shut up you stupid baggage! I don't see why Drew even hangs around you!_

"It couldn't be the same girl, could it?' May asked herself. May wasn't quite sure, but the interviewed fan sounded like the one who had slapped her all those weeks ago.

May had never been called "baggage" by any one else, so there was a possibility….

"Ugh!" she yelled again, this time flinging the magazine. She pulled the covers over her head, not bothering to see where it had landed.

How had things turned into this?

"It's not good to throw things May."

Though the voice was muffled through the covers, May still knew who had come into her room.

She began to push the covers off, and then remembered how bad she must look now. Her hair was probably a mess and her face must look disgusting. But still, May wanted to see Drew. Nurse Joy had kept him out of her room for the past few days, wanting her to recover and him not to catch her illness, and although the rest had helped her, she had felt lonely without him.

Still, she didn't want Drew to see her how she was now.

"Didn't Nurse Joy tell you to stay out?" May answered, her head still under the covers.

Listening to his footsteps, May could only assume that Drew had walked to her and was now sitting in the chair next to her bedside.

There was a moment of silence before he answered.

"I felt lonely without you."

His answer shocked May. She pushed the covers off her head, staring wide-eyed at Drew. A grin broke out on her face.

"You missed me?"

"I was worried about you."

"But, you said you were lonely without me."

"That's because I was."

"Then how could you not miss me?"

"Because I knew where you were all the time May."

"But you couldn't see me."

"I still knew where you were."

"Even if you knew where I was, you still would've missed me."

Drew sighed. "Fine May I missed you, happy?" he asked, his face slightly red.

May just kept on grinning. She sat up, her back now propped up against a pillow.

"Well I missed you too Drew. It gets pretty boring around here."

"Weren't you supposed to be resting?"

"I'm basically all good now! See," she said, pulling his hand closer to her face and resting it on her forehead. "No more fever!"

Drew's hand remained on May's forehead for a second too long before he pulled back.

"Even if you say your all better May," he said, pausing before continuing. "You still need to take your medicine."

"I know that. I'm not a little kid Drew."

"Could've fooled me."

"Shut up." May said, shoving Drew playfully. He then let out a chuckle. May cocked her head, confused.

"You have bed head May." He said, gently tousling May's hair. May blinked in realization.

"Stop it Drew, you're making it worse!" May said, pushing Drew's hand off and trying to fix her hair. After a few minutes of pointless combing, May finally gave up. She glared at Drew.

"Before you say anything Drew," she said. "It's because I'm sick that I look like this."

"I thought you said you felt better."

"Yeah but... um…well…Just shut up!"

Darn, he had gotten her again. May sighed. She looked away from Drew, her eyes falling on the magazine she had thrown across the room. She blushed, re-reading the headline on the cover page.

Drew followed her gaze to the paper. "That must have upset you a lot if you had to throw it away." Drew commented.

"Yeah."

Silence followed as Drew got up and walked over to the fallen magazine. Bringing it back with him, he flipped through a few pages and briefly read the article. He frowned.

"I can see why you tossed this." He said, closing the magazine. "It's garbage."

May nodded. "I never realized people took our…relationship that seriously."

"Seems like."

May paused before continuing.

"You haven't had any troubles, right Drew?"

Drew looked at her confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, has anyone come up to you at all? Asking you questions about, this?" she said, gesturing towards the magazine.

Drew paused before answering with a nod.

"Yeah. To them, this is a pretty big deal."

"A pretty big deal? Why?"

Drew shrugged. "You know how crazy those fans can get May. They just don't like the idea of me in a relationship."

May nodded. The room became silent.

Relationship. How many people thought they were in a relationship? It felt kind of stupid for everyone to talk about their relationship when they never even talked about it. Could they even have a relationship? If they did, would it fail?

May didn't want to risk that. She didn't want to distant herself from Drew. She didn't even know if Drew felt the same way about her as she did to him. She knew they both mutually liked each other, but she loved him. What if he didn't?

Then again, hadn't he said that he was trying to sort out his feelings for her? Drew was serious when it came to matters like that. He was also truthful. So could it mean?

May felt another headache overtake her. She shook her head. It was all so confusing. Too many "ifs" and "buts." For now, it was better to play the safe card.

"They're mistaken," May finally said. "You told them they were being ridiculous right? I mean, there's no way-"

"What do you mean there's no way?" Drew said, cutting May off. He looked at her, his eyes locking with hers. May blinked.

This was not the response she was expecting.

"What do you mean there's no way?" He asked again, leaning in closer to her.

May's breath caught in her throat. She was definitely not expecting this reaction.

_"So much for playing it safe."_ She thought to herself as she helplessly looked at Drew.

"May." He whispered. He took a deep breath.

"Would being in a relationship with me be that bad?" The sincerity in his voice made May blush.

Was he actually choosing now to talk about….them? Now? After May had been having her own personal discussion on their relationship? Yes, she had wanted to have this talk but still…

Talking out loud to the person you love is different than thinking to yourself.

"C-could we not talk about this now?" she asked, turning her head. Even though she wanted to talk, she couldn't. Her embarrassment and nervousness on the matter was too much. She just couldn't…do it.

"Why don't we just wait-"

"We're always saying we're waiting." Drew cut her off again.

"W-well, can't we find a better time to do this?"

"No time like the present." May shivered when his breath hit her ear.

"W-well, what's there to talk about?"

That question caught Drew off guard. Realizing how close he was leaning in, he pulled himself back.

May continued.

"If we are going to talk, what do we talk about?"

Silence followed, both unable to think on a good topic to start. The feelings they had feeling this whole time were about to be discussed yet,

Yet it embarrassed the two greatly,

Drew had crossed his arms and looked away. May was twiddling with the bed sheets. Neither of them spoke.

"Oh hello there." A voice said, startling the two. They both looked toward the door.

Nurse Joy smiled at them and then addressed Drew. "I thought I told you that your girlfriend here is still sick."

The word "girlfriend" seemed to ring out. Sometimes, Nurse Joy said the worst things at the worst moment.

Drew stood up immediately. "Um, right." He said. He began to leave.

"Wait!" May cried out. She didn't know why, but she found herself lunging and grabbing onto his hand. She looked at the Nurse.

"Please, can he stay?" May asked. "I-I've been…lonely without him."

She had been lonely without him. Even though their topic of discussion was uncomfortable, she wanted him to stay.

Nurse Joy hesitated. To keep the lovers away or not? She finally answered with a giggle.

"Of course he can stay." She winked at Drew. "Your girlfriend is very dedicated to you."

May felt her blush worsen. "I'm not-"

"Yes she is."

May turned her head to Drew, her eye wide. Drew however, wasn't looking at her.

The Nurse just smiled. She handed Drew a bottle and a spoon.

"Make sure she takes this, okay?" was all she said before turning around and exiting.

The room however, was silent.

"Why in Arceus' name did you say….that…I'm….girlfriend?" May asked, her eyes still wide. She didn't notice that she had mumbled the last part. Drew though, understood what she meant.

He still didn't face her. Instead, he removed his hand from hers and worked on unscrewing the bottle.

"Drew, answer me."

Drew still didn't say anything. Instead he began to pour the liquid medicine into the spoon.

"Drew please."

He finally turned to face her. Leaning down, he hovered the spoon close to May's mouth.

"Open your mouth clumsy." Was all he said.

"Wait Drew you have to answer my-"

Drew pushed the spoon into her mouth when he got the chance. He tilted the spoon, causing the liquids to go down her throat. He pulled the spoon out of her mouth and wiped some of the medicine that had leaked out off her face with his thumb. He then looked into her eyes. In a shaky yet firm voice he said,

"If I told you I loved you right now, what would you say?"

The question hung in the air before the shock of it caused May to gasp. She gasped, covered her mouth, uncovered it, and began mumbling incoherent sentences.

"Wha-…are you….why-…huh?"

Drew nodded, as if May was actually giving him a good answer. May only kept on stumbling over her words.

"Y-you love me?" May finally managed to get the question out. Drew's eyes stared into hers.

"If I told you that, what would you say?"

"A-are you telling me that?"

Drew flicked his bangs. "What if I am?"

"You're not giving me a straight answer."

"Neither are you."

"W-well, you should answer my question."

"I asked you first, didn't I?"

May and Drew were both blushing red now. Though Drew was keeping his cool considerably better than May.

"W-well I guess," May finally said. She took a deep breath.

Now or never.

"I guess I'd be really happy and I would tell you I loved you too."

Drew blinked. He pulled back from May. This time he was shocked. Was she? Was she saying what he thought she was saying?

"Are you confessing to me right now May?" he asked.

May lowered her gaze. She took another breath.

"Remember how you told me to wait for you?" she asked. She looked back up at Drew.

"Well you're going to have to wait for me too because someday,"

Her fists tightened, yet her gaze remained on Drew. The feeling of wanting to kiss him crept up on her again.

"Someday I'm going to tell you I love you for real."

They both said it at the same time. Their voices harmonizing.

The final wall was broken.

Drew was in love with May.

**Thank you so much! I finally gotten over 100 views! Last week 94, this week 115! That's crazy! You've all been so nice to support me and I only hope you guys will stick with me until the end.**

**With each chapter, an opportunity arises to end the story. But I don't want to yet. I want to keep going.**

**Thank you so much. I'm trying my best to update, but school is tough blah blah blah. **

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Review if you want and if you think you know what's going to happen next, please tell me because even I don't know.**

**Small Omake**

"They are so wrong." May mumbled as she closed a magazine.

"I am not a super clumsy girl who falls every five seconds. I don't love food to the point where I can't stop thinking about and I have to eat it constantly. And Drew isn't a giant flirt who is a ladies' man and who is arrogant 24/7. These people need to get their facts right."


End file.
